Heart Duel
by FelSong
Summary: Important Announcement!
1. Leaving Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the descendants of the characters in Crown and Court Duel, so don't sue me!!!  
  
Heart Duel  
  
Chapter 1: Leaving Home  
  
"Are you all packed and ready to go, Tylana?" asked my mother, the Countess of Tlanth, Lady Nimiar Argaliar.  
  
"Yes, mother." I replied crisply, while stuffing a few of my personal belongings into one of the 3 trunks I was bringing with me to Athanarel to celebrate my Flower Day.  
  
I admired my reflection in the full-length mirror once again. Looking pretty in a peach coloured gown, which my mother said brought out my green eyes and reddish brown hair, I picked up the signet ring with the Astiar family crest upon it, and slipped it onto my middle finger before following my mother to the nursery where my younger siblings Nimaric and Brimiar were playing.  
  
Fraternal twins, they looked quite different from one another. Nimaric was a bubbly little boy with a profusion of curly red hair he looked like an exact replica of our father, the Count of Tlanth.  
  
Brimiar, the more subdued of the two was the exact opposite, looking more like mother than anything else, with her hair a shade darker than mine and hazel eyes.  
  
"Kiss your sister goodbye now!" ordered mother, smiling as we were welcomed by two bundles of joy. I was soon smothered with kisses and laughing so hard that I had to put Brimiar down before I dropped her after she clambered into my open arms.  
  
It was soon time to leave. The entire household had assembled to send me off. As the carriage rolled away, I waved almost sadly at the shrinking figures, smiling when I saw my entire family of four waving enthusiastically.  
  
I would be representing the Astiar family at court, and hoped to make a good impression. I had never been to court before except for my christening, when I was to meet my sovereigns. I certainly looked forward to meeting my aunt, who was the Queen of Remalna.  
  
Father always said I reminded him of her. We "have the same spirit and stubbornness" he said.  
  
I was soon lost in my thoughts of the royal Palace, and drifted off to sleep with the rumblings of the carriage.  
  
A/N: hope you guys like it so far..this is my first fan fic so send me any constructive ideas or comments.I would go more into detail of the characters later so dun worry!!! Oh, and I would only continue if the response is good!!! So do what you have to do.R and R!!! 


	2. The Arrival

Heart Duel  
  
Chapter 2: The Arrival  
  
The yells of street vendors and shoppers woke me from my sleep. I peered out of the window, and was greeted by the bustling streets of Remalna-City!  
  
Curious onlookers stared at me in interest. I blushed under their scrutiny, and immediately scolded myself for being immature. Mother had mentioned that the reason for my going to court to celebrate my Flower Day was to be looked at, and to contract a good marriage.  
  
Not that I wanted a husband now of course! I figure myself to young to even contemplate marriage at the moment.  
  
The busy streets soon gave way to well-paved roads lined with rose bushes and trees. The golden-roofed Royal Palace of Athanarel loomed up in the distance, seemingly intimidating. Wherever I looked, there was greenery.  
  
My curiosity soon got the better of me, and I questioned one of the liveried servants as I stepped of the coach. "Where are the rest of the buildings?" I asked.  
  
He bowed and replied, "The artful design of the grounds prevents the other buildings from being seen. This is to ensure the privacy of the Royal Family M'lady."  
  
My fear and anxiety were quickly dwarfed by my mounting excitement, as I entered an immense entryway with a mosaic floor depicting a night sky with all the planets and stars, but with the sun at the center. A gleaming crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling as a centerpiece, sending out shards of light reflected from the various stained-glass windows above.  
  
A footman appeared out of nowhere, startling me. "M'lady, if you would please follow me, Her Majesty would receive you in the Primary Guest Wing." he gestured for me to follow him, and with a bow, led me through a maze of hallways and grand staircases.  
  
The rooms allotted to me were done in soft greens and blues, reminding me of the forests of Tlanth. A pang of homesickness struck me.  
  
"Father and Mother will be arriving in a couple of weeks." I said to myself, striving to banish the ache in my heart.  
  
Feeling adventurous, I walked around my rooms, admiring the little parlor and dressing room, which was fitted with a narrow tiled stairway that led to baths on the first level. As if that wasn't narrow enough, an even narrower stairway led to the servants' quarters. I laughed out loud when I envisioned the twins' nanny, Bertha, trying to squeeze through that stairway.  
  
A light knock on the door brought me back to my senses, and I turned to see a woman who looked about Mother's age dressed in the most fabulous silks and jewels. I did not fail to see her crowning glory, as it was hard to miss, it was reddish brown like mine, and hung all the way down her back, like a waterfall.  
  
"Tylana, you've grown!" she cried, embracing me. "My goodness! You look so different from when I last saw you. But you were a baby then, now you are a fine young lady!" she enthused, never letting me get a word in edge wise, as I stood rooted in place.  
  
She finally released me and bid me to sit down next to her on a blue coloured silk Persian couch. I curtsied the curtsy of a subject to a sovereign, ducked my head and sat.  
  
"You are undoubtedly a daughter of my brother and his wife." She commented, "You have the Astiar hair, Nee's nose and her mannerisms, although I can see a spark of mischievousness in your eyes- definitely from Bran."  
  
This welcoming woman took my breath away. Father had said that Aunt Meliara was a fun-loving woman, but he didn't mention that she was this fun loving! "Um.Your Majesty, it.is such an honour to meet you at last!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Call me Aunt Meliara, or Aunt Mel if you wish. Everyone does!" she replied, with an airy wave of her hand.  
  
Not knowing what to say to that, I fingered the fan at my waist nervously.  
  
"I hope you like your rooms," she ventured, breaking the silence. "I stayed in these very rooms when I came to Athanarel, and they do bring back fond memories." She sighed, a distant look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm pleased to have the honour of staying in them after you, Your...Aunt Mel." I said smiling, when the bells for third-gold rang.  
  
"Excuse me Tylana, but duty calls. I heard you have an insatiable thirst for knowledge like me," she stated, smiling lightly, a twinkle in her eyes. "Feel free to go to the Library." She offered, rising from the couch while winking in an undignified manner, before smiling graciously and exiting the room.  
  
I curtsied yet again, and sank back down on the couch with a rustle of my skirts.  
  
Whew! That was a surprise. I think I'm going to like it here! A rustle of the tapestry hanging across the servants' stairway caught my eye, and a young girl no more than nineteen entered.  
  
She wore a plain servant's garb, but had a pretty heart-shaped face and dark brown hair. Curtsying, she introduced herself as Louise, and began the process of unpacking my trunks.  
  
I stood, and walked towards her, offering to help her with the chore. But she ducked her head and mumbled "M'lady should leave this to me."  
  
"Well," I retorted, "I may be a lady, but my parents taught me to take care of myself. Besides, more hands make light work!" at this, she smiled nervously and moved to the next trunk while I rummaged through the first.  
  
When all the work was done, we were both exhausted. "Would you like some tea, Louise?" I asked pouring a cup for myself.  
  
"That wouldn't be necessary M'lady, I would be alright."  
  
"No, I insist." Pouring yet another cup for her and handing it to her.  
  
"M'lady is too kind," she whispered.  
  
"Do you need to be excused? I'm sure you have other things to do, right?" I asked.  
  
"No M'lady, I would be your personal maid for the duration of your stay," she replied simply, performing yet another curtsy.  
  
"That's wonderful! I hope we can become friends Louise," I enthused.  
  
"If M'lady wishes." She replied, turning to arrange a vase of flowers.  
  
Leaving Louise to her work, I left my rooms and headed for the library, reminding myself to send a word of thanks to their Majesties. Treading softly in my silken slippers, I arrived at the library with much difficulty and assistance. Waiting footmen opened the doors for me, and I passed into a huge room and found myself alone. Strolling along the shelves, I let my fingers slide along the binds of various books, feeling the thrill of being surrounded by so many books! I let my gaze wander, allowing it to fall upon a tapestry. Striding stealthily towards the tapestry, I lifted it with my fan, and looked into a pair of brilliant green eyes..  
A/N: haha.I know I stole a couple of ideas, especially the eyes thing. Cliffhanger too! Don't you all just hate me? Please Read and Review!!! Also, SPECIAL THANKS to ShadowGoddess.my first reviewer! This is dedicated to you girl, because you were the only person who reviewed, very depressing.but thanks, anyway!;) 


	3. Meeting The Royal Family

Heart Duel  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting The Royal Family  
  
Disclaimer: Forgot all about this in Chapter 2! But just to be safe, I do not own any of the characters but Tylana, Nimaric, Brimiar, Derric and Liara.  
  
Startled, I took a step back, cursing myself for my carelessness. How could I have assumed that there would be no one here?  
  
Summoning up my courage and all the court training I had ever received from my mother, I lifted the tapestry yet again, only to come face to face with a handsome young man. He had light blonde hair and was of medium-build, though taller than I. His piercing gaze never left my face, and I blushing under his scrutiny, curtsied.  
  
"Please come in, I apologise if I startled you." He said, gently directing me to the seat across from where he had sat.  
  
"It is I, who should apologise for intruding upon your privacy." I replied, daring to lift my head and look him in the eye.  
  
His worried frown transformed into a brilliant smile, as his eyes twinkled with what seemed to me like amusement.  
  
"I don't believe we have met, Lady." he let the statement drag into a question, expecting me to supply him with my name.  
  
"Yes, I don't believe we have. This is the second time I've been to Athanarel, and I just arrived today." I replied, denying him my name.  
  
I knew flirting when I saw it, and he was flirting with me. Well, flirtations and dalliances are common at court, and although I've had my fair share of flirtations back home at Tlanth, with the village boys and such, they never evolved into anything serious.  
  
"Mother never mentioned any visitors today," he said out loud, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
Mother?  
  
Clearing his throat, he resumed his interrogation. "And you are.?"  
  
Sighing, I replied " Lady Tylana Astiar of Tlanth."  
  
At this, he jumped, visibly startled. "Tylana!" he yelled, now towering over me as I knelt on the satin cushion.  
  
Shocked at his sudden outburst, I asked as coolly as I could, "is my name that horrendous, that it deserves such a rude reaction from you?"  
  
He sat, gaping at me. His eyes almost seemed to bulge out of his head.  
  
Unable to tolerate his weird behaviour any longer, I lost all common sense and stared at him hard, while bursting out, "What is wrong with you?"  
  
He regained his composure at my sudden outburst, but started laughing instead. "Tylana?" he asked yet again, after getting his laughter under control. "Well, you've grown.more.beautiful."  
  
"I thought you said we'd never met?" I asked, now more confused than ever.  
  
"You don't recognize me?" he asked with a little indignation.  
  
"No, I do not. Why should I anyway?" I half-shouted.  
  
"Burn it! I was flirting with my own cousin!" at this he started laughing again. And I have to admit he had a nice laugh.  
  
Cousin? Why did he call me cousin? I shook my head in order to clear it, before assembling my thoughts and coming to a startling conclusion.  
  
"Derrick? Cousin Derrick?" I asked.  
  
"You finally figured it out, eh?" he questioned, the laughter still evident in his eyes.  
  
Walking over to me, he helped me to my feet before enveloping me in a hug.  
  
"How could I have overlooked the family resemblance?" he asked no one in particular, holding me at a distance and looking at me from every possible angle, craning his neck this way and that.  
  
"You are definitely Lana!" he finally proclaimed with the flair of a judge announcing the verdict. "Astiar hair and eyes, Mother's temper and Aunt Nee's beauty and grace." He said with another laugh. "But you can't blame me for my slowness in recognizing you, can you? I mean, the last time I saw you, you were still a babe in nappies, bawling away like nobody's business." At this, I laughed - glad to be reacquainted with dear cousin Derrick, although I only remembered him vaguely as a feisty three-year-old who would make funny faces at me in my cot.  
  
"Come," he said, leading me out of the alcove. "There is someone I know who is dying to meet you."  
  
Laughing, I replied jokingly, "I sure hope that you aren't attempting to match-make me with one of your friends, after your failed attempt at a dalliance with me."  
  
Never slowing his pace, he led me to a pair of finely carved oak doors. Motioning me to be silent, he knocked.  
  
"Come in." responded a person with a feminine voice.  
  
Derrick stuck his head in the half-open door and said in a singsong voice, "I've got a surprise for you."  
  
The person immediately shoved her way past Derrick, trying to peer behind his back. After several moments she noticed the he had nothing behind his back, and only me standing at his side a bemused smile upon my face.  
  
"Oh," she said with a lack of enthusiasm, looking me up and down, before frowning in confusion. "You needn't bring me the women you have affairs with, you know." She stated, directing her attention to Derrick.  
  
Derrick laughed yet again, but now his voice echoed in the empty hallway, amplifying the sound. "If only I stood a chance with her, Liara." He replied while giving me a slight bow.  
  
He continued, "May I have the honour of introducing you to the long-awaited Lady Tylana Astiar of Tlanth."  
  
Like her brother before her, she stood gaping at me open-mouthed, blushing furiously red for her un-courtier-like behaviour before curtsying. I curtsied in return bending a little to hug her, as she was about a head shorter than I, looking about thirteen years of age. To my surprise, she hugged me fiercely. My ribs were starting to feel sore from all the hugging that day.  
  
"What took you so long?" she asked, stepping away from me. "I prayed for years for your arrival, begged Mother to ask you to come.everything!" she cried throwing her hands up in indignation.  
  
She was the exact replica of Aunt Mel, the same hair although lighter in colour, the same green eyes and the same exuberance and expressiveness. I smiled at her warm welcome, and knew at once that she would be like a younger sister to me.  
  
"I told you so," said Derrick with a wink, combing his fingers through his hair. Before I could respond, a liveried servant appeared before us, performed an elaborate bow and asked us to join the King and Queen for dinner.  
  
It turned out that Aunt Mel had thought that it was best for me to settle in first before introducing me to the entire court. I liked that plan and thanked her for her thoughtfulness.  
  
A ball, which would be held in my honour, was thus scheduled for tomorrow night, so as to introduce me to the court.  
  
The Royal family went out of their way to make me feel at home, allowing me to join them for a private dinner in a cosy sunny coloured dining room. I was dressed in a light green dress, my hair cascading down my back and reaching my waist. Thanks to Louise, the emeralds she braided into my hair caught the light and reflected it, enhancing the overall look.  
  
Dinner was a pleasant affair. There was much laughter, as Derrick and I related our encounter in the alcove. King Vidanric, or should I say Uncle Danric, was very much like Derric, although more subdued. He was what I assumed a perfect courtier. Except for cracking a few jokes and making some comment, he remained mostly in the background, allowing his wife and children to fill me in about life at Athanarel.  
  
I slowly drifted into dreamland as I lay in bed, looking forward to what tomorrow may bring, a smile gracing my face.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys are satisfied with who green eyes turned out tom be. If you were hoping for romance, I apologise. But I promise that romance will be coming soon! Okay.time to thank my reviewers again**  
  
ShadowGoddess - I'm sure that answers your question on whether Mel and Vidanric have children Lana's age.  
  
Blazing-moon - thanks for the compliment, and I'm really looking forward to chapter 5 of The Brilliant Dance!!! So please update(  
  
Myrddin Emrys - thanks also for the compliment, but although Lana isn't royalty she is nobility, so I certainly hope you won't think this is jaded after a couple more chapters! Also, please update Dancing With The Enemy!(  
  
Bookworm - Can't wait for you to have MSN! Looking forward to talking to you!  
  
**A/N: please R/R! Would love for more comments and ideas if any, coz the reviews are what make me write more enthusiastically! Thanks once again and I love you all!!! ( 


	4. Making Friends and Enemies

Heart Duel  
  
Chapter 4: Making Friends and Enemies  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Sherwood Smith, except Tylana, Nimaric, Brimiar, Derric, Liara, Louise and all the descendants of the characters in Crown and Court Duel. (So far)  
  
The sun had risen over green hills. I heaved myself out of the wonderfully soft four-poster bed and stifled a yawn. Dressed in my thin and almost translucent nightgown, I walked toward the parlour.  
  
There was Louise, coming through the tapestry with a tray of tea and cakes. Breakfast! I was hungry, as I had not eaten much the night before, busy catching up with my Aunt, Uncle and Cousins.  
  
While eating, I ran through my head the things I had to do today. Derric and Liara were going to show me around the palace and introduce me to their many friends. I certainly hope they will all take a liking to me.  
  
"M'lady, would you like to get dressed?" asked Louise.  
  
"Yes, please." I answered, rising from my seat and heading for the dressing room.  
  
I chose to wear a satin pink gown with a pearl-white silk petticoat, the neckline plunged to reveal the little cleavage I had, trimmed with red velvet rosebuds and rubies .It had sleeves made of the same pink material which fell to my hips, billowing as I walked. The dress slid on to my body perfectly, fitting me like a glove.  
  
"M'lady looks gorgeous!" exclaimed Louise with awe, and I thanked her for her compliment.  
  
Next, I had Louise tie my hair into a loose ponytail, before creating a hole in the middle of it above the ribbon, and "threading" the ponytail through the hole, from top to bottom. This created an elegant twist in my hair.  
  
Feeling artistic, I plucked a fully bloomed red rose from the vase on my dressing table and pinned it in the middle of my hair, nestling it in the elegant twist. Matching rosebud-shaped ruby earrings hung from my ears, and a black velvet choker with a rosebud-shaped ruby pendant hung from my neck.  
  
Checking my reflection in the mirror yet again, making sure that nothing was out of place, I stepped confidently out of my rooms, in search of my cousins.  
  
I found Derrick in the alcove yet again, scribbling rapidly on a piece of parchment. But this time, he was not alone. Liara sat at the window with a book propped in her lap. They both looked up when I entered.  
  
Derrick scrutinised me from head to toe, before leering and jokingly questioning, "Well, aren't we looking fine today! May I warn you Lady Tylana, that by dressing thus so, you would bring plenty of unwanted attention to yourself."  
  
Liara glared at him for his disgusting remark, before placing the book by her side. "You look wonderful Tylana, I'm sure you would enjoy the attention garnered."  
  
I smiled at her sweetly before replying, "We're cousins, please call me Lana instead. Its short and sweet."  
  
"Wonderful," cried Derrick, "my tongue was getting all in a twist already."  
  
I looked at him and smiled so sweetly in order for him to notice the falseness of it, before retorting, "As if Derrick is any better."  
  
"Can we make a move now? I'm sick of you two bickering like a couple," whined Liara.  
  
We were soon walking the many passages of the manicured gardens. I was introduced to this Lord and that Lady, that Lord and this Lady, but failed to remember many of their names and titles.  
  
Some smiled while showing mild interest, others, especially the young men and teenaged boys seemed as if they were assessing my various attributes.  
  
"Look at all the raging hormones you are creating," whispered Derrick in my ear, as we were walking side by side.  
  
He is such a pain!  
  
I just glared at him before turning back to smile at numerous strangers. Liara led the way, pointing out this and that building and who lived in it. The trickling sound of running water led us to a grand fountain, set in the middle of a roundabout.  
  
It seemed to me that the pond was a place where the courtiers gathered to talk and relax. The chattering ceased when we entered and was soon replaced with silence thick enough to cut with a knife.  
  
They all rose seemingly at once, and curtsied or bowed to the three of us. We returned the favour, before Derric began the arduous task of introducing me to all of them.  
  
First to be introduced were a handsome couple. The male looked to be nineteen, the female a year younger. Both shared the same glossy black hair, but the male had eyes a darker shade of blue than the lady's.  
  
"Lady Tylana, Lord Russell and Lady Tamora."  
  
Lord Russell performed an elaborate bow before kissing my extended hand, while I curtsied in return. Lady Tamora just curtsied and smiled prettily, although her gaze pierced through me accusingly.  
  
Did I do something wrong?  
  
"Lord Russell and Lady Tamora are siblings, children of my father's cousin the Duke of Savona and his wife the Lady Tamara Chamadis," continued Derric, after the formalities were completed.  
  
"That makes you both my cousins of sorts!" I exclaimed, unable to contain my excitement.  
  
"Yes, indeed," murmured Lady Tamora, almost icily, although the gentlemen did not seem to notice.  
  
By now, other courtiers had surrounded us, introducing themselves to me jovially. The first to step forward were Lords Rendall (aged 18) and Renold (aged 17), and their younger sister Lady Renata, children of Lady Renna of the Khialem house.  
  
Both Lords greeted me in the usual fashion, brushing their lips against my outstretched hand, and both were equally dramatic at expressing what seemed to be their admiration.  
  
"You are a vision Lady Tylana! How could someone such as yourself even be associated with an ugly-looking oaf like Derric?" Lord Rendall asked with false innocence, earning himself a glare from Derric, who proceeded to place his arm possessively around my shoulders.  
  
"Well, isn't that a pity Rendall! She happens to be MY cousin, and I'm NOT an oaf!"  
  
Lord Renold who was already laughing out loud at this verbal duel, attempted to defeat his brother with an even more extravagant compliment.  
  
"Heed not the two bickering fools m'lady! It is I who am truly honoured to be in the presence of one as beautiful as yourself."  
  
"Much as I'd like to think of myself as a beauty Lord Renold, I fear I'm not as tall as I'd like to be." I replied making my point standing on my tiptoes and just managing to look over Derric's shoulder. It was then that their seemingly withdrawn sister stepped forward with a little curtsy and an excited flourish of her fan. Her manner made her seem like a wound-up spring!  
  
"I've been absolutely dying to meet you! Princess Liara says you've seen the Hill Folk! Can you tell me about them? What do they look like? What do they wear? What."  
  
"Slow down, Renata! Can't you see poor Lady Tylana is unable to make head or tail of what you are talking about?" interrupted Lord Rendall with a laugh, as he placed a restraining hand on his sister's arm.  
  
"I just wanted some firsthand information for my research that's all! Since you and Renold never tell me anything about them when you go off hunting in the Hill Folk populated territories, she emphasized her frustration with a pout and a jab of her fan.  
  
"I'd love to tell you all I know about them, although what I know is little." I answered with a slight smile. A scholar! I heaved an inward sigh of relief. From Mother's narrations of her time spent at court, I had formulated an idea of a typical courtier: power-hungry, self-absorbed and most importantly, they cared little for knowledge. Apparently, there are exceptions!  
  
Lady Renata then introduced me to her best friend Lady Trisana (aged 14), only daughter and child of Lady Trishe.  
  
"Trisana here is a nature lover. She has a bond with animals, especially horses, no one can understand! She has always wanted to visit places where the Hill Folk can be found, but her parents prefer for her to stay here to complete her education," explained Lady Renata.  
  
I repressed a shiver at the mention of horses, as I had gained a fear of them ever since I was bitten by one back when I was three. The little scar on the underside of my wrist still remains.  
  
I must have been lost in those bad memories, for when I regained my composure a young lord with red hair was offering me a fully bloomed red rose.  
  
"A rose for a rose," he murmured.  
  
"You gentlemen certainly know how to flatter a woman," I replied with a laugh, accepting the proffered rose.  
  
"Something which isn't all that hard to do since we are surrounded by a bevy of beauties!" he remarked with a grin.  
  
"Lord Gerald (aged 15) at your service! And this is my sister Lady Geraldine (aged 13)," he extended his arm to a girl with fine strawberry- blonde hair.  
  
Lady Geraldine placed her hand in her brother's and gave me a brilliant smile.  
  
"Oh, don't mind him. He uses that pick-up line all the time! Even though it always fails to work," she said with a tinkling laugh, rolling her eyes, something unexpected from a courtier.  
  
"Indeed?" I asked with mock surprise. "Well, I figured as much!" I added, laughing along with her.  
  
Last but not least, Lord Eric of Toarvendar (aged 15) was introduced to me. He was the only son and heir to Lord Deric of Toarvendar.  
  
He was the quietest of the men, smiling slightly before brushing his lips against my hand. He seemed exceptionally shy, blushing when I complimented him.  
  
Thus so, they all warmly extended their hands of friendship, all of which I received gratefully.  
  
A/N: I know its many characters at one go.I'm afraid I would forget some of them too! Also, if u had noticed, and you should have, the children's names came about after I fiddled about with their parent's. I'm not a very imaginative person, and besides I thought it would be cute.in a way(  
  
"There will be a ball held in my cousin Tylana's honour tonight, as I'm sure you all have heard." Said Derric.  
  
"Indeed we have! I for one, would not miss it for the world." Exclaimed Lord Russell.  
  
"So would I, Derric." Purred Lady Tamora, looking at him from under lowered lashes, while slipping her arm through his.  
  
Was she enamoured of Derric?  
  
Derric cleared his throat, embarrassed by her sudden intimacy. I didn't think I'd ever see him blush!  
  
The lords grinned at his discomfort, while we ladies hid our smiles behind our fans. Lady Tamora ignored Derric's embarrassment and our amusement, by continuously flirting with him unabashedly throughout the day.  
  
The hours passed amiably, as we chatted about the current fashions and plays et cetera. I moved from group to group, chatting first to one person then another. Liara never left my side, until she fell into conversation with Lord Eric and Lady Geraldine, that is.  
  
The sun was already beginning to set when we all parted ways to get ready for the ball. "You're going to be VERY popular, Lana." Was all Derric said to me, while escorting me back to my rooms.  
  
"Good luck for tonight!" whispered Liara before bidding me goodbye. I was going to need it.  
  
I had a spring to my step when I entered my bedchamber. Ignoring the expensive gown, I sat at the dressing table and began to write a letter home.  
  
Dear Father, Mother, Nimaric and Brimiar:  
  
I've settled in just fine here in Athanarel. Uncle Danric, Aunt Mel and cousins Derric and Liara have went out of their way to make me feel at home, for which I have thanked them profusely.  
  
Today, Derric and Liara introduced me to many of their friends here at court! Mother, I've met the children of your cousin Lady Tamara. They are pleasant enough, but Lady Tamora seems to dislike me for some unfathomable reason. Indeed, Lord Russell is as debonair as his father was, subtly flirting with me throughout. I did not fail to notice that most of the Lords also did the same, but paid not much heed.  
  
I guess all the attention is making me popular in a way, but I certainly hope that the people I befriend like me for who I am and not what I am - a close relative of the Royal Family.  
  
A ball is being held in my honour tonight. My first court ball! A pity you all will not be able to attend. I will enjoy myself, don't you worry!  
  
I miss you all, and look forward to you arriving in a couple more weeks to attend my Flower Day!  
  
Love Your Daughter and Sister,  
  
Tylana Astiar  
Having sent it, I started preparing for my ball, the excited grin and flush never leaving my face.  
  
A/N: This chapter is quite draggy isn't it? I'm a newbie here, and am not very great at handling large groups of people talking at once. Especially introducing nearly ten new characters at once! I hope you like the way I presented their reaction to Tylana's arrival though. It was a stroke of genius! (Hahaz.) Anyway, I hope you like it cuz it's the best I got. Promise, the next chapter will be better, with the ball and all. Definitely more flirting and stuff between the various young courtiers  
  
**A/N: Lots of thanks to my reviewers~ Only 2 for Chapter 3!!! Where the hell did the rest of you go??? J/k.heehee  
  
ShadowGoddess - Derric looks like Flauvic? They only share the same coloured hair; Derric's eyes are green like his mother's. Besides, some resemblance cannot be helped since they are related in some weird way.  
  
ChocolateEclar - Thank you, for reviewing every single chapter! As you would have seen, most of my character's names stems from that of their parents. I just fiddle with them and such. Glad that you are satisfied with who green eyes is and the reactions to Tylana.  
  
***A/N: PLEASE read and review, it means a lot to an egotistical person like me. It also spurs me on to update sooner!!! 


	5. Dancing Queen

Heart Duel  
  
Chapter 5: Dancing Queen  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the characters' descendants from Crown and Court Duel, which belongs to Sherwood Smith.and not me.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I spent the day practicing dueling in the garrison courts in the company of my newfound friends.  
  
I am good with the sword, handling it with proficiency. This seemed to take the courtiers by surprise, as my father and aunt were not especially good at the sword.  
  
Feeling triumphant after beating Lord Russell yet again, I grinned mischievously at Derrick saying "How about a bout Derrick?" "No, thank you," was his brisk reply.  
  
"Afraid that I will beat you now, are you?" I said with a smile, my hands on my hips. This instigated laughter from the avidly watching crowd, and mock anger from Derric.  
  
"As if! I'll take you on any day, Lana!" with that said he jabbed his practice blade at me, which I easily parried. Our blades crashed together noisily as we both attempted to defeat the other.  
  
I kept my eyes on his every move, trying to discern an opening in his defense. My chance presented itself when he tried to trip me by sticking out his right foot.  
  
Jumping out of the way, I thrust my blade towards his arm (the one wielding the blade), jabbed it swiftly, at which he yelled in pain, before hooking my blade through his and wrenching it out of his hand with a deft flick of my wrist.  
  
Lifting my arm upwards, I pointed my blade towards the base of his neck.  
  
"I yield," he said, with his hands in the air. "Please don't kill me, I'm too young too die!" he added in a pleading voice.  
  
Lord Russell patted him on the back with a sigh and said, "Join the club."  
  
"What club?" asked Derrick in surprise.  
  
"The 'We Lost to Lana Club' of course!" he said with a straight face.  
  
While dueling, we talked about the various fashions and plays currently playing at court. It seemed that the current fashion at balls and such, was for the guests to entertain themselves by singing or dancing.  
  
I thought that it was such a splendid idea!  
  
Although it would mean that the many dance troupes, drama theatres and choirs would lose a fair bit of income.  
  
I was a fair dancer, having been schooled personally by my mother on the different court dances. Learning about country and line dances by attending the fairs we had occasionally back in Tlanth.  
  
My real forte was singing. No one in my family has or had a great voice, so it came as a great surprise to everyone that I could sing. It seemed that I began "singing" when I was a baby, humming the songs of the Hill Folk from my cradle as they wafted through the air outside my window.  
  
Maybe I might have a chance at singing tonight!  
  
Amongst our varying discussions about plays and fashions, was a rumour that a delegation from the Emperor's court in Erev-Li-Erval (the Empress or Aranu Crown in Mel's time had passed away, leaving the throne to her declared heir who had a wife of Hrethan descent) would be arriving at about the time my Flower Day would be held, for reasons yet unknown.  
  
Most of the young Lords and Ladies, including myself, were very much excited at the prospect of seeing some new faces around, some probably hoping to contract a good marriage of sorts!  
  
Night soon fell. We departed yet again to our own private rooms to get ready for the ball. Derrick had said that he would escort me down the grand stairway to the ballroom, as I was the guest of honour, and would be opening the ball. I laughed inwardly at the striking resemblance we would have to his parents!  
  
I had meticulously planned my attire for the evening. My satin gown would be a midnight blue, with a sprinkling of diamonds at the front of the bodice. The cut of the gown fit me like a glove, yet it had a modest square neckline. The sleeves made of the same material, clung closely to my upper arms and flared at the lower arms. The full skirt hid my dainty feet from view, but did not hinder my movements.  
  
Louise placed my diamond tiara upon my head of auburn curls, and fastened it in place. Diamond studs glittered in my ears, while a diamond choker encircled my slender neck.  
  
"Thank you, Louise." I smiled appreciatively at her, as she curtsied and backed away.  
  
I was ready! Taking deep breaths to calm my rapidly beating heart, I walked out into the hallway, to find Derrick making his way towards me. After performing an elaborate bow, he gallantly offered his arm, which I took with a grin. We walked arm in arm across the hall to the gallery that overlooked the ballroom, and stopped at the landing at the top of the grand stairway.  
  
The tasteful way in which the ballroom had been decorated took my breath away.  
  
"Its like being under the sea isn't it?" breathed Derrick close to my ear.  
  
"Its beautiful!" was all I could manage.  
  
There were streamers and ribbons of every shade of blue and green imaginable hanging from the chandelier in the middle of the ceiling to the walls. Silvery pieces of gauze hung from these streamers and ribbons, acting like a misty veil.  
  
The music started at a footman's signal, as Derrick and I walked down the grand stairway with umpteen faces turned towards us. At the bottom of the stairs, the various courtiers many of which I had not met curtsied and bowed like flowers in the wind.  
  
I smiled and curtsied in return feeling the ecstasy and excitement inside me reach greater heights. We made our way towards the raised dais, which had been specially constructed for my introduction.  
  
I curtsied in the formal way to the King and Queen, both who looked resplendent in their Royal finery. Derrick handed me to his father with a bow, while Uncle Danric kissed my outstretched hand before pulling me up the dais to join him and Aunt Mel.  
  
Turning around, I saw that the courtiers had all positioned themselves to face the dais. Those who did not know me looked upon my flushed face with mild interest, whispering amongst themselves.  
  
"I thank you all for taking time to attend my niece's introduction ball." Said Uncle Danric in a booming voice, surprising for one who seems so subdued.  
  
"May I have the honour of introducing to you, Lady Tylana Astiar of Tlanth, daughter to Count Branaric and Countess Nimiar of Tlanth, and niece to my wife Queen Meliara and myself." He added, after the applause had died down.  
  
Aunt Mel smiled at me jovially and with a playful shove at me said, "Go and dance!"  
  
Uncle Danric extended his hand to me, which I accepted graciously, and led me to the dance floor. He was a wonderful dancer, and charming in every single way possible! I could see why Aunt Mel had fallen in love with him.  
  
Hopefully, I would be able to find such a man!  
  
After dancing with Uncle Danric, I danced with Derrick and Lord Russell, amongst others, all whom were fair of face.  
  
I spied Lady Tamora waltzing happily in Derrick's arms, laughing whenever he spoke. Flirting with him almost outlandishly!  
  
However, Derrick seemed almost impervious to her charms, acting as if she flirted with him all the time. On second thought, that must be true!  
  
The ball ended with me receiving yet another round of applause. By now, I had met the famously beautiful Lady Tamara, her debonair husband Lord Russav and other court figures whom were the parents of my peers.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry about the lack of romance so far, but I promise it'll most probably be coming in the next! Got his name and stuff all down.there is also going to be some excitement and mystery in later chaps, so stay tuned!!! To those of u who want to be notified every time I update, send me your email address in the review!(  
  
**A/N: Now to thank the reviewers!!!  
  
ChocolateEclar- thanks yet again, its wonderful to be able to chat with a reviewer!  
  
Steph- My COUSIN!!! Sorry but I dun think I'll be able to add your name or shar's in.lol!  
  
www- thanks for the compliment.keep reading.wongwan ROX!!! Hahaz  
  
Melian- hopefully my paragraphing in this chapter is better!  
  
Valsong- thanks.u know who u r!  
  
Elizabeth Keys- Sorry about nothing interesting happening at the ball, but there will be in the next chapter!! I am glad u like where it is going.  
  
Oy Angelina- Loving "Pensieve" so much! Thanks for R/R-ing and the compliment.please don't even shoo puppies with your foot! Hope you'll stay tuned! 


	6. Could It Be Love?

Heart Duel  
  
*A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Ms. Sherwood Smith, the woman who brought CCD to life for all of us, and for providing me with information about Sartor and its royal family, etc. THANK YOU so much!!! I hope that this chapter will allow you guys to understand what Sartor is about, although some of it will be made up by me along the way.hahaz;)  
  
Disclaimer: Little of it belongs to me, me and only ME! But most of it belongs to Ms. Smith.sad feeling, isn't it?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: Could It Be.Love?  
  
The days passed swiftly and pleasantly, although I soon grew restless with the monotony of it all. I longed to run barefoot in the fields of Tlanth, to sing with the Hill Folk, to be.normal.  
  
I know I'm far from special, except maybe to my family and friends. But what is true love like? I've often wondered.  
  
Seeing Aunt Mel and Uncle Danric together made me wonder.  
  
Could one love another so much as to see only his or her perfections, and accepting their flaws?  
  
Could one love so deep as to sacrifice one's life for the other's?  
  
Could one love with no restrictions, enabling them to say, "I love you" at any given time or place?  
  
Till I meet my true love, I guess I'll never know. "M'lady, you are late!" cried Louise in an exaggerated whisper, peering at me anxiously. Her flustered look made a laugh bubble at my throat. I quickly repressed it in fear of aggravating her further.  
  
"Don't worry, I was just thinking."  
  
I threw off the bedcovers, stepping lightly on to the tiled floor. The marble chilled my feet. Louise hovered nearby, ready for my next command.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The day was warm and bright, the arrival of spring.  
  
While instructing Louise to get me my walking gown, I hurriedly washed and cleaned myself.  
  
The dress this time was a light green-blue colour. The perfect colour for a spring day! The silks fell gracefully like a waterfall, pooling around my feet. The bow-shaped collar was trimmed with silver lace, as were the sleeves, which fanned like wings at my sides.  
  
"How would you like your hair today M'lady?" asked Louise, as I settled myself down at the dressing table.  
  
"Hmm.how about braiding these two bunches which frame my face and tying them together at the back?"  
  
"That would be nice," was all she said, as she worked her slim fingers through my hair.  
  
The end result was perfect!  
  
Louise had braided a silver tiara into my hair, with the centrepiece of a sword-shaped green crystal hanging in the middle of my forehead.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The delegation from Erev-li-Erval was to arrive today. I was supposed to be in attendance at the welcome ceremony, but managed to weasel out of it after much pleading with Aunt Mel.  
  
I decided to spend my free time in the gardens, which was in itself a work of art.  
  
The rattle of numerous horse carriages and the excited neighs of the horses could be heard in the distance.  
  
The delegation had arrived.  
  
Apparently, the diplomats arriving were here to accomplish more than just an alliance treaty. No one knew what, except the royal family. Even I was not told.  
  
The young lords and ladies of court have tried time and again to gain information from either of the royal siblings, but both kept mum.  
  
An accomplishment for usually talkative Derrick.  
  
The continuous interrogation soon forced the siblings to seek refuge in their own rooms or their parents'.  
  
With a book in hand, I made my way deeper into the heart of the maze of trees and shrubs, immersing myself in solitude and nature.  
  
Seating myself against an oak tree next to a pond, I began to read. The book was about Erev-li-Erval, her history, culture and people. I must have fallen asleep, as the sounds of the festivities slowly faded away.  
  
A soft neigh and the tossing of a mane awaked me.  
  
Opening my eyes, I was greeted with the most monstrous looking thing to haunt me for the rest of my life. A horse!  
  
The slobbering beast had its face thrust right in front of mine. I gave a yell loud enough to startle it, and slammed backwards into the tree behind me, scrambling to get up.  
  
My eyes, which were wide with terror, soon regain their focus, and began to assess their surroundings.  
  
Upon the great beast sat a young man. His dark brown hair was tied neatly at the nape of his neck, and his golden brown eyes bore through my emerald green ones.  
  
His face showed no remorse under that plumed hat which was tilted at a jaunty angle. That uncaring expression fanned the fires of my anger.  
  
How dare he!  
  
"Excuse me, M'lady. I fear I had failed to see you from up here," he apologised in detached manner.  
  
If that could be considered an apology.  
  
"But you seem to blend into the surroundings," he continued, as he smiled at his own weak attempt at a joke, looking me up and down in my green-blue gown.  
  
My cheeks burned both with anger and embarrassment.  
  
"What kind of a gentleman are you? How dare you invade upon my privacy? How.get your horse out of my face!" I screamed both in fear and anger.  
  
Seeing my distress, he leapt from his horse gracefully and took a step towards me, probably to calm me down.  
  
I took a step back, and tripped over a tree root.  
  
A strangled cry escaped from my lips, as I felt myself fall in slow motion. My hands reached out, and grabbed at the only solid body it could find. As I waited for the moment of impact, nothing happened!  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, and what I saw shocked me.  
  
Mystery man had my left lower arm in his firm grip. He immediately pulled me upright towards him, his free arm encircling my slender waist.  
  
In my dazed state, and with the momentum of his tug, I hit him full on in the chest.  
  
With my left hand, I cradled my head, which throbbed from the sudden jerks I had put it through. My head was bowed, supported by my left hand, which was sandwiched between my forehead and the crook of his neck. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Inevitably, I breathed in his scent.  
  
He smelled like the earth, like the forests back in Tlanth, wild and musky.  
  
He smelled like home.  
  
Home, the very place I wished I was, the very place I sorely missed from the depths of my heart.  
  
Yet for a moment, encircled by his strong arms, I felt as if I were safe at home.  
  
What am I thinking? I am being taken advantaged by a stranger for goodness sake!  
  
But I enjoyed it!  
  
My common sense soon returned to me, and I lifted my heavy head with a groan, beginning to protest at his audacity. But before a word could be uttered, Derrick approached leading a young lady unknown to me.  
  
The girl was pretty, with flaming red hair, a contrast to her pale skin. A sprinkle of freckles dusted he petite nose, and she was dressed in a gauzy purple gown, which bordered on the opulent, although it fit her every curve. But what drew me to her were her eyes.  
  
They were a deep violet!  
  
Mystery man released me from his embrace, as a pale flush tinted his tanned cheeks. I was too absorbed in looking at the newcomer, that I forgot to be embarrassed at being caught in an intimate embrace with a stranger.  
  
"Lana! There you are!" exclaimed Derrick with what sounded like false cheerfulness.  
  
"I see you have already met Crown Prince Kaelen-Dei Landis," he continued.  
  
Crown Prince? What the.  
  
"You mean.this rude ruffian is a Crown Prince?" I asked, disbelieving, with my finger pointed at Mystery man.  
  
"Ruffian, brother?" asked the lady with a forced laugh, although her amusement was apparent in her expressive eyes. "What have you done this time?"  
  
Brother?  
  
I was getting confused.  
  
"Who are these people, Derrick?" I asked in frustration.  
  
Derrick cleared his throat at my outburst.  
  
"Lady Tylana, may I introduce you to His Royal Highness The Crown Prince Kaelan-Dei Landis, and his sister Her Royal Highness The Princess Meridanaria Landis of; children to King Rel and Queen Yustnesveas of Erev- li-Erval."  
  
Erev-li-Erval? The delegation!  
  
The Crown Prince and Princess both bowed and curtsied respectively.  
  
"Your Highnesses, my cousin the esteemed Lady Tylana Astiar of Tlanth."  
  
Esteemed?  
  
I curtsied mechanically, extending my hand distastefully for that lousy excuse of a Crown Prince.  
  
His eyes met mine as he straightened. Was that remorse?  
  
If it was, I'll never know, for they soon resumed their glassy stare.  
  
"Would you two like to join us in our stroll?" asked Derrick.  
  
We both agreed, and Crown Prince Kaelan-Dei went to retrieve his chestnut mare, which had sidled away, and was munching on a bunch of grass.  
  
We two ladies were sandwiched between the men. Unluckily for me, the Crown Prince was on my right, his gloved hand nearly brushing mine, as his horse trotted obediently beside him.  
  
The stroll was mainly silent throughout, punctuated with light conversation about their trip and their first impression of Athanarel. This gave me an opportunity to observe the Crown Prince.  
  
He had since removed his hat, making it easier to make out his features.  
  
He was about Derrick's age, seventeen to eighteen thereabouts, with a high forehead and a pointed chin. His hair was the colour of rich chocolate. His deep-set eyes were a shade lighter, like golden honey, framed by long curling lashes, partially hidden under straight eyebrows. He was slim, yet muscular, about half a head taller than I.  
  
The expression he had on now, made him look thoughtful. His jaw was tense, and his eyebrows knitted in a slight frown, as if deep in thought. A dimple was apparent in his left cheek, his gloved hands now clasped behind his back.  
  
Dressed in a long off-white tunic shirt, belted with a deep maroon silk sash, worn under an open knee-length vest of a lighter shade, the collar, cuffs and hem of the vest were trimmed with gold thread. His slim frame filled the tunic and vest perfectly. His matching trousers were tucked loosely into his black weave knee-high boot tops.  
  
(A/N: Black weave is a waxy plant harvested along riversides and in marshes. It looks like snakeskin and can only be found in black.)  
  
All in all, he was handsome.  
  
Handsome? Now, where did that come from?  
  
I shook my head slightly to clear it of my foolish thoughts.  
  
"So, what is the whole secrecy about the alliance treaty?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
  
This brought the three of them out of their own personal reverie. Derrick and the Princess had seemed troubled, heads both bent in worry.  
  
What is going on?  
  
At my questioning, the Crown Prince arched his eyebrow and asked, "You mean you don't know?"  
  
"Know what?" I asked yet again.  
  
At this, Derrick looked stricken.  
  
"My sister is betrothed to your cousin." He replied simply, glancing quickly at the couple beside us.  
  
Derrick had managed to compose himself, and threw me an embarrassed smile. The Princess just looked at me shyly from under lowered lashes, but I sensed a deep sadness within those violet eyes.  
  
"Betrothed?" I asked.  
  
What is wrong with me? (A/N: she keeps repeating the question)  
  
"Yeah, I mean yes. Betrothed," answered Derrick, who seemed quite surprised at hearing this himself.  
  
"It is a.marriage alliance," continued the Princess, almost bitterly.  
  
What is wrong with them?  
  
"Well then, congratulations!" I said happily, turning to envelop the princess in a hug.  
  
She gasped in surprise, before relaxing and returning the favour, although she seemed to cling on to me as if for support.  
  
Reluctantly, she stepped back. Tears were brimming her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away.  
  
I soon realised the reason for her tears.  
  
She is sent here as an ambassador from her Kingdom, away from her family and friends. She has to learn to love a stranger, embrace his customs and way of life, forsaking her own happiness. And she was only a year or less older than I!  
  
The Crown Prince must have seen his sister's tears, for he suggested that we return to the residence in search of some much needed rest.  
  
As I turned from the group to head to my own rooms, Derrick tapped me lightly on the arm. I turned, a questioning look in my eyes.  
  
"You will join us at the engagement ball later tonight?" he asked.  
  
I nodded and turned to leave, when he whispered urgently into my ear.  
  
"Meet me at the library in an hour!"  
  
I was puzzled at his request, but said nothing. Instead, I smiled at the Princess who nodded her head in acknowledgement; and curtsied to her brother, who bowed gracefully in return.  
  
We went our separate ways, and as I made my way down the empty hallways, I kept guessing at what Derrick wanted to tell me.  
*A/N: Sorry for keeping you all waiting! But I am a STUDENT, and there are obligations u must attend to as one. But, I kept my promise, and this has been completed over a day during the March holidays. This is my longest chapter yet!  
  
Well, romance is in the air! Something some of u guys have been pestering me about.heehee.it's kinda like a love/hate thing, but as u can probably see, Lana can't stand Kaelan-Dei as yet.  
  
I know, I know, Kaelan-Dei and Meridanaria don't look alike. But I thought it'd be unique to have a contrast, so there!  
  
Lastly, I'd like to thank Ms. Sherwood Smith yet again for the information on Sartor and Erev-li-Erval, otherwise known as Eidervaen (thot Erev-li- Erval sounded nicer) she has provided me with. Also, the patience in which she has employed to answer my various questions.  
  
**A/N: I have never read "Beauty" by Ms. Smith, and have yet to get my hands on the Firebird edition of CCD, so forgive me for any mistakes regarding names and the such.  
  
Thanks to the Reviewers:  
  
Savannah: Thanx for the compliment! Yeah, I know the name "coughing" wasn't all that great, so I revised it a little, but all the names are still there.sorry! Keep reading! Hope u liked this chapter!  
  
Nikki: Yup, here it is.TADAA!!!  
  
Rosebud: Sorry for leaving you hangin' there, hope this makes up for it!  
  
SparkleRain: Glad you liked it as much as I loved writing it! Thanx for pointing out the mistake.but am too lazy to change it.another time perhaps!  
  
LybiLunsar: I know, she's a little Mary-Sue, but she has a fear of horses. So that makes her kinda normal too.  
  
Yufina: No Prob.just read on!  
  
Debbie: You think so?  
  
Ky: Have continued with it.sorry for the long wait!  
  
Invisible: Yeah.confused, confused.  
  
Ling2: Thanx for the compliment again, here it is!  
  
Behindmyeyes: U're not the only one who complained of too many characters at one go, but its too late to change it now I guess.hope u enjoy this one.sorry! And thanx for ur super long review, means u really took the time to read and analyse it.hahaz;)  
  
Sherwood Smith: OOH.the author herself!!! Oh my, thanx again Ms. Smith!  
  
RyleeWhitmore: Am flattered that "Heart Duel" is on your fave list. Ur story is great too.keep it going gurl!  
  
AniHope: Cool that u like it.here's the romance, or maybe not! I am sooooooooo evil  
  
ChocolateEclar: Aware of mary-sueness, but she's afraid of horses, as mentioned in chapter 4. Go read it if u haven't, I've edited it. Romance is kinda here!  
  
PLEASE R/R!!! 


	7. Affairs of The Heart

Heart Duel  
  
Disclaimer: Most of everything Belongs to Ms. Sherwood Smith. But some of it is MINE, MINE, MINE! (tyrannical laughter).hahaz  
  
Chapter 7: Affairs of The Heart  
  
My skirts swirled about my ankles with a rustle, as I walked down the lavishly furnished hallways.  
  
I reflected on the sudden turn of events as I headed to back to my rooms, yearning for its familiarity.  
  
Derrick was getting married?  
  
I just couldn't see him as a married man. Maybe it was because of his frequent appearances alone at balls and parties.  
  
Don't get me wrong. Derrick is just like any typical court dandy who flirts with all the ladies. The only difference is, he doesn't just flirt with one particular lady, but with most of them - just for the fun of it.  
  
I think he fears the responsibility he would be undertaking by being emotionally attached to one person.  
  
The way Princess Meridanaria called her soon-to-come marriage and alliance, made it seem more like an obligation she undertook reluctantly than a union of two people in love.  
  
What am I thinking?  
  
Of course they are not in love!  
  
But they did know about the betrothal, didn't they?  
  
They had to! That was what Derrick and Liara were not to speak of.  
  
The betrothal!  
  
But why the secrecy?  
  
I had to ask Derrick.  
  
Stepping into the rooms I now called my own, I spied a cup of steaming Listerblossom tea and some pastries upon the table.  
  
Louise must have gone to the trouble of ordering it from the kitchens in order for me to come back to a delicious brunch. Bless her soul!  
  
A cup of Listerblossom tea to clear my head was all I needed to feel refreshed.  
  
I continued my book on Erev-li-Erval while I sipped at the tea. It was a new book, and wrote about the many aspects of life in Sartor. The King and Queen were wise rulers, and had married for love, just like Uncle Danric and Aunt Mel.  
  
Two couples, two love marriages.  
  
Why then would they put their children through the misery of a betrothal?  
  
The bells rang in the distance. It was time to meet Derrick.  
He had arrived earlier than I, seated on the window seat he gazed forlornly at the gardens below. As I dropped the tapestry, which led to the alcove, he turned.  
  
He looked drained. Gone were his witty remarks and sarcastic comments.  
  
"Derrick, what's wrong?" I asked, seating myself next to him.  
  
"I can't do it." He said, through clenched teeth.  
  
"Can't do what? You mean you can't marry Princess Meridanaria?"  
  
The reason for this meeting suddenly dawned on me.  
  
He nodded, confirming my suspicions.  
  
"But why not?"  
  
"I don't love her," was his simple reply.  
  
That one little word means so much!  
  
Here was my usually boisterous cousin burdened by what the future may bring. But there is little I can do to help. T'was not I who arranged the betrothal. I cannot un-arrange it.  
  
"Why are you telling me this? There is nothing I can do." I placed my hand over his, hoping to give comfort.  
  
"Because you are the only one outside my family who knows of this - arrangement." He faltered on the last word.  
  
"What should I do?" he asked with a pained expression, standing up to pace the room.  
  
"Learn to love her," was all I could offer.  
  
"Love can be nurtured," I continued hastily, "besides, Princess Meridanaria doesn't seem like one difficult to love. She is beautiful and.in need of love." I ended, remembering the hug we shared just over an hour ago.  
  
"I know that," he answered a little irritably, "but what if she doesn't, can't love me?"  
  
"You think she's in love with another?"  
  
"A beautiful girl like that would have no lack of suitors." He answered wryly.  
  
"The same applies to a handsome man like you." I rebutted, throwing my most flirtatious smile in his direction.  
  
He laughed.  
  
A full, hearty laugh.  
  
"Don't tempt me, Lana. I have no wish to be unfaithful to my wife before I even marry her!" he gave me a mock reproachful look.  
  
I blushed at my boldness a moment before.  
  
"She's a stranger here, Derrick. She has to embrace life here with a different perspective. She has to establish herself as the fiancée of the future King of Remalna by gaining the respect of all at court. She has to prove that she is worthy of being Queen of Remalna. That is no easy feat, a feat far more difficult than what I am still trying to accomplish, just to prove that I am worthy of being part of the Royal Family."  
  
I paused to take a breath, before ending on what I hoped was an encouraging note.  
  
"Give her a chance."  
  
From across the room, he smiled to himself, lost in his own thoughts of what may come to be, depending on the choice he made.  
  
"Thank you, Lana. That helped in boosting my deflating ego." He said, turning his smile on me.  
  
"I thought your ego was impenetrable," I joked.  
  
"Well, it is not. I'm not impervious to everything, you know. Sometimes, I wish I were a commoner. Then I would be able to do anything I wanted to do," he said with faraway look in his eyes.  
  
"Not everything." I pointed out," you wouldn't be able to make sarcastic comments without getting slapped."  
  
"A few slaps are worth it." He replied.  
  
The conversation lapsed, and the silence grew protracted, until I remembered my unanswered question.  
  
"Why was the betrothal kept a secret?"  
  
He must have expected that question, for he did not seem surprised to hear it.  
  
"It was for her protection, especially during the time she was travelling here."  
  
Protection? From what?  
  
He seemed to read my mind, and answered the question.  
  
"She is a daughter of the Royal Family of Erev-li-Erval, and all their daughters are gifted with magic."  
  
Magic?  
  
"She is a sorceress?"  
  
"More of a mage."  
  
"Then, why would a mage need protection?"  
  
"She would, if the gift she possesses is unique only to her, and wields a great power. It is said that she can control the four elements: fire, water, earth and metal."  
  
"She certainly sounds powerful."  
  
"That's not the end of it," he remarked with a sigh, as if having a mage- princess for a wife made him weary.  
  
"There's more?" I asked, intrigued.  
  
"Yes. She can move things with her mind, heal, speak to animals, hypnotise people and read your mind - amongst other things," he added, waving his hand about airily.  
  
My jaw must have been touching the floor, for he laughed at my shocked expression.  
  
"Wow," I breathed.  
  
After getting over my initial shock, I continued my interrogation.  
  
"But why was her protection crucial only during her journey here?"  
  
He sat down heavily next to me again, resigned to answering my numerous questions.  
  
"She is the most safe at Sartor, where there are defense shields and the such around the city. But once she leaves Sartor, only she can protect herself. Although she is powerful, she is too young to fully master that power, and thus wield it efficiently."  
  
He took a deep breath and continued, "there are mages in this world far more powerful than she, the evil and ambitious ones would seek to capture her for their own means. They would most probably seek to capture her during her journey here, after her Flower Day, as that is when her powers would reach their peak."  
  
Another question had formed in my mind.  
  
"Then, wouldn't she be unsafe here?"  
  
"She would, if she didn't have the blessings of the Hill Folk. She communes with them too, as she does with animals, and they protect her as they would one of their own."  
  
"She sounds dangerous, in the sense that she would bring trouble to Remalna." I voiced my thoughts out loud.  
  
"She would be, till we're married, that is." Derrick mumbled so softly that I had to strain my ears to hear him.  
  
"Till you're married? Why would your marriage make a difference to the amount of attention she'll receive from evil mages?" I probed further.  
  
"It would - in a sense. For our marriage would mean that she is bound to me, and in turn, Remalna."  
  
I still did not fully understand what Derrick was finding so difficult to tell me.  
  
"What do you mean 'in a sense'?"  
  
I could have sworn Derrick flushed brick red at that question. That perked my interest.  
  
"Some of her powers would diminish after we."he trailed off.  
  
"After we?" I prompted.  
  
He took a deep breath to regain his composure before answering.  
  
"After we consummate our marriage." He finished, trying to avoid looking me in the eye.  
  
"You mean, she loses some of her powers once she loses her virginity?" I asked, quite appalled at the thought.  
  
"Yes." Derrick answered somewhat embarrassed at sharing the notion of making love to his future wife, with me.  
  
That explains it!  
  
With the loss of some of her powers, The Princess would not be such a prize to those evil mages, for she would be weaker than them. It also explains the need for a secret betrothal, so as to marry her off as soon as her powers achieve its maximum potential, without gaining too much unwanted attention.  
  
I swelled with my new-found knowledge.  
  
We had spent nearly two hours talking in the alcove, and the engagement ball would be commencing in an hour.  
  
I had exited the alcove, making my way to my rooms to get changed, when Derrick who was step behind me, suddenly stood in my path, a look of gratitude upon his face.  
  
Without a word, he took a step towards me, his arms encircling my shoulders, his cheek next to mine.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered fiercely into my ear, before stepping back to look me in the eye, and bowing.  
  
"Wait," I called out as he was exiting the library.  
  
He turned back to regard me questioningly.  
  
"That's what families are for." I said it with a sincere smile, remembering my own family back in Tlanth, who would be arriving for my Flower Day.  
  
He inclined his head in acknowledgement of my remark, smiled and departed.  
  
The rush of exhilaration I felt at being let in on this secret seemed to overwhelm me, but I steadied my rapidly beating heart with a deep breath before leaving the library with my head held high.  
  
*A/N: Hopefully no one has thought that this chapter has moved too slowly, and that there is too much conversation, but it was necessary to the plot. The main reason for this chapter is to further introduce Princess Meridanaria Landis. However, it should be noted that although Ms. Smith provided me with her name and background etc., I was the one who decided to give her powers! Honestly, the plot has changed quite a bit while I was writing this chapter, but I shan't go on about that.  
  
Sex is mentioned here, but don't fret about this story going beyond the PG- 13 rating, it won't. I don't think I'm good at writing that stuff anyway.  
  
Lastly, I hope this chapter is as good as, or even better than the last. I'm tiring myself out by trying to be better each time. Although I just completed the 8th chapter, I'm not very happy with it as yet, but it involves the engagement ball and a bit of cheeky fun.  
  
Now, to thank the Reviewers:  
  
Yina: Thanx for reviewing.am hoping that u'd get the character drawing done soon!  
  
Shiara the witch: I guess we're all romance freaks. but I am trying to blend in action and mystery with it.  
  
Savannah: Sorry abt the tenses, can't see what is wrong.but I'm blind! I'll try to improve, just can't help it all that much, the words just flow as they will! Contrived? I guess, I was actually thinking of another way to intro Kaelen-Dei, but I thot that I'd might as well use her fear of horses. Am not much of a horse person, so I dunno much bout them.will take u up on ur offer! Besides, I thot Kaelen would look betta on a chestnut than a white horse.hahaz!  
  
Debbie: Which Debbie r u? Debra or Debbie? Anyway, thanx for the encouragement1  
  
Sak: Lana is a little full of herself I guess, but not really in a bad way. She has to kinda show that she is perfect in front of all those courtiers.  
  
Elaniel: I'm glad to hear you like this chapter the best. Maybe, its because the romance has begun too? Sorry about all the names.don't forget, I'm a new writer so I do tend to rush.I guess. Noticed you got the names a little mixed up, Esp. "Tamora" and "Tamara". "Tamora" is the daughter.and yes, she and Derrick are cousins somewhat. I mentioned that through Lana - in a way. But Tamora is like her mother, you know? Power-hungry, u could say, so she duzzn't really care that they're related. Hope that helps!  
  
AniHope: Yup, ROMANCE! My fren was complaining that I lied to her about having romance, she claimed it was not enough! But wanna clarify that Lana isn't the type to throw herself at a stranger. So stay tuned.coz there's more excitement to come.  
  
Jou: Take ur time.  
  
Melian: Thanx for reviewing, I absolutely ADORE "How can I not love u".(Man, was I gushing?)  
  
SparkleRain: Glad u liked it, new characters are refreshing I guess, the nxt chap is here!  
  
Sherwood: It's a relief to hear that u're enjoying it! Almost as if I'm getting your stamp of approval.actually it is.hope this chap is just as good, and lives up to your expectations! U dun mind the changes I made to Meridanaria, do u?  
  
Lingy: Am trying!  
  
Charmgirl: Glad u like it! I will!  
  
Valsongz: like durz..  
  
Hannirose: Glad u love it! And yes, Kaelen-Dei IS good-lookin! She had a bad experiece with a horse, read the edited version of chap 4 to find out what happened.and I've updated haven't I?  
  
CCLybi: Yup, I kinda based her on Alanna, coz I didn't want everyone in the story to look alike! As u can see, she has the gift, like Alanna too. But, yeah, she's more lady-like. Kaelen-Dei is like Vidanric I guess, I haven't really thot out his character all that well.so I'll just see how it goes!  
  
ChocolateEclar: Yup, she did! Glad she ain't a Mary-sue no more!  
  
PLEASE R/R! 


	8. A Kiss Will Suffice

Heart Duel  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
Chapter 8: A Kiss Will Suffice  
  
Dressed in a pale yellow gown trimmed with gold and decorated on the bodice with a sprinkling of sunstones, I stood at the marble landing of the grand stairway, my hand which had a fully bloomed pale rose corsage encircling its wrist, rested lightly on the oak banister.  
  
The gown was simple, but I felt like a Queen as I surveyed the crowd, which had gathered for the ball held to welcome the delegation from Erev-li- Erval.  
  
I walked lightly down the marble steps, my head held high, as I inhaled the fragrant aromas wafting throughout the entire room.  
  
When I arrived at the bottom, I tried to blend into the crowd, but to no avail. Lady Renata and Lady Trisana, who seemed to be enjoying themselves tremendously, immediately claimed me.  
  
I contributed their growing excitement to the attention the three of us were drawing from the many young lords from Erev-li-Erval.  
  
After making a few rounds around the ballroom with Renata and Trisana, I discovered that most of the delegation from Erev-li-Erval, were red heads and their skins ranged from fair to an earthy brown.  
  
I made a mental note to read up on this trait.  
  
As Renata and Trisana left me to dance with a couple of lords, I made my way towards The banquet table, which was piled high with sweet meats and various bottles of wine.  
  
I spotted Uncle Danric and Aunt Mel holding a conversation with Crown Prince Kaelen-Dei. Since I had failed to greet both my Uncle and Aunt that day, it was only appropriate for me to do so now.  
  
Aunt Mel saw me first, and gave me her most dazzling smile, while beckoning me to join them with a slight flick of her fan. I nodded my agreement and was soon standing next to her.  
  
My sudden arrival interrupted the conversation the two men were having, and they both looked up in surprise. Uncle Danric sketched a bow while Crown Prince Kaelen-Dei took my outstretched hand and kissed it.  
The question in his eyes was hard to miss, but I kept my face bland and continued to stare at him unblinkingly.  
  
Instead of resuming their conversation, Uncle Danric and Aunt Mel excused themselves to entertain the other guests.  
  
That left me with him.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. But not with you."  
  
He must have been shocked at my straightforward refusal, but continued the conversation anyway.  
  
"The courage to speak your mind is commendable."  
  
"At least I have a mind." I retorted.  
  
"Please M'lady, you aren't still angry at what happened earlier today, are you?" he asked in a concerned whisper.  
  
"No, I am angry at the way you reacted to it." I replied just as quietly.  
  
"Pray tell what I did wrongly."  
  
"You laughed." At this, I dropped my gaze from his piercing golden brown ones.  
  
And held me close enough to remind me of home. (A/N: I'm not sure how to do the italics yet. Forgive me.)  
  
"I apologise then. Am I forgiven?"  
  
"Maybe." I replied, eyes still downcast.  
  
I willed him to go away, but he didn't budge an inch. He didn't even move a muscle.  
  
We must have been quite a sight, both our heads bent as if in conversation, but not a word being exchanged. Muffled whispers near us drew my attention, and I looked up to see a few groups of courtiers staring pointedly at us whilst whispering amongst themselves.  
  
My cheeks flushed red, but he stood a foot away from me with his eyes glazed over and his face expressionless.  
  
I moved to walk past him. As I did so, his hand shot out to grab my arm. I gasped, glancing around to see if anyone noticed his sudden movement.  
  
"You haven't answered my question, M'lady," he said, smiling lightly.  
  
"What question?" I hissed, my eyes aflame with anger.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he whispered, loud enough only for me to hear. His breath tickled my cheek, causing me to giggle at the sensation.  
  
"Oh, alright! But you had better leave me alone after this." I warned, shaking my closed fan in the 'you are very improper' mode.  
  
"If you wish, M'lady," he replied, smiling lightly while offering me his arm and leading me towards the dance floor.  
  
The crowd parted to let us through, as he, like his sister was a guest of honour.  
  
We arrived at the dance floor just as Derrick and Princess Meridanaria, and Uncle Danric and Aunt Mel began to dance. The entire dance floor was empty, save for the six of us.  
  
Derrick winked at me over his partner's shoulder, and I rolled my eyes in response. He had returned to being his usual joking self.  
  
A throat being cleared brought me back to where I really was - dancing with the Crown Prince.  
  
He was dressed to the nines yet again. He looked the part of a King, decked out in gold from head to toe. I had to stop myself from snorting at his extravagance.  
  
The other ladies seemed to think otherwise.  
  
As we whirled around the perimeter of the dance floor, audible sighs could be heard. I, like Princess Meridanaria received my fair share of poisoned glares.  
  
It wasn't as if I were enjoying this!  
  
Alright, maybe I liked the way his hand rested on the small of my back, and the way he lightly clasped my hand, and the way he twirled and caught me effortlessly, and.  
  
What am I thinking?  
  
I must've gone mad for thinking such thoughts!  
  
"You look really beautiful tonight," he commented.  
  
"Thank you," I replied somewhat breathlessly.  
  
Was it because of the dancing or because he complimented me?  
  
My gaze met his as the dance ended. His eyes, like his sister's were expressive, but he could hide his emotions well when he chose.  
  
Now, he appraised me as a man would a woman, making me shiver involuntarily.  
  
The ballroom suddenly fell silent. Uncle Danric and Aunt Mel were to make an announcement. Crown Prince Kaelen-Dei kissed my hand - which I didn't realise was still nestled snugly in his, and departed to join Uncle Danric, Aunt Mel, Derrick and Princess Meridanaria on the dais.  
  
"Ladies, Gentlemen and our distinguished guests from Erev-li-Erval, I thank you all for taking time to attend this ball," announced Uncle Danric, lifting his wine glass in a toast.  
  
"The reason for hosting this ball was obviously to welcome our guests from Erev-li-Erval." A round of applause greeted this.  
  
"However," continued Uncle Danric, "we had an ulterior motive."  
  
He beckoned Derrick forward with a nod of his head and a discreet wink, before returning to stand beside his wife.  
  
Derrick who was usually nervous at being at the centre of attraction, walked calmly towards the edge of dais with Princess Meridanaria by his side.  
  
His calm composure did not last long.  
  
"I - I mean, WE have an announcement to make," he said stuttering slightly, while he turned slightly to extend his hand to the princess who was standing behind him.  
  
As she took his hand with a watery smile, he smiled encouragingly at her and indicated for her to continue their announcement.  
  
"We are to be married in three months," said Princess Meridanaria, gaining confidence with each word that left her lips.  
  
The sadness in her eyes just hours ago was replaced with overwhelming happiness and excitement as they sparkled with new life.  
  
Although it had not been love at first sight, at least they seemed blissfully in love right now. I was glad that my talk with Derrick had resulted in such instantaneous results.  
  
The applause that rang out then was deafening. Derrick wore a look of dazed happiness and a lopsided smile, while Princess Meridanaria blushed deeply, smiling sweetly behind her lace fan, her eyes downcast demurely.  
  
When she dared a look at Derrick, however, she suddenly let out a giggle, her face still partially hidden by her fan. That giggle soon became a laugh when the rest of us realised what she was giggling at, and started laughing.  
  
It wasn't a rude laugh, but one of pure amusement - and one she couldn't stifle. (Not that we could).  
  
Her laughter tinkled like a bell rung on a clear spring morning, and the expression of pure joy washing over her delicate features was something to behold.  
  
But it was the look upon Derrick's face, which was priceless!  
  
"What is so funny?" he asked indignantly.  
  
"You are!" she replied, as another peal of laughter escaped from her lips.  
  
"Hmph! How dare you laugh at your future husband!" he scolded her in jest, inciting even more laughter from the avidly watching crowd below the dais.  
  
His reprimand just caused her to laugh even more, tears welling up in her violet eyes.  
  
"I fear my sister is hard to silence when she is having a fit of giggles, but you have to admit that you did look silly indeed Your Highness," said the Crown Prince mock-solemnly, as he casually walked over to Derrick and patted him on the shoulder with one hand, while holding his wine glass in the other.  
  
Derrick arched an eyebrow at the Crown Prince's remark before frowning.  
  
"What then must I do to silence her, and in turn save whatever dignity I have left?" asked Derrick, directing his question at the Crown Prince.  
  
"I'm sure a kiss would suffice," replied the Crown Prince coolly, before taking a sip of wine.  
  
Upon hearing this, Princess Meridanaria quickly sobered, her laughter dying as quickly as they had come.  
  
"Kaelen, you can't be serious!" she asked her brother, violet eyes wide with shock and fiery hair in slight disarray.  
  
Before he could answer, Derrick pulled her towards him and kissed her lightly on the lips, causing her to stiffen abruptly.  
  
The crowd roared its approval, although I spied many a glare of jealousy from both the young lords and ladies - one of which belonged to Lady Tamora of Savona.  
  
When they broke apart, they smiled embarrassedly at each other.  
  
I released a breath I did not know I was holding.  
  
As the courtiers toasted to the health of the future King and Queen of Remalna, I wove in and out of crowd in an attempt to reach the dais. Upon reaching my destination, Princess Meridanria caught my eye and excused herself from the various courtiers who were congratulating her.  
  
As she walked excitedly towards me, I couldn't help but notice how her smile seemed to widen.  
  
"Thank you, so much." She whispered next to my ear as she embraced me.  
  
Pulling away, I looked at her quizzically, trying to feign innocence. "Thank you?"  
  
She raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Derrick told me."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yes, apparently. And it helped."  
  
"I think you and Derrick balance and complement each other on different aspects. A perfect match!" I declared.  
  
"You think so?" asked Meridanaria.  
  
"I don't mean to judge, but that little fiasco on the dais just now proves how you two can bring out a different side of the other - although that is Derrick's typical behaviour," I added after some consideration. "On the other hand, your mild nature would help tame Derrick's rowdy one, as his would add a little spice to your life." I grinned at her when I reached the end of my little speech, one she reciprocated.  
  
"That is a lot of observations for a day," she replied thoughtfully, "but you summed it all up pretty well!" she continued, before rewarding me with her tinkling laughter.  
  
"So," I asked, "what do you think of my cousin?"  
  
"We have much in common, and he is unlike any prince I've met," she answered, choosing her words with care.  
  
"Unlike your brother, you mean." I replied pointedly.  
  
"Indeed, Kaelen is more serious. He often chides me for not behaving like a proper lady, especially at such functions," she replied, indicating our surroundings with her fan.  
  
"He isn't much of a gentleman himself," I commented, remembering our encounter earlier that day. "But I have to agree that he seems to be on his best behaviour tonight."  
  
I was just about to congratulate her on her betrothal, when a stranger with hair so light a yellow it seemed white, strode confidently towards us, wine glass in hand.  
  
"Your highness, congratulations on your betrothal," he said with a deep voice. "But why, may I ask, were we not told of it?" he asked with an air of casual interest.  
  
"I didn't think it would be of much interest, " replied Meridanaria evenly.  
  
"If your betrothal isn't important, then what is?" he asked, mildly surprised.  
  
"My brother's marriage of course!" she replied, stating the obvious, before introducing me to Lord Felix - the son of Lady Fialma.  
  
At the mention of his mother, I must've expressed surprise and shock. But he just smiled and said, "a small world isn't it? Luckily, I mean you and your family no harm."  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean it that way!" I apologised, afraid that I had offended him.  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't take it to heart," he replied with a warm smile.  
  
By now, the dancing had resumed. Derrick joined us to reclaim his fiancée for a dance, while Lord Felix asked the same of me.  
  
He was, surprisingly, a good dancer, especially for one so tall and muscular.  
  
His features were certainly not as fine as Crown Prince Kaelen-Dei's, but his charming smile and easy manner made him much more pleasant to be around.  
  
"How was your trip here?" I asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Quite pleasant, although travelling through the forest was quite an experience. I felt as if I was being watched, and embarrassed as I am to admit, it made me nervous," he answered with a faint hint of a blush on his fair cheeks.  
  
"The Hill Folk have that effect on people," I answered, remembering my own experiences with them.  
  
"As do you, Lady Tylana," he said huskily.  
  
Somewhat flustered at his flirtatious remark, I cleared my throat and mumbled an inaudible "thank you".  
  
"Forgive me if I startled you M'lady, but I only spoke the truth," he replied sincerely, staring down into my emerald green eyes with his azure blue ones.  
  
Fearful that I might drown in those pale sapphire eyes, I lowered my head, determined to stare straight ahead while the butterflies in my stomach settled themselves. Unfortunately, this did little to help, as all I saw was a cream coloured tunic pulled almost taut over his muscular frame.  
  
He twirled me for a final time before the dance ended. Glad to be free of his hypnotic gaze, I sighed inwardly in relief.  
  
"It was a pleasure dancing with you Lady Tylana," he said bowing gracefully. "Will I see you again?"  
  
"I believe you will," I replied with what I hoped was a confident smile gracing my face.  
  
As he turned and left, I admired the way his muscles rippled underneath his tunic.  
  
Me, and my silly thoughts!  
  
Feeling tired, I decided to retire for the night after wishing my friends and family good night.As I left the ballroom, I couldn't help but notice many prominent ladies of court clustered around the Crown Prince like bees to a hive.  
  
Needless to say, Lady Tamora was in the midst of it all, her arm wrapped possessively around his, her beautiful smile unable to hide the menacing glimmer in her bright blue eyes. She reminded me of a cat with ever-sharp claws, ready to strike at her opponent or whoever unlucky enough to cross her path.  
  
This was to be expected. With Derrick engaged, he was no longer an eligible bachelor, although this wouldn't stop all the ladies of court from giving up on him. However, I believed that the Crown Prince would keep most of them busy for a while, considering his status and availability.  
  
With a yawn, I dismissed all thought of the Crown Prince and the ball, and even the charming Lord Felix.  
  
* * * * * As I lay in bed planning what I should do in the days ahead before my Flower Day, an idea for an excursion struck me. It would be risky, but I was bored by the monotony of court life.  
  
Mixing with the ordinary folk again would be a refreshing change!  
  
* * * * * A/N: I don't think this chapter is as good as the previous one, actually I kinda think I'm betta at writing conversations, so dun mind me if it sounds draggy, yeah?  
  
Before I thank my reviewers, I'd like to thank my mother, my father, my sister, my brother.lol.just joking, my beta reader actually.the one and only WONGWAN! For giving me some kewl ideas and helping me to improve upon my chaps. The main reason she does this is coz she can't get into fanfic.net for some unknown reason, so I let her read it first.also, she has been my neighbour since we were in nappies, we were classmates for 2 years, and now we r school mates.yeah..that's abt all.(btw, she wanted her nick to appear real big, so its in bold.) Hahaz.crazee me.  
  
Now the reviewers:  
  
Coppercurls: glad u like it!  
  
Alegna: ok.I'll try to think of new phrases, yeah?  
  
Sak: hahaz, u're definitely a romance person, well kaelen-dei is in the nxt chap.so keep an eye out for him! But what makes u so sure she'll fall for him.hmm?  
  
Savannah: Finally, an approval from u! dun take it the wrong way, but u're my toughest reviewer, so am glad chap 7 pleased u.hopefully this one does too..*crosses fingers*  
  
Fifi: she noes of it.but she duzznt care.*boohoo*  
  
Hannirose: I guess he'll have to.now he has a betta reason too.Love! U've got a crush on Kaelen? How sweet..awww.I think I've made him too sweet.hmmm  
  
As always, R/R!!!!! 


	9. A Garland of Apologies

Heart Duel  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
Chapter 9: A Garland of Apologies  
  
I awoke as the sun rose over the hills in the distance, its warm rays reflected off my hair. Yawning and stretching languorously, I walked towards the windows and threw them open, breathing in the scent of nature.  
  
At that moment, Louise entered through the servants' passageway with a pot of hot chocolate and a plate of cakes and biscuits balanced on a silver tray in her hands.  
  
"Smells good!" I mused, sniffing at my breakfast.  
  
Due to all the excitement last night, I had forgotten to partake of the sweet meats and delicacies on display. Disregarding the silver utensils on the tray, I ate with my bare hands, as I sat on the over-stuffed cushions.  
  
As I licked my fingers clean, smiling to myself contentedly, Louise began pulling out my gown.  
  
"No, Louise. I shall not be needing those today," I said, shaking my head slightly.  
  
She seemed taken aback by my order, but dropped a curtsy and began returning the gown to the cupboards. "What, then would m'lady like to wear?" she asked impassively.  
  
"This!" I cried triumphantly, as I wrestled a simple peasant blouse and skirt from out of one of my trunks.  
  
It was perfect!  
  
The pearl white cotton blouse bared the shoulders slightly, and had little puffed up sleeves. The collar and sleeves of the blouse had lavender ribbons interwoven in them, allowing them to be tightened or loosened at will.  
  
The skirt contrasted the blouse completely. It was dark violet in colour, and flared out when the wearer did a little twirl. Colourful designs were woven near the hem, mainly depicting fully bloomed flowers and curling vines.  
  
Slipping on the blouse and skirt, I immediately threw on my dark cloak and pulled the hood over my head. After scribbling a note regarding my absence, and passing it to Louise to send to Aunt Mel, I looked in the mirror to ensure that I was entirely hidden underneath the cloak, before striding purposefully towards the doors.  
  
As I was just about to leave, an item placed on what I called the message table, caught my eye. It was a bouquet hyacinth, tied together with a simple lavender silk ribbon.  
  
"Louise, who sent this?" I asked waving the bunch of purple flowers at her.  
  
"A palace runner, m'lady." she replied, bobbing a curtsy.  
  
What did it mean?  
  
As I buried my head into the fragrant blooms, I ran through the list of flower meanings in my head. Mother had told me mostly about the meanings of roses, for they are the favoured flowers for courtship. But what does a hyacinth mean?  
  
Thinking that its meaning would come to me sooner or later, I decided weave the flowers into a garland I could wear on my head. A dangerous thing to do considering that I did not know its meaning, and that a flower worn in a lady's hair meant, "to exercise caution". (A/N: I don't know whether hyacinths can be woven into a garland, but here it can!)  
  
Foolhardy as I was, I decided that the hyacinth did enhance the overall aesthetic quality of my outfit, and proceeded to walk out the room into the silent hallway with the bouquet tucked safely under my cloak.  
  
Keeping to the shadows, I crept as silently as I could in my slippered feet. Once, I was almost discovered by a couple of chambermaids. Luckily, I managed to ease myself into an empty doorway just as they were turning the corner.  
  
One may wonder why I require stealth to leave the palace, especially since I am a royal guest. I had given this much thought as well, thinking up and discarding ideas, such as: leaving the palace dressed as a courtier, before changing into peasant clothes; or leaving secretly in peasant clothing. I finally settled on the latter, deciding that it was better to avoid malicious rumours that might spread if I were to leave the palace without an escort for an entire day.  
  
Creeping further down the hall, I lifted the heavy tapestry depicting a hunting scene. A servants' passageway cleverly hidden! I wouldn't have know of its existence had I not seen a messenger use it.  
  
However, I did not know where it led to, and could only cross my fingers and hope that it would be somewhere obscure from view.  
  
The passageway soon gave way to a spiral staircase lit only by torches. As I made my way down the twisting stairs, I fought a wave of dizziness. Along the way, I passed a few doorways, probably leading to other parts of the palace.  
  
At the bottom of the stairway was a simple wooden door. Pushing it open just a crack, a beam of sunlight streamed in, followed by the chirping of birds. The gardens! Pausing to make sure that there were no people nearby, I opened the door just wide enough for me to slip through.  
  
The sun was already hanging above the hilltops when I arrived at the walls surrounding the palace. They were made of smooth stone, and were difficult to climb, but luckily for me, there were trees growing around its perimeter!  
  
Growing up in Tlanth, I had learned how to climb an assortment of trees. Not that that was any difficult, all one had to do was to get a firm footing and handhold. Hiking my skirts above my knees, I placed one foot on a low branch of the tree, before heaving myself up to a higher branch.  
  
The clip clopping of hooves could be heard from a distance, and they were heading my way. I swore silently under my breath as I scrambled further up the tree to keep out of sight. In my efforts, my hood fell off my head allowing my tresses to cascade down my back and into my face. I bit back a curse as my right hand slipped from an upper branch, causing me to slide down to my previous position.  
  
"Halt! Who goes there?"  
  
The voice sounded familiar, but the blade held to my neck sure wasn't.  
  
I plastered a haughty look upon my face while my back was towards the horseman, before turning around with all the dignity I could muster with my hands held palm outwards to show that I was unarmed.  
  
"I am Lady Tyl - " the words died on my lips when I saw my attacker.  
  
"Lady Tylana! What on earth are you doing?" asked Crown Prince Kaelen-Dei as he lowered the point of his sword and proceeded to sheath it, all the while sitting astride his chestnut mare.  
  
He was probably heading for sword practice, considering that he was dressed casually in a loose cotton shirt - slightly open to reveal part of his chest, and a long belted tunic. His trousers were tucked into his high boots, which were currently resting in the stirrups.  
  
"Um.what does it look like?" I searched my mind for a possible reason, only to settle on the most obvious one. "I'm climbing a tree!"  
  
I expected him to burst out laughing at my ridiculous answer, instead he asked in all seriousness, " Do you need some help?"  
  
"What?" I asked, caught completely off guard.  
  
Instead of continuing to question me on my absurd behaviour - which was definitely not lady-like, he offered to help me?  
  
"Do you need help with climbing that tree?" he reiterated, getting off his horse with as much ease as when he danced with me the night before.  
  
I was still confused by his behaviour, but thought that I did indeed need help. Since the Crown Prince was kind and foolish enough to offer his services without question, I would accept his help without giving him answers.  
  
"Yes, now that you mentioned it, I do." I replied with a curt nod of my head, all the while eyeing him in disbelief.  
  
Wordlessly, he unbuckled his scabbard, knelt down on one bended knee next to the tree and cupped his hands. I placed my foot tentatively into his cupped hands, half expecting him to drop me once I placed all my weight on it.  
  
"Go on," he urged, while inclining his head to look at me.  
  
With a less than gentle shove from the Crown Prince, I managed to clamber to the branch where I had slipped.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
When I failed to answer due to my trying to get to the branch which grew towards the wall, he must have gotten worried, for I soon heard the rustling of leaves. Within seconds, he was right next to me, breathing heavily with exertion.  
  
It was probably the first and last time I would see him in a mess. Leaves and twigs had caught in his hair, a few strands of hair had escaped the Lapis Lazuli- otherwise known as the Stone of Royalty- clasp he had used to tie it back, and was now plastered against his cheek. I had the sudden urge to brush them back into place.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"I asked if you were alright, and when you didn't answer, I got worried," he replied, gesturing to our surroundings while settling himself on the branch and leaning against the trunk of the tree.  
  
As if that explained everything.  
  
Who did he think I was anyway, some damsel in distress?  
  
"As you can see, I'm fine! But thanks for the help down there." I replied with a jerk of my head. "You can actually climb a tree?" I asked after a while, incredulous that the Crown Prince had actually heard of climbing trees in the first place.  
  
"Well, no. I flew up here," he joked, a small smile cracking his tanned face.  
  
My cloak fell back as I raised my arm to grab the branch that would thus enable me to reach the wall, exposing the bouquet of hyacinths that I had hidden under it. I might have been mistaken, but I thought I saw his eyes widen when he saw the bouquet.  
  
"What is that for?" he asked, pointing at the bouquet.  
  
"A garland," I replied, while I brushed a stray hair from my face.  
  
"A garland of apologies," he said reflectively, with his right leg bent to form a triangle with the branch, his right arm propped on his knee, while the other leg stretched out in front of him.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" I asked, giving up temporarily in favour of a little respite - I sat a leg's length - or more accurately, his leg's length away from him.  
  
"The hyacinth is a symbol of apology - and sorrow," he added, after a second thought.  
  
So that's what it means!  
  
"Does this mean you accept the apology?" he asked, while I tugged the bouquet of hyacinths from the inside pocket of my cloak and began weaving it into a garland after tying back my unruly hair with the lavender silk ribbon.  
  
I needed time to think about what this meant! Who would apologise to me? Or does someone wish sorrow to befall me?  
  
Hoping to leave that question unanswered, I mumbled something non-committal and began to studiously weave the garland.  
  
He sat silently for the most part while I wove the garland, whistling occasionally to the chirping birds.  
  
"Do you talk to them like your sister?" I asked.  
  
"No, but I wish I could. For now, we enjoy the entertainment the other provides," he answered.  
  
After a minute or two of silence, he tried to make conversation. However, the topic of the conversation did not go down well with me.  
  
"Do you hate me?" he asked, causing me to jerk before looking up.  
  
"Why should I?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.  
  
"I don't know," he replied with a shrug. "You don't seem at ease around me."  
  
"Maybe its because you're a stranger?" I replied, stating the obvious, while raising a delicate eyebrow.  
  
"But you dislike my company don't you?" he asked, not giving up.  
  
"We seem to be getting more questions than answers, aren't we?" I asked, hoping to throw him off track.  
  
My brilliant plan backfired.  
  
"Indeed we are, so why don't you change that and save us both some time by giving me some answers?" he replied, regarding me with a thoughtful expression, his head cocked to one side.  
  
I replied as diplomatically as possible, "To answer your first question - yes, I am not at ease around you, because we've only just met." Holding up one finger to silence him as he opened his mouth to protest, I continued, "However, I do not dislike your company. I just thought that with all the attention you're getting, you wouldn't welcome - more of it."  
  
I winced when understanding dawned on him, causing his eyes to widen slightly. I had tried so hard not to mention anything, but he was the one who wanted answers! Apparently my answer was not the one he expected.He sat back with a sigh and closed his eyes tiredly. After a while, he opened his eyes and stared at his palms studiously.  
  
"We do not choose what we are, Lady Tylana," he replied reflectively. "To change that is a small task, and one I am more than willing but unable to undertake."  
  
"That may be true, but we are able to choose who we are," I observed.  
  
"What then do you propose?" he asked, sitting up suddenly and staring at me with cold, hard eyes. "Should I choose to be hateful and detestable? Is that what you propose?" he spat, livid with anger.  
  
His hands were balled into fists, and I suddenly grew afraid - afraid that he might strike me in anger. I stared at his fiery display in open-mouthed shock, and I was ashamed to feel my lower lip tremble.  
  
"Please, that wasn't what I meant. I." I replied, hoping to calm him down by placing a trembling hand on the arm he had propped on his knee. His skin was warm to the touch, and the hair growing on it, ticklish.  
  
I was at a loss for words.  
  
"Forgive me," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand, before placing it over mine, unconsciously running his thumb lightly over my knuckles. "I am tired, and did not mean to frighten you with my outburst."  
  
"Its quite alright, I shouldn't have said anything," I said in what sounded to me like a squeak.  
  
"No, you are right. At least you have a mind to speak of," he answered, referring to the remark I had made the night before.  
  
It seemed so natural for us to be there together - high up in the privacy of a tree, his hand warming mine, while I offered him comfort with my presence. Although it was I who had agitated him in the first place!  
  
We remembered ourselves at the same time, both jerking suddenly out of our reveries. Our hands dropping to our sides as we strived to make sense of what just transpired between us.  
  
Concluding that what just happened required no explanation; I resumed with weaving the garland while he stared in to space. After struggling with a tough flower stem for a while, I gave an exasperated sigh before dropping my hands into my lap.  
  
"Please, let me," offered the Crown Prince, as he plucked the bloom from my hands.  
  
After bending the stem of the hyacinth a few times to test its flexibility, he deemed it to stiff and whipped out a dagger and began whittling away the tough outer layer of the stem.  
  
When he was done, he extended his free hand, indicating for me to pass him the unfinished garland. Working deftly with callused fingers, that last bloom was woven in place. The garland was completed.  
  
"Done!" I exclaimed happily, just managing to stop myself from clapping with childish glee.  
  
He smiled gently, and with an awkward bow, placed the garland on his head! I started laughing at the funny picture this made, and instead of silencing me, he asked, "Well, how do I look?" tilting the garland at a jaunty angle with a flick of his fingers, and arching an eyebrow at me.  
  
Playing along, I said, "You look positively gorgeous, darling!"  
  
At this, even he could no longer hold back his laughter. His laughter was rich and melodious, as if it emanated from his very soul. His eyes spilled forth with undeniable joy.  
  
While we were both catching our breath, I noticed that the sun was already hanging high in the sky, and realised that if I did not hurry I would be late!  
  
"I have to go." I gasped, still breathless.  
  
He nodded and asked, "Your garland?" while lifting it off his head.  
  
"Here, let me put it on for you," he offered.  
  
Shrugging my shoulders, I placed both hands on the branch for support before leaning towards him. With both hands, he gently placed the garland on my head, his fingers lightly brushing the side of my face. This accidental caress caused me to close my eyes, savouring the moment.  
  
Here I go again!  
  
I mentally slapped myself, jolting myself back into reality.  
  
"There," he breathed, as one would when admiring a breath-taking view.  
  
I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. "Yes, thank you!" I said a little too brightly, making it sound forced. I quickly pulled my hood up over the garland, and hurriedly got to my feet, trying to hide my crimson cheeks.  
  
As I shuffled towards the wall while seated on the branch, my progress was slow but steady. "Will you be alright?" he asked, his back still resting against the tree trunk.  
  
"Hopefully," I grunted with another shuffle, "Remember to call for help if you hear a high pitched scream when I go over the wall."  
  
He laughed lightly at the joke and said, "You're strike me as a 'yell' person more than a 'high pitched scream' person."  
  
"Is that good or bad?" I asked, mildly curious.  
  
"Depends," he answered simply.  
  
By then, I had reached the wall, and had shuffled off the branch, landing heavily on the top of the wall. "Well, here I go!" I declared triumphantly, turning around to flash him a grin.  
  
He saluted me crisply, his mouth a thin line, a crease between his eyebrows. He had returned to being the distant, unsmiling Crown Prince.  
  
Without further ado, I shut my eyes tightly and jumped. I landed with a thump and an undignified "Oof" on the ground.  
  
"Are you alright?" came the anxious voice from across the wall.  
  
"I'm fine." I replied, with a shake of my head, dusting myself off at the same time.  
  
"I'll make a move then, " he said, relief apparent in his voice.  
  
He probably thought one such as myself would not be capable of taking myself, and feared that he would be held responsible should danger befall me. Men!  
  
"Sure," I answered with a wave of my hand, before spinning on my heel, heading toward the general direction of the fair.  
  
I didn't notice it then, but the lavender ribbon I had used to tie my hair back had loosened and slipped off.  
  
Freedom!  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Yeah, this is it! The longest chapter so far! I noe I say that, like every single time, but its always an effort. This chap wasn't too hard to write, only problem was I kept changing my mind about certain things.then wanted the original version back.had to redo here and there, added more bits here and there.u get the idea. But its here, so don't complain!  
  
Thanks to the Reviewers:  
  
Thanks to all of u for being so supportive and coming back to read at every chapter!  
  
Savannah: glad to have ur stamp of approval again, means the world to me (not that the rest of the reviews don't, mind!) the not gagging thing makes me so thankful I changed the kissing part a bit, and Lana was rude by court standards I guess, but u must rmember that she is fairly new to all the subtle meanings and such, especially since she is a straightforward kind of person who speaks her mind. Furthermore, she was irked by Kaelen-Dei's (or KD for short) behaviour earlier in the day. A little petty I noe, but aren't we all the same?  
  
Cheler: glad u like the story!  
  
Coppercurls: I am giving u more, but could u please return the favour with Hope is All?  
  
Hannirose: Set Lana on me? But I thought she was MY character! I loved writing that chappie, and it made me warm and fuzzy too.  
  
Veena Rajan: Who r u? Well, glad u like it, and leave ur email if u want an update!  
  
AniHope: thanx! And am trying!  
  
=) : hahaz.it'll do.the plot isn't all there I noe, but mystery will be coming up in the nxt chapter.*hinthint*.  
  
CCLybi: Who said I was good at imitating Smith's style? U're the first.I thot? But whoever they are.LOVE U! Goes to u as well CCLybi.  
  
Choclateclar: They make a cute couple don't they? And u'll just haf to wait and see who Lana will go with, that's y its entitled "Heart Duel".hahaz  
  
Sunny: I give up.really.but u can ask me if u r still not sure.*sigh*.dun take offense. hahaz  
  
Sak: Felix is nice.I like him too.  
  
Sparkelrain: Really? Well that's great! But look what you've done.u've boosted my already INFLATED ego.love the feeling tho..  
  
Elanial: She'll be just be figuring over the two, and yeah that's y its called "Heart Duel".besides, she's unattached, so she is able to play the field.hahaz  
  
Shufen: Do an analysis next time! And there is ROMANCE.its just not full- blown kissing yet.  
  
Last, but not least REVIEW! 


	10. Kiss The Girl

Heart Duel  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
Chapter 10: Kiss The Girl  
  
Once I joined the throngs of Remalnans in the city square, I removed my hood, my hair floating around me yet again. The press of bodies threatened to overwhelm me, as people jostled to get to the various stalls and attractions.  
  
"Hey, there lil' lassie! How 'bout a buncha silk ribbons for that glorious head of hair?" yelled a toothless old granny as I passed her booth, which was overflowing of the said item. I shook my head with a slight smile, before continuing on my way.  
  
Looking up, I discovered that the morning was nearly gone; the midday sun shone high in the sky, and reflected off a head of golden hair, which grew from the head of Lord Felix!  
  
What was he doing here?  
  
I picked up my skirts and hurried after him as he turned a corner. He stopped at a stall selling an assortment of jewels and gems, and bent his head to inspect a specific bauble more closely. Paying no heed to the gesticulating merchant, who was no doubt trying to promote the stone, Lord Felix turned the precious stone slowly in his hand, inspecting it from every possible angle, before flipping the merchant a gold coin and walking briskly away.  
  
I was breathless from trying to keep up, and heard rather than felt my stomach growling. Approaching a stall selling apples, I purchased a juicy red apple and began munching on it.  
  
This trip to the fair was turning out to be something else all together. As I passed the stall selling jewels, the merchant called out to me with a wink, "A jade for you, beautiful?"  
  
"No, thank you," I answered with a demure smile, "But what did the gold haired gentleman purchase from you earlier?"  
  
"You want what he bought?" asked the merchant as he scratched his black beard. "That was the last clear quartz I got, and the most expensive of everything here. I doubt you'd be able to pay of it, little lady," he replied jovially.  
  
'Clear quartz: the "Stone of Power", has the ability to bring the energy of the stars into the soul.' I recited mentally.  
  
"How about the rose quartz, or smoky quartz then?" he asked.  
  
"Its alright, I'd better be on my way," I replied with a duck of my head, and continued walking down the street in search of Lord Felix. However, I had already lost sight of the young lord. By now, my garland had wilted in the sun. Plucking it off my head, I stuffed it hastily into my cloak pocket.  
  
The garland of apologies!  
  
Well, how do I respond to that? I didn't know who sent it, but perhaps to forgive and forget was the best if it was an apology. But if it was a curse of sorrow, I'll just take things a step at a time!  
  
Spying a stall overflowing with flowers, I quickly wove in an out of the surging crowd. Upon arriving at the flower stall, I was assaulted by various fragrances and colours. It gave me a sense of the wilderness in all its glory.  
  
The portly middle-aged woman who ran the stall seemed exceedingly busy as she bustled about her little booth serving her customers, who ranged from young lovers to an old man bent with age.  
  
When it was my turn, she spread her arms in welcome. "How may I help you, dearie?"  
  
"I'm looking for Blue Scilla," I replied.  
  
"Blue Scilla, dearie? Now, why would a pretty lass like you, need to 'forgive and forget'? Not some cheating swine comin' back fer forgiveness, I hope?"  
  
I smiled, embarrassed. "No, I didn't have a lover to begin with."  
  
Her eyebrows raised in amusement. "Well, I never! Its hard to come across a pretty lass like yourself without a line of admirers trailing behind her nowadays."  
  
She continued her chatter as she searched for the Blue Scilla. "I remember when I was your age, the lads used to wait by me door! Me father had to chase 'em off with a broom."  
  
I envisioned Father waving a broom, chasing off my prospective suitors, and laughed silently to myself. Out loud I said, "It must've been a sight to behold."  
  
"Indeed it was, dearie. Now here you go!" she answered with a chuckle, handing me the bunch of Blue Scilla. As I pulled out my purse to pay her, a group of boys and girls ranging from ages fourteen to seventeen entered the stall.  
  
Naturally, the group of them were paired off. In fact, they seemed almost like the young courtiers at court, flirting incessantly with their partners. However, they were much more frank about their affections, exchanging lingering kisses as they walked.  
  
I cringed at the public display of affection. Did they not feel embarrassed?  
  
The leader of the group swaggered up to the woman and I, staring rudely about the booth before commanding, "Gimme all the roses yer got, woman!"  
  
After sealing our transaction, the woman busied herself yet again with getting the roses. "All the roses, sir?" she asked, a slight quaver in her voice.  
  
"Yes, ALL the roses woman! Yer deaf?"  
  
She nodded mutely, rolling up bouquet after bouquet of roses: the red roses, the yellow roses, the white roses and the pink roses.  
  
Sensing trouble, my hand went instinctively to the hidden pocket in my cloak. My fingers closed comfortingly around my dagger. Darting a glance at the frightened woman, I walked purposefully towards her, and spoke loudly enough to be overheard.  
  
"Here, let me help you Aunt."  
  
She looked up from her work and stared at me quizzically. "Will you be all right?" I whispered. She looked over my shoulder at the hooligans and nodded. "Don't you worry 'bout me dearie," she replied, patting my hand.  
  
"I want my roses, Thoran!" whined one of the girls, as she pouted her garishly red lips at her escort, the leader of the gang. He swelled visibly at the attention, and kissed the back of her hand.  
  
"You'll be getting it soon love, if only SOMEONE would hurry up!" he soothed, while glaring in our direction.  
  
Turning, I curtsied and gave him my sweetest smile, disgusted by his behaviour though I was. "My aunt will have your bouquets ready in a moment, sir."  
  
It was then, that he noticed my presence. "My, my lads. What have we here?" At this, the chatter stopped as they all turned to look at me. I stood with my back straight and my hands clasped in the front, immediately assuming the courtier mask, hoping to look as regal as possible.  
  
Thoran stretched out his free hand to hold my chin and tilt up my head. It took all my court training to refrain from jerking back. I met his gaze with my steady one. My fingers tightened around the hilt of the dagger.  
  
"Who knew the flower woman would 'ave such a pretty niece?" he asked no one in particular. I bit back a retort.  
  
"Here you are, sir," hurried the woman, as she offered him the bouquets.  
  
He released my chin and accepted the bouquets before turning to leave. "Aren't you going to pay her?" I asked with indignation.  
  
The woman tugged at my cloak and shook her head nervously. Her eyes conveyed her fear and hope to avoid any more trouble.  
  
They turned slowly as one.  
  
"Pay her? Fer what?" asked Thoran in all innocence.  
  
"For the flowers. She needs to eat you know," I replied as evenly as I could.  
  
"Eat? She's got enough blubber to last her a year!" yelled one of Thoran's lackeys.  
  
The rest of his lackeys burst into raucous laughter at this, but Thoran glared daggers at the speaker and growled, "That was my line, fool."  
  
The laughter died, and the speaker's face paled considerably. He reminded me of a dog which its master had beaten. I almost pitied him. Almost.  
  
Thoran turned his attention back to me. "About the matter of payment, I'll pay 'er if you throw in a kiss!" he leered maliciously at me.  
  
"Please dearie, just go," begged the woman. "He doesn't need to pay."  
  
I weighed my choices. And ashamed as I am to admit, I decided against kissing the ruffian, and instead paid for the roses from my own pocket. Shoving Thoran and his posse out of my way, I stormed out the stall.  
  
I thought that that was the end of the encounter, but I was wrong, for Thoran gave chase, and had my wrist in a vice-like grip within seconds. "No one pushes Thoran the Terrible. No one," he growled menacingly.  
  
I would have laughed at his nickname if I could, but could only stop myself from whimpering in pain. Remembering my dagger, I pulled it out of my cloak. The blade caught the light, and he blinked at the glare. I held the point to his chest and purred sweetly, " Let me go if you don't want a dagger between your ribs."  
  
He remained unfazed by the possibility of death, but instead laughed loudly into my face, his spit flying in all directions. " Ooh, the bitch has claws!"  
  
He thought I was joking!  
  
"And she won't hesitate to use them," I added, emphasising my point by jabbing him in the gut.  
  
A crowd had gathered around us, and Thoran's lackeys were getting nervous. "Forget it Thory, she's just a girl, ain't worth your trouble," said one.  
  
"Yeah Thory, I'm wanna go dance," whined his partner.  
  
He glared at me one final time before shoving me away. "Let's go," he ordered, and his posse followed him, swaggering and giggling as if nothing had happened. I staggered backwards by the force of his shove.  
  
"Ye all right, dearie?" asked the woman, a worried frown creasing her already weathered face. I nodded, and left the scene with my head held high. Lady or not, I would not be embarrassed by ruffians!  
  
Thankfully, my Blue Scilla remained intact and relatively unharmed by the ordeal, but I feared that Thoran's rough handling had bruised my arm. Determined not to let this incident spoil my outing, I plastered a sunny smile upon my face and allowed my senses to be assaulted once more by the numerous sights and sounds.  
  
An area in the middle of the square had been cleared as a makeshift dance floor. The on going dance was fast paced, and the dancers whirled around the perimeter in a swirl of colour.  
  
I spied Thoran with his partner and in truth; they looked like any ordinary couple in love. But what I see now, does not reflect their behaviour back at the flower stall. What could have made a group of young people with bright futures ahead of them, turn to hooliganism? The lack of parental love?  
  
I had come to the fair for the dancing, but seeing all the couples both young and old dancing merrily, I suddenly felt alone. I brushed aside the sense of emptiness as another wave of homesickness, but it suddenly became clear to me that the sense of loneliness went further than homesickness.  
  
I needed a friend.  
  
Not a lover or an admirer, but a friend.  
  
Certainly, I had friends at court, but even then, we were only acquainted socially. I did not know much about any of them, aside from their favourite dances, their choice of entertainment on a rainy day, or their preferred tea. These things - for lack of a more suitable word, could be easily deduced if one just observed their behaviour.  
  
I did not even consider Derrick and Liara as my friends. Indeed, they were my cousins, but how much did I really know about them? I didn't even know of the betrothal till the very last minute.  
  
I continued walking around the fair, allowing myself the luxury of being unknown, while thinking about the ball that would be thrown for Derrick and the princess soon after my Flower Day, to adopt her into the family.  
  
Aunt Mel had enlisted my help in planning the festivities, and I had readily agreed. With ideas already streaming in from the various figures at court, I was at a loss at which theme to settle on, the type of food to be served and the kind of music to be performed.  
  
Perhaps I should try to gain some ideas of my own whilst at the fair. Perhaps a ball with a country fair atmosphere! That would be something interesting. Already, ideas were forming in my head: how to dress, what to do, what to eat. The list was endless.  
  
All this thinking had allowed my thoughts to drift, and my feet to walk without any direction, save to chance upon Lord Felix again.  
  
Mother used to say that 'A lifetime of purposeful searching might lead to nothing, but allow your feet to wander where they will, and you could reap great rewards'. It was meant to be a quote about love, but I suppose it could be applied to this situation too.  
  
(A/N: I made this quote up in like a minute, so it's mine. But I'll mention the author of the quotes which do not belong to me, but which I may use, in the future.)  
  
He entered an inn and claimed a table for two in a corner. Just as I was approaching, he was joined by none other than Thoran the Terrible. I almost shouted out a warning to Lord Felix, but he greeted Thoran with a smile one used when greeting an old friend, causing me to hold my tongue.  
  
Were they friends?  
  
I wondered if anyone would notice the two of them conversing quietly with one another; one dressed in rich robes, the other dressed in just a peasant shirt and breeches. Pulling my hood over my head, I entered the inn a short while later, and sat at a table nearby.  
  
After ordering a drink, I settled myself down for some serious eavesdropping.  
  
"Its all been arranged," said Thoran.  
  
"Good, but don't do anything till I give you the order. Clear?" asked Lord Felix in hushed tones.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't spoil your little surprise for their Highnesses."  
  
"Its not the surprise I fear you'll spoil Thoran, but the finale," answered Lord Felix with a wry smile. "The adoption ball will be held soon enough, then they'll be travelling to Erev-li-Erval. With all the outrageous ideas Lady Tylana's been getting lately, I'm sure this will be the best of all! Not that she'll ever hear of it of course," he added.  
  
Thoran laughed loudly exposing that cavernous mouth of his, so loudly in fact, that it seemed false. The fool probably didn't even get the joke!  
  
Thoran was helping Lord Felix with a surprise for Derrick and the princess's adoption ball? But why was I not to be told?  
  
"Won't you be surprised Lord Felix," I murmured under my breath as I slipped out of my seat and onto the busy streets yet again.  
  
I'd had enough of the sights and sounds, and especially the headache that had been growing within my skull. A nap was in good order. I slowly threaded my way through the crowd and made a beeline to the palace.  
  
Getting back in was harder than getting out, but I managed it no help from gravity. Breathing heavily, I walked briskly towards the guest wing, already planning my reply to the unknown apologiser.  
  
~*~  
  
Arriving back at my rooms, I unhooked the clasp at the front of my cloak, and draped it across the back of a chair. Seating myself at the study table, I pulled out a piece of parchment and began penning my response:  
  
Dear Anonymous:  
  
Your intent is unclear.  
  
If an apology is what you offer, I accept it with no questions. If you wish sorrow to befall me, then there is little I can do, accept to be prepared. I sincerely hope that your purpose in sending me the hyacinths is not the latter, and that the Blue Scilla answers the question of the former.  
  
Perhaps - your friend, Lana  
  
With a flourish, I signed my name. After sealing the letter, I retrieved the Blue Scilla from my cloak pocket and began to tie the Blue Scilla together with simple sky blue silk ribbon.  
  
Aunt Mel had told me of the correspondence and romance between herself and Uncle Danric, so I knew of this form of communication between the courtiers. But I had to admit, writing to a complete stranger who may or may not intend me harm, made me a little frightened.  
  
After sending the letter and flowers to Anonymous, I changed into a pale yellow afternoon gown and headed for the library. All that walking earlier in the day had made my legs ache, and what I needed was good book and a cup of Listerblossom tea.  
  
Walking into the library, I felt a sense of being dwarfed. Not only literally by the towering bookshelves, but also by the great minds who have compiled their knowledge and experiences into something as ordinary as a book.  
  
Strolling down an aisle, which held memoirs of the rulers past and present, my eye fell on a slim but sturdily bound leather book. It seemed relatively new as compared to the other memoirs, and a quick skim through the pages proved that I was right.  
  
The memoir I held was written by the present Queen of Remalna when she was but a few years older than I. The pages were slightly yellowed with age at the edges, but the writing could still be seen clearly.  
  
As I continued to search the shelves for other memoirs, the sound of boots tapping across the tiled floor could be heard, followed by a light cough. Turning my head, I saw Lord Felix approaching me with a friendly smile upon his face.  
  
His eyes twinkled as he asked, "What brings you here Lady Tylana? I would've expected someone such as yourself to be out for a walk with a swain or two," he added with a laugh.  
  
"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question, Lord Felix?" I asked with amusement.  
  
He crossed his arms across his chest before leaning against the nearest bookcase, "I wanted to see whether there were any memoirs about the ancestors from my mother's side of the family," he replied. "Besides," he added, "If I needed to go for a walk Lady Tylana, it would be with you."  
  
I cleared my throat with embarrassment while he lowered his head to hide his grin from me. "Well, I just went for a walk earlier in the morning, Lord Felix."  
  
"Then that would mean that you're available for the rest of the day?" he asked, glancing at me from under lowered lashes.  
  
Why were men always blessed with long, curling lashes when we women were the ones who needed them the most?  
  
"Actually, I was just about to read a book," I answered, waving the memoir in the air, before clutching it to my chest.  
  
"Oh," he murmured.  
  
"May I join you, then?" he asked.  
  
"Certainly, but you haven't gotten yourself a book yet," I pointed out.  
  
"Could you help me find one?" he asked, while reaching out a hand to touch me lightly on the upper arm.  
  
"Sure," I replied, immediately turning to face the bookshelf beside me. His hand fell back to his side before he clasped it behind his back while searching the shelves.  
  
"Ah, found one. Its about my great uncle Galdran!" he exclaimed while pulling the thick book off the shelf.  
  
Having procured a book, he offered me his arm and led me towards a cosy little corner in the library. We sat at the window seat, reading by the sunlight. I had to admit, our proximity made me a little uncomfortable. I shifted slightly to move away from him.  
  
"Too close for comfort Lady Tylana?" he asked, without looking up from his book.  
  
Caught in the act and guilty as charged!  
  
"Forgive me, but I was feeling a little stiff and needed to stretch my limbs a little," I lied.  
  
"Feeling better?" he inquired, looking me in the eye.  
  
"Yes, much better, thank you."  
  
Closing his book, he tucked it under his arm and stood up. "Are you all right, Lady Tylana? Because you give me the impression that you are uncomfortable around me." A hurt look entered his eyes.  
  
"Oh no, not at all!" I replied, shaking my head to emphasise my point.  
  
He just smiled and nodded, "I had better make myself scarce then."  
  
Extending his ungloved hand towards me, he bowed. I placed my hand in his, and watched him lift it to his lips. He kissed me on the knuckles. Not the usual dry kisses one would expect from a stranger, but a kiss with parted lips. I felt his warm breath upon my skin, perhaps mingled with a little moisture.  
  
His intimacy made my eyes widen in surprise, but I did not withdraw my hand when I felt a tingle creep up my arm and down my spine to the tips of my toes. After allowing his lips to linger a few more moments than was proper, he deliberately lifted his head slowly to see my response. A slow smile spread across his face as he straightened. "Good day, Lady Tylana."  
  
I just smiled with as blank a face I could muster and inclined my head while watching his retreating back, my mind swirling with numerous sensations.  
  
~*~ VERY IMPORTANT!: Please go to the website which can be found under "my homepage"! It's an anime (I think) drawing of Tylana.really pretty and kewl.better than the first one for sure! Please leave your comments about it in ur review. Also, check out the artists' websites, which can be found at the corner of the pic. THANX!  
  
A/N: Okay, I meant to end after the letter, but decided to continue with it. So hope you guys like the additional part. A preview on what's gonna happen in the next chapter. Not really sure what its gonna be like, but the main thing would be the arrival of Lana's family for her Flower Day (P.S.: Details may change when I'm writing, so if it turns out not to be what I mentioned above, you guys wouldn't mind right?) Keep an eye out for the next Chapter! Now, to thank the reviewers:  
  
Elanial: No, KD is not about to become a mini-Danric. Although, I gotta confess that it did cross my mind. Sorry about the "alright", might change it in the near future if I find the time. Glad you like it!  
  
Savannah: "Exquisite"? Wow, I didn't think of it as exquisite, but it's a wonderful compliment. Glad that you found it natural, and validity-wise.you may have a point there.  
  
EmmeralCho: Here it is!  
  
Deliandery: Agree about the names, but I am a person who lacks imagination in some areas, so please forgive me. But you gotta admit, the play on their parents names makes for easier reference. Glad you like that line!  
  
Sunny: Just wait and see!  
  
Charmgirl: Yeah, hyacinths are really pretty. Thanks for the compliment, and here's more. Hope it lives up to your expectations!  
  
Emeri Dragonsul: Thanks for the compliment yet again, and hope this chapter creates enough mystery to keep you guys guessing for a while.  
  
Shuyan: Yeah, you're my beloved.*bleahz*.Don't understand what you're talking about.  
  
Ailpods1986: Feels great as a writer to know that your characters are loved! Gives you a sense of accomplishment, I guess. Yeah, KD is a cool dude, I kinda wish he were real!  
  
Shiara the Witch: The 2 love interests makes it more interesting, and you gotta keep reading to find out, right?  
  
Blazing Moon: The lengthier the better, but not too long I hope. Numerous plots? But it still seems like one plot to me. So long as the readers like it, I don't really care. Hopefully the "TON of potential" stays there. *crosses fingers*  
  
SparkleRain: Here is more, and I'm constantly trying to improve, so don't you worry.  
  
Cheler: How come EVERYONE thinks its KD? Gotta admit its possible, but there are other people who could've sent her the flowers rite? Well, think whatever you need to think, I ain't gonna give anything away. *Evil laughter*  
  
Hannirose: Good question. Who will she end up with, KD or Felix? Hmmm.food for thought. Sorry, my lips are sealed. And for the record, Lana's MINE! Lol.  
  
Aqualyne: I thought so too, stay tuned!  
  
Shufen: This romance enough? Well, not exactly I guess, but it'll have to do. You could be my literature teacher! 


	11. En Garde

Heart Duel  
  
Disclaimer: Check out the previous chapters  
  
Chapter 11: En Gârde  
  
As my Flower Day drew nearer, a sense of anticipation filled me. My family would be arriving later today to celebrate with me. Personally, I'd rather spend the day with my family and a few close friends, but that was not to be, as it was considered rude to leave even acquaintances off the list of invited.  
  
After breaking fast, I hurriedly dressed for sword practice, lacing up a white bodice-like contraption over my shirt. Meridanaria had invited me to join her for a bout that day, and I was more than happy to comply. Stepping into the garrison court, I immediately located my friends and strode towards them.  
  
The group of them which consisted of: Meridanaria, Lord Russell, Lady Tamora, Lady Renata, and her brothers Lord Rendall and Lord Reynold, were all standing around a pair of duellists, and seemed engrossed by the display of skill. They scarcely noticed me as I arrived to stand in their midst.  
  
The duellists were none other than Derrick and the Crown Prince. There seemed to be no clear victor as both were equally skilled with the sword. For a moment, Derrick gained the upper hand, as he rapidly delivered a number of thrusts in the Crown Prince's direction, his practice blade even managed to graze his opponent's arm. As the Crown Prince retreated from the ongoing attack, I silently cheered Derrick on.  
  
With a tilt of his practice blade, Derrick managed to parry another of the Crown Prince's blows. "Come on, Kaelen. Is that the best you can do?" taunted Derrick with a smirk.  
  
"I fear my skill does not lie with the sword, but with hand-to-hand combat, Derrick," replied the Crown Prince, all the while remaining focused on the duel.  
  
Another slash of Derrick's blade, and the duel was over. "I yield," said the Crown Prince, saluting Derrick in admission of being bested.  
  
Derrick lowered his blade and patted the Crown Prince on the back, "You proved to be a worthy opponent."  
  
"And you were better than I expected," continued the Crown Prince, "but not nearly good enough."  
  
"Ah, well my skill does not lie with the sword either, but with the staff," admitted Derrick with a shrug.  
  
It was then that they noticed me. "Lana, almost didn't notice you there!" exclaimed Derrick, running a hand through his hair. "Naria mentioned that you were going to duel with her."  
  
Meridanaria smiled at the mention of her name, while easing between her fiancé and brother. She placed her hand lightly on her brother's arm and whispered something in his ear. He winced at her touch and nodded, placing his hand over hers. By now, the others were already deep in conversation about the upcoming races. A soft glow seeped between their fingers, and the Crown Prince closed his eyes with a sigh as the glow faded.  
  
"What was that?" I asked, vocalising my thoughts.  
  
At this, conversation between the remaining courtiers came to an abrupt halt, as they all turned to stare at me quizzically. Lady Tamora looked at me as if I were mad. "What was what, Lady Tylana?" she asked, the corners of her lips lifting slightly in a mocking smile.  
  
I caught Meridanaria's eye from over Derrick's shoulder, as she sent me a silent plea to remain silent. "Nothing, I must be half-awake if I'm still seeing things which aren't there," I mumbled.  
  
"A bout or two will set you to rights!" offered Derrick as he steered me to an open space. "Naria?" he raised an eyebrow in query.  
  
She shook her head in response, "I fear my energy has been spent, forgive me Lady Tylana, but another time perhaps?"  
  
"Certainly, but then my trip here will be for naught!"  
  
"If I may be of service, Lady Tylana?" asked the Crown Prince.  
  
'But you're hurt' I thought 'but healed now', I added. Out loud I said, "Of course."  
  
We saluted each other with our blades as was customary. It started of well, as we both vainly tried to beat the other. At first, I had thought that I could beat him, considering that I had beaten Derrick before. But on a second thought, Derrick had allowed me to win, just as Lord Russell had.  
  
In a desperate attempt to emerge victorious, I slashed wildly with my blade in order to knock his from his grasp. Instead, I nearly amputated his hand in the process. "A distraction, Lady Tylana?" he chided with a grin, "That's cheating - even for a lady."  
  
"It was an accident," I replied, "but even if it were on purpose, I wasn't always a lady." I emphasised my point by jabbing him yet again. But I made the mistake of taking too large a step, causing myself to stumble and the point of my blade to go further than intended. It was aimed straight for his heart.  
  
Why did I always play the part of a fool in his presence?  
  
His eyes registered surprise at my "attack", but he managed to step aside just in the nick of time, and grabbed my extended arm to prevent me from falling and inadvertently poking a hole through the floor. I regained my balance during this time, and jerked involuntarily when he twisted my sword arm behind my back to inhibit me from harming any of the bystanders.  
  
"You nearly killed me." He stared deeply into my eyes, a serious expression on his face.  
  
"That seriously was an accident."  
  
His eyes lost their intensity as he said, "Are you all right?"  
  
"No, my arm, you're still wrenching it."  
  
"You deserve it for what you've done. Luckily, I am skilled in hand-to-hand combat."  
  
"It was an accident! And I apologise."  
  
"Apology not accepted," he retorted with a mysterious smile.  
  
"I don't care if you accept it so long as I apologised."  
  
"Then, I shan't let you go."  
  
"Let Lady Tylana go Kaelen, can't you see she's in pain?" asked Meridanaria concernedly. He remained silent.  
  
"Let me go," I repeated, "And in case you didn't know, this isn't exactly gentlemanly behaviour."  
  
"I never said I was a gentleman," he answered simply, his smile widening. "But a kiss would change even the toughest ruffian's mind."  
  
There I was back in the marketplace, with Thoran's huge hand wrapped around my wrist. "That's blackmail!"  
  
"No, that's compensation. And in case you didn't notice, you tore my shirt."  
  
"I'll pay for it!" I was getting desperate and his grip wasn't loosening.  
  
"A kiss is all I ask, and it would cost you nothing."  
  
"Nothing but my honour!"  
  
"Your honour will not be compromised by a mere kiss," he countered.  
  
The entire garrison court was now silently watching the unfolding drama. Would this prime material for gossip, or what? Thankfully, Lady Tamora broke the silence by saying, "A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous (Ingrid Bergman), Your Highness. I don't think Lady Tylana regards her words as such."  
  
"To stop speech, you say?" a thoughtful look entered his eyes as he looked at her for a moment. She smiled sweetly in response, but her eyes betrayed her jealousy.  
  
Excuse me, but I was in pain here!  
  
"Then perhaps my words are the ones which are superfluous. Would you care to stop my speech Lady Tylana?"  
  
What was he playing at?  
  
I had to move, and move fast!  
  
"I'd love to," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm as I tried to knee him in the groin. He turned his body slightly to receive the blow on his thigh instead.  
  
"You missed," he said grinning, "but I won't." With that said, he pulled me towards him and gave me the lightest of kisses. His lips were soft and tender, and felt like butterfly wings. My practice blade clattered to the floor noisily, and he let me go.  
  
It happened before I could do anything to stop it. The loud "crack" of flesh against flesh resounded in the garrison court. My hand stung from the force of the slap. I saw him rubbing his jaw with a grimace. Trembling, I backed away from him. Sensing many a pair of eyes on me, I glanced around at my surroundings, and saw that many of the onlookers were as shocked as I at what had just transpired.  
  
What caught my eye, however, was money being passed from one person to another, amongst the various groups of courtiers. They were betting at my expense?  
  
Derrick cleared his throat with a theatrical "ahem" to get everyone's attention. "That was unexpected! Lana, you should've kissed him, that way, I would've won the bet." It was a lame effort to relieve the awkwardness of the situation, and it did not work. Not for me at least.  
  
"Haven't you heard, Derrick?" asked Lord Russell, "The gentleman always makes the first move."  
  
"Indeed, Russell. But times have changed, and Lana is forthright enough to display her affections - or lack of it," he added dryly.  
  
"He is no gentleman," I said tersely, before spinning on my heel and striding out of the garrison court.  
  
The gathered crowd parted to let me pass, as I broke into a run out of the garrison court. My tears of rage blinded my vision, and fell unheeded down my cheeks. I was positively livid with anger.  
  
"Kaelen, aren't you going to apologise?" asked Meridanaria while I was still in hearing distance.  
  
"She just slapped me. Hard. Should I apologise now?"  
  
"You boys will be the death of me," she handed her blade to Lady Renata before hurrying after me.  
  
~*~  
  
I looked up when I heard her approach. My tear-stained cheeks must have been unexpected, for she gasped at the sight of it. "It was a dare."  
  
I looked her questioningly.  
  
"Derrick and Lord Russell dared Kaelen to kiss you," she paused. "You know how the young men are when they are together. I apologise on his behalf, but I was partly at fault, considering that I gave him the opportunity to duel with you. But I truly did not know that he intended to do good on the dare." She looked apologetic with her downcast eyes.  
  
"I understand." I wiped my eyes with a bitter laugh. "I just don't understand one thing, I am able to face down ruffians and thugs, but not him."  
  
"Ruffians and thugs?"  
  
"Yes, I meet those often when I'm back home. They always try to have their way with the village girls." Her eyebrows were raised in question. "I disguise myself as a commoner at times, to blend in."  
  
"My brother would kill me before he allowed me to venture out alone and unprotected."  
  
"Male chauvinist pig," I snorted.  
  
"No, it's just that he fears someone might study my movements and try to capture me for their own uses."  
  
"Derrick told me that."  
  
"Kaelen wasn't always this way - he wasn't always so bold. Honestly, what he did back there and why he did it is beyond me! Back home, he never initiates a flirtation, and definitely never kissed someone in public. Whether he has kissed anyone in private is a mystery, for no lady has ever flaunted her 'experience' with the Crown Prince, but many are still vying to do so." She sighed.  
  
"You make it sound like a kiss-and-tell competition."  
  
"It is. But in truth, my brother is a ruffian. He is fiercely protective of me, even more so than our parents, since Mother is always busy with ruling and Father off on his adventuring. Naturally, it fell to him to be my protector and guardian."  
  
"No one would want to marry a man like that."  
  
"Why not? A woman needs her husband, no matter how powerful or independent she is."  
  
"He would make a horrible lover. Imagine not being able to associate with various eligible Lords because of one jealous lover!"  
  
"Indeed, but it is just his way of showing affection. He is slow to trust, but slow to betray. If he trusts you, he will tell you everything. If he doesn't, nothing you say will make him think otherwise." She frowned. "Does that make sense?"  
  
"A little. But go on," I prompted.  
  
"In a way, he has begun to trust you. I think he believes that you will not tell the others about the kiss."  
  
"What is there to tell? Half the court saw it with their own eyes!"  
  
"But they don't know what it feels like. Only you do," she replied with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"What good is that?" I groaned.  
  
"You got to slap him. Only he knows the pain of your slap."  
  
I brightened at the memory. "I hope it was hard enough."  
  
"It was the first slap he has ever received from anyone, I think. And his first rejection," she said solemnly.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that we'll be the best of friends?" I asked with a laugh.  
  
"Because we both have the trust of my brother?"  
  
"Perhaps. Does he tell you everything?"  
  
"More or less. He did tell me about the incident in the tree, but not everything," she added hastily. "Why were you climbing the tree?"  
  
"To get out. There was a fair in the marketplace that day."  
  
"You certainly are no court lady I've met, and I meant that as a compliment."  
  
I smiled. "Feel free to join me when you will."  
  
"I will." She nodded. "We'll be going in disguise, I presume?"  
  
"How else will we pull it off?"  
  
I picked up a pebble and skipped it across the pond opposite us. The rippling water reflected the light, and reminded me of the glow from Meridanaria's hand. "You healed the graze on his arm, didn't you?"  
  
She smiled while looking into the distance. "Yes."  
  
That was all she said, and it signalled the end of our conversation. We went our separate ways soon after, she to the garrison court, and I back to my rooms. On the messenger table, I found a bouquet of hyacinths edged with stalks of garden chervil. Sincere Apology.  
  
A reply to my query?  
  
Or an apology for the morning's events?  
  
Leaving them as they were, I removed changed out of my shirt and breeches into a walking gown, preparing myself for the arrival of my family.  
  
They arrived as simply as I, and were quickly ushered to meet Uncle Danric and Aunt Mel. They greeted each other warmly, and I introduced Nimaric and Brimiar to Liara, who for once, did not feel like the baby of the family. Derrick was nowhere in sight. I think he feared my wrath.  
  
I was not angry at him, just appalled at his childishness. Men - or should I say boys, were such an immature lot!  
  
"How's everything, Lana?" asked Mother.  
  
"Fine." I hugged her tightly, relishing her comforting and familiar smell.  
  
"That's good to hear," boomed Father as Uncle Danric ushered him to a cushion.  
  
Mother was led away by Aunt Mel, and I was left in charge of my siblings. Liara decided to accompany us, as she had little else to do. As we strolled through the gardens with my siblings in tow, we met a few of the courtiers who had witnessed the incident earlier that day.  
  
"So soon, Lady Tylana? I thought the kiss just occurred today?" asked the Baron of Orbainth.  
  
"Deric!" chided his wife, "How dare you say such a thing?"  
  
The Baron chuckled, "Just having a little fun with you, my dear."  
  
"If I can handle the humiliation of the incident, I'm sure a little joke can do no more harm." I smiled briefly.  
  
The twins "oohed" and "aahed" at every bloom and sculpture, every fountain and tree. They were as impressed as I was of Athanarel when I first arrived. Certainly, Tlanth was no longer in shambles since the Aunt Mel's marriage, but it still could not compare to the Royal Palace. However, no matter how beautiful the manicured gardens were, they were no match for the forests of Tlanth.  
  
We managed to encounter Lord Felix and a few of the delegation from Erev-li- Erval during our stroll. They were just returning from the garrison court, talking and laughing without a care in the world.  
  
Greetings were exchanged when we met, and the twins received a barrage of compliments for all their inquisitiveness and precocious-ness. They seemed to bask in the showers of attention. Such was the simplicity of childhood innocence; they were so easily contented.  
  
"A word with you, if I may, Lady Tylana?" asked Lord Felix. I nodded and took his extended hand.  
  
As he led me away from the group, the sounds of chatter grew muted. "About the matter of the upcoming adoption ball, I had heard that you were accepting suggestions."  
  
"Indeed, I am. You have a suggestion?"  
  
Nodding, he said, "I was thinking of basing it on the Miyanoko Islands five thousand years ago."  
  
"Why the Miyanoko Islands? They have since disappeared off the face of this earth, bringing along with them most of their culture, heritage and magic. The little information we have of them may not be enough."  
  
"That makes it all the more exotic and exciting. Furthermore, they were the most powerful kingdom of the time. Having it as the theme of the adoption ball would compliment the alliance as well as the marriage."  
  
"I would be more than happy to help you in any way I can," he added as an afterthought.  
  
His idea was a little ridiculous, but not impossible. "I would take your suggestion into consideration." He bowed.  
  
I thought about the idea of having a Miyanokian themed adoption ball as we made our way back to the Royal residence. Lord Felix's reason made sense, but did this have something to do with his surprise? How does Thoran the Terrible fit in?  
  
Lord Felix's surprise. Miyanokian theme. How did they fit together?  
  
~*~  
  
Dinner that night was enjoyable. Those present included my family, the Royal family, Princess Meridanaria and the Crown Prince. Coincidentally enough, the Crown Prince sat across me, with Derrick to his left, who sat across Meridanaria. They both largely ignored me, avoiding eye contact unless absolutely necessary.  
  
Derrick, for once, remained silent unless spoken to, and the Crown Prince darted only furtive looks at me. It was hard not to laugh at the sight they made, sending looks at one another.  
  
They were like the village boys back home during the annual harvest festival, when rows of wooden tables were laid out in the square, and girls were made to sit opposite the boys. When the dancing began, the boys would do exactly what my cousin and the Crown Prince were doing, glancing at each other quickly, nudging one another, and even mouthing silent messages, to daring each other to ask for a dance. Of course, the two currently in my company were only doing the first. It would be rude if the remaining two were included.  
  
Meridanaria noticed her largely silent fiancé and almost fidgeting brother, and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Look at them!"  
  
"I know. It's funny isn't it?"  
  
"I've never seen Kaelen this embarrassed!"  
  
"Or I, Derrick." I laughed softly.  
  
She returned to her dinner, and began complimenting Nimaric on how fine he looked in his deep burgundy suit.  
  
Dinner ended, and once again the adults were to spend the evening by themselves. They invited us to join them, but we declined, claiming tiredness. The twins were put in the charge of their nanny, Bertha, and sent to bed.  
  
As the two gentlemen offered to escort us to our rooms, the four of us strolled down the corridors with Meridanria and I leading the way. We reached my rooms first. I turned to give Meridanaria a hug. "Goodnight, Meridanaria."  
  
"Sweet dreams," she replied, "And call me Naria."  
  
"Call me Lana."  
  
As I stepped back, I regarded the two men, as if deciding what to do with them. They were still looking uncomfortable. I laughed, with my hand over my mouth. Meridanaria looked amused for a second, but soon joined in my mirth.  
  
"All right, that's enough." I paused to catch my breath and get my laughter under control.  
  
For the first time that day since the incident, both men looked me in the eye. "What happened today was embarrassing, but somewhat memorable, don't you agree?"  
  
They nodded dumbly.  
  
"I'll never ever forget that," said Meridanaria, "I forgot to mention it just now, but if it makes you feel any better, Derrick kissed me in front of the ENTIRE court. That's double yours."  
  
"Anyway, that was my first court kiss," I continued. "I had actually wanted to share it with someone special, but since your sister made you sound like some prize everyone's fighting for, and I did get to slap you, I'll forget about it."  
  
"You have quite an arm," complimented the Crown Prince.  
  
"So I heard," I replied. "I hope I left an impression."  
  
"Oh, you most certainly did! Quite a distinct one, in fact. If it wasn't for Naria, he'd have a handprint right there," added Derrick. The awkward moment had passed.  
  
"So you aren't angry with us any more?" asked Derrick.  
  
"The anger has dissipated, evaporated and disappeared," I replied waving my fan airily. "Just promise not to do something like that again."  
  
"You have my word," said Derrick as he embraced me.  
  
"It was a moment of folly, and one I would never, ever dare to repeat," added the Crown  
  
Prince, as he rubbed his cheek unconsciously. "But I fear both our reputations have been harmed." He looked at me apologetically.  
  
"I doubt it, the ladies would be jealous, and the gentlemen would be less encouraged to have their way with me. Just make sure you spread the word on how good my arm is." They laughed at the joke.  
  
"Friends?" he asked, extending his hand with a relieved smile.  
  
"Friends." And we shook hands to seal the deal.  
  
~*~ *A/N: Finally, chapter 11! Took a long time, but its done, and I can only write during the holidays, anyway. At least it's as long as the previous one. Increase in fluff; don't know if that's good or bad news for you guys. Also received feedback that the plot hasn't been really there. I hope this builds up a little more on it, more queries and thinking on Lana's part.  
  
I made up Miyanoko Islands, so it's mine. Don't get all mixed up about it. From the name, you can probably deduce that its gonna be some oriental thing. Yes, it is. I just got this whole thing for the Japanese and Chinese culture, coz I'm Chinese for one, and inspiration from Tamora Pierce of course.  
  
I'd also like to get something clear. Lana and Kaelen are just friends (see last line of story). So don't expect too much smooching between them, yeah? It doesn't make sense to go kissing your friend, or you friend's brother for that matter. This does NOT mean a decrease in fluff, so don't you worry!  
  
If you didn't notice, I've been adding funny literary stuff. Someone, (I can't remember who) mentioned the "lack of parental love" thing, well that's just the effect of reading too much "I'm the King of the Castle" by Susan Hill for literature. Hope you don't mind.  
  
**Lastly, I'd like you guys to give me feedback on my characterisation and plot, the latter being more important. I did notice my lack of it, but since a reviewer brought it up, I thought I might as well ask the rest of you. For characterisation, tell me what you think of the characters so far, did they do what you expect them to? (Not that they had to do what you expect them to, people do unexpected things at times). For plot, tell me if this chapter helps develop it, and any other stuff you think I should improve upon. Thank you!  
  
To the reviewers~  
  
Faeriegurl: Ok, hopefully you can see that I am desperately trying to build up on the plot here, feel free to give me ideas. Lana is not "Xena the warrior princess", and the she only managed to beat Derrick and Russell because they let her beat them. Since she was new and all, they went easy on her. Also, she was indeed raised like a court lady by her mother, but her father also taught her how to defend herself, as he thought it was practical and important. She does not despise Kaelen, but finds him irritating, which is not surprising, as guys his age tend to be a little obnoxious. This is made worse by the fact that he is a Crown Prince, and used to having his own way. Yep criticism kind of bursts your bubble and bruises your ego, but it does help me to improve. Kaelen lacks something? I think he and Derrick made a good pair, and trust me I see a striking resemblance between them and Vidanric and Branaric. It was an unintentional thing. Mary-sue, I know, can't help it, am really trying to make her less perfect, but her upbringing makes it almost impossible, unless you consider her horrible temper and fear of horses. Thanks for your ultra long review.means that you really do take time to analyse it.that doesn't mean I don't appreciate short reviews!  
  
Linzadoodle: Haven't checked out your fic, but will do so soon. Start writing a CCD fic now!  
  
Lotrlover911: The tension would be less from now on, I guess. I hope to throw in a few sexual tension episodes, though. And it won't be a whole letter-writing thing, the idea just doesn't fit.  
  
Steph: Kind of made the whole name up during geography lesson, was watching some video on volcanoes, and there was some name, which I fiddled about with. Glad you like him, and you gotta figure Thoran out for yourself.  
  
Danric-lover: Glad you like it, here's the update. Well, I love Danric too, so share please!  
  
Shadowed memory: Here's the update, and its not going ot be totally Mel- Danric anymore, coz they're friends!  
  
Aqualyne: I'll tell her, she looked like a strawberry princess previously.  
  
Idiotic gal: Some people like KD, others like Derrick, its ur own opinion I guess.  
  
Sunny: Fluff is good! I am a total romance buff, but the fluff ain't gonna go all the way, just sweet kisses, you know?  
  
Charmgirl: the plot thickens further. Yep, the flowers do add a little more meaning ot everything.  
  
Elanial: Well, its NOT going to be letter-writing, the whole idea doesn't fit, so don't you worry.  
  
ChocolateEclar: They're both nice.at least on the outside!  
  
Tigress-of-Shang: Thanks for reading.  
  
Rosebud: the library thing is there! Maybe ff.net was screwing up that day, read it now if you still haven't! Email me if you still have problems, put "Heart Duel Trouble" as the subject.  
  
ME: do it over the holidays, so much homework.sigh  
  
Dracorum: its pretty clear who he is, but who cares?  
  
Cheler: Hope this makes up for it! 


	12. A Gift From The Heart

Heart Duel  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
Chapter 12: A Gift From The Heart  
  
"I'll take them, Bertha." Being with my siblings again - mischievous thought they may be, was a joy. I am not a motherly person by nature, but the twins brought out the protective side of me. I was the person they used as a role model, after our parents, of course.  
  
That's the burden of being the oldest in the family. You are expected to excel in everything to set a good example for your siblings to follow. But nobody is perfect; we just strive to be perfect.  
  
The twins wanted to go riding on ponies - a treat Father promised them a few days back, but I just wanted to bring them on a tour of the garrison court, for the obvious reason of not wanting to be near horses while not in a carriage.  
  
"They're not scary, Lana!" whined Nimaric.  
  
"They look really pretty when they have ribbons everywhere!" chirped an excited Brimiar.  
  
I sighed in response. Perhaps I could ask a groom or two to tend to them. "All right, you babies."  
  
The word "babies" induced even more whining and cries of outrage. "We are not babies!" they chorused, as soon as the word left my lips.  
  
Arriving at the stables, the twins immediately ran to the first horses which caught their fancy, only to be disappointed by the fact that they were too small to ride the large steeds. Bracing for another round of whining, I asked the groom for ponies. He shook his head apologetically, "a couple of them are sick, the rest have been taken."  
  
"A problem, Lady Tylana?"  
  
The groom bowed hurriedly when he spotted the speaker from over my shoulder. I turned to see Derrick, Liara, Naria and the Crown Prince all sitting astride various steeds. It was the Crown Prince who had spoken. I bowed slightly and smiled, replying, "My siblings need ponies, but there aren't any left."  
  
Derrick looked to the groom for confirmation, and received a brisk nod. "Well, that's too bad then." He shrugged.  
  
"But Derrick, we want to ride the ponies! A great, big horse like yours would be even better!" I was getting a headache from all their whining. Did I mention that they were a joy to be with?  
  
"Maybe you could join us," offered Naria, as she shifted backwards in her saddle. The twins instinctively lifted their arms to be carried onto the horse. "Only one, I'm afraid," said Naria with a chuckle, as a groom hefted Brimiar into the saddle.  
  
Nimaric soon found himself on Derrick's horse. "Can you handle them by yourselves?" I asked.  
  
"I guess," replied Derrick, "How hard can it be? Besides, we need the practice," he continued, with a wink to Naria, causing her to blush prettily.  
  
"Won't you be joining us Lady Tylana?" asked the Crown Prince.  
  
I shook my head, "I don't ride. Horses scare me."  
  
"But its fun!" stated Derrick, appalled that I did not derive the same pleasure he did from riding.  
  
"I haven't ridden in years! I've lost my touch." I smiled wryly.  
  
"Maybe you could sit with him," said Brimiar, pointing at the Crown Prince, and grinning broadly, proud that she had come up with the solution to the problem.  
  
"What a great idea, Bree!" chimed Nimaric, while bouncing in the saddle he shared with Derrick. "Hurry, Lana, we want to go!" he added impatiently.  
  
"They're right, Lady Tylana. You'll be quite safe with me." The Crown Prince leapt off his chestnut mare with a grin, extending his hand towards me.  
  
I took a hesitant step towards him, unsure of whether I should keep my feet planted firmly on the ground, or enjoy the exhilaration of speed. My hesitation was apparent, as the mare tossed her head with annoyance.  
  
I sighed for the umpteenth time that day, and walked towards the Crown Prince, taking care to stay clear of the mare's head, or more appropriately, her mouth. Placing one foot in the stirrup, I heaved myself over her massive body, and sat astride. The Crown Prince joined me a moment after, encircling me with his arms as he held the reins. "That wasn't too bad, wasn't it?" he whispered, as we set off at a trot.  
  
"No, but its all thanks to you, You Highness," I answered, holding on to the front of the saddle to keep my balance.  
  
"Kaelen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name, remember?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Lana."  
  
The weather was pleasant for being out of doors. And we thoroughly enjoyed the warmth of the sunshine beating against our skins. The conversation flowed smoothly, and included the twins from time to time. Then Derrick brought up the adoption ball.  
  
I told them about Lord Felix's idea of a Miyanokian theme, and both Derrick and Naria seemed pleased by his idea. "Never knew he was a man with ideas!" said Derrick with a laugh.  
  
Then I mentioned, that it was only one out of the numerous suggestions both Aunt Mel and I had received, and was not the confirmed theme of the adoption ball. But that it was the one that stood out the most for its ingenuity and historical significance, and had a high chance of being chosen.  
  
"It's a fine suggestion," said Naria, "And imagine the fun we'd have designing our costumes!"  
  
Kaelen sounded dubious, mirroring my thoughts when I first heard this suggestion, by saying, "Why Miyanokian?"  
  
I craned my neck to face him, but found it impossible to do while seated in front of him on a moving horse. "He said that it would compliment the marriage as well as the alliance," I replied, adding a "Whoa" when the horse turned a corner.  
  
It was then that I realised I wasn't all that fearful of horses, just of their mouths, tongues and teeth; or anything that can inflict injury to my person. Maybe the conversation had a calming effect on me, or maybe I felt just a little bit safer with Kaelen sitting behind me, his arms wrapped protectively around me, his breath tickling my ear, his - Well, that was just a possibility!  
  
He fell silent at my reply. I could practically see the gears spinning in his head as he tried to figure out the reason for Lord Felix's suggestion.  
  
~*~  
  
"To be sixteen!" sighed Liara dramatically.  
  
She had seated herself on the couch next to my dressing table, twirling a lock of hair around her fingers. I was getting ready for my Flower Day party with the little help she had promised me.  
  
The gown I wore was simple in design. The pearl white skirt hung past my ankles, and long sleeves of the same colour were cinched at the elbow and flared at the wrist. It was the bodice that drew the eye, with its dark green velvet and exquisite embroidery. Curling pea green vines and white rose buds had been patiently stitched on to the bodice, and were tipped with small clear crystals.  
  
"No jewellery?" asked Liara, with her fan waving in the Query mode.  
  
"Simplicity is the whole idea, although this isn't as simple as I'd like," I replied with a frown.  
  
Liara argued that I'd only be sixteen once, and the only way to draw the eye was to be adorned with jewels and gems. I refuted each of her suggestions with one of my own, and we finally settled on a white silk choker on which hung an emerald, and a corsage of white roses surrounded by baby's breath; both of which represent innocence and purity.  
  
~*~  
  
Liara had beautifully decorated the ballroom, and I received numerous congratulations from the many guests present. Liara was right, people seemed to have adorned themselves with precious stones and gems, though none as liberally as Lady Tamora. Diamonds and sapphires hung from her ears and encircled her wrist and neck. She looked like a chandelier, or a shooting star to put it kindly.  
  
My father and I opened the ball by leading the first dance. The guests soon joined us. After that came dance after dance with numerous lords, one of who was Lord Felix. He asked me about the adoption ball, and whether the Miyanokian theme was to be chosen. I revealed that it was one of the top contenders, and asked him if he had any Miyanokian performances in mind.  
  
"The Si Shan Wu, or Silk Fan Dance," he translated.  
  
Curious, I asked him what the Shan Wu was about. He explained that it was a dance performed by female dancers with fans and male acrobats with sashes. Apparently, it was a courtship dance performed by the Miyanokians at weddings.  
  
"Is it interactive?" I asked, as I twirled under his arm.  
  
He nodded as I returned to face him. "It isn't all that hard to perform, but it requires a certain jewel to enhance the whole effect. Clear quartz, to be precise."  
  
Clear quartz?  
  
He seemed to read my mind as he continued, "It would adorn the neck of the lead female dancer, and would twinkle like a star amidst the fans and swirling sashes."  
  
The dance ended before I could ask him any more questions, and Kaelen claimed me for the next dance. This dance was a slow waltz, and made for easier conversation. He complimented me on my attire, and stated that I'd already received a mountain of gifts.  
  
"Jealous?" I asked.  
  
"I would be if I were a girl."  
  
"A woman, I'm sixteen now, remember?"  
  
His laughter bubbled like a river in spring. "A woman, yes. Don't you want to know what I gave you?"  
  
"Let me guess, nothing?" I replied with a knowing smile. "Wait, don't tell me you intend to make it up to me by giving me a kiss."  
  
He laughed yet again, "I don't think you'd like another round of gossip to circulate around Athanarel, right?"  
  
I agreed with a slight nod of my head, as the "rumours" - as many people formulated their own theories on why the kiss happened - of the fencing incident had just begun to die down. Most of these "rumours" consisted of us being secretly engaged, like Derrick and Naria; or that I was pregnant!  
  
We began discussing the adoption ball as I put forward Lord Felix's new suggestion. Kaelen agreed that it was a splendid idea, but added that clear quartzes were not easily procured. That left me something to think about.  
  
But hadn't I heard of Clear quartz before?  
  
As the steps of the dance placed us near a pair of doors that led to a balcony, Kaelen paused in mid-twirl and pulled me out of the dance floor and on to the balcony. A few of the guests milling about the doors glanced at us curiously through the glass panes, but Kaelen ignored them and pulled a slender box out of his pocket.  
  
I took the offered gift from his hand, and looked at him enquiringly. "Open it," he said.  
  
"What is the secrecy all about?" I muttered, as I tugged at the ribbon that sealed the box. Lifting the lid off, I found myself gazing at a five-inch- long Miyanokian hairpin, on which dangled three oval-shaped beads. The first bead was made of Turquoise, representing friendship and loyalty. The second bead was a Mother of Pearl, which signified faith, charity and innocence. The last bead was of Jade - or the Lucky Stone, meant to maintain peace, serenity, memory; increase vitality, encourage harmony, inspire wisdom, and prolong life.  
  
All three beads dangled side by side, encircling a tassel of green, blue and silver threads. A lot of effort had gone into the choosing of this gift, a combination of both thoughtfulness and labour. It was a gift from the heart. "Thank you, its beautiful," I said with a smile, looking up at Kaelen to find him peering at me a little worriedly. His features relaxed at my expressed gratitude, and he smiled in return.  
  
Clearing his throat, he asked, "You like it? That's a relief. I thought it brought out your eyes, and the beads each signify something. The Jade represents - " He would've continued babbling if I had not placed a hand on his arm to stop him.  
  
"I know," I added with a smile. "Were you babbling?"  
  
He might have blushed, but I couldn't be sure in the dim light. "I hope not, it wouldn't be becoming of a Crown Prince, would it?"  
  
"No indeed," I replied.  
  
"Help me put it on?" I asked with a coy smile as I turned my back to him.  
  
Gingerly, he pulled my hair away from my face, combing his fingers through my unruly curls before bunching them up into a ponytail. I talked to him as he worked, and asked him whether he helped women tie their hair often. With a chuckle, he admitted that only three women have had the misfortune of letting him touch their hair.  
  
"And who are these unfortunate souls?" I asked, genuinely curious.  
  
"My mother, Naria and you," he replied, twisting my hair into a knot at the base of my skull.  
  
"Well, then, I ought to be honoured shouldn't I? I mean, I am the only one who is not related to you," I asked, trying to ignore the tingling sensations I felt when his fingers brushed against the bare skin of my neck and shoulders.  
  
"It depends on how you look at it, I guess," he answered. Taking the hairpin from me, he slid it diagonally through the knot, allowing the tassel to dangle at an angle, brushing my shoulder whenever I turned my head. "Done!" he exclaimed.  
  
Turning to face him again, I asked him how I looked. His reaction secretly pleased yet embarrassed me, as the word "Beautiful" escaped his lips in a husky whisper.  
  
Complimenting him on his choice of gift to change the increasingly uncomfortable atmosphere, I smiled and pulled him back into the ballroom. Joining our family and friends, Father mentioned that it was time for the toasting. Following his lead, I joined him in the middle of the ballroom. A dance had just ended, and he silenced the musicians in the corner with a wave of his hand.  
  
I proposed a toast to all the guests present, thanking them for celebrating my Flower Day with me. I then received a toast from them - led by Lord Russell, wishing me a happy Flower Day. After that, the dancing resumed, and went on into the night.  
  
~*~  
  
I began opening my gifts the next morning, surrounded by my immediate family. Most of the gifts comprised of precious stones and valuable silks and fabrics. All of which I accepted with much gratitude, but it was what I received from my close friends which I truly appreciated.  
  
Derrick and Naria gave me a book on horse riding, and on the first page were written:  
  
'There are two important rules in horse riding -  
The first is to mount the horse.  
The second is to stay mounted.'  
- Derrick  
  
I laughed out loud at the joke, but was indignant that Derrick thought me such an incompetent rider. Naria was kinder in the giving of advice, and proved to be much more encouraging:  
  
'A horse is like a harp; first it must be tuned,  
and when tuned it must be accurately played.'  
- Naria  
  
From Liara, I received a watercolour painting of the sunset. I knew that Liara was an artist, as she sketched or read about painting techniques whenever she had the time; but I did not know that she was so talented with the brush! A note also accompanied her gift:  
  
'Do not cry if the Sun sets at the end of the day,  
because the tears will not let you enjoy the beauty of the Stars.'  
-Liara  
  
Notes accompanied the rest of the gifts, some with words of congratulations, others, witty sayings and quotes. But one particular gift came alone. That gift was a dagger. An unusual Flower Day gift, but a gift nonetheless. It was no ordinary dagger however, as its hilt was made of Goldenwood. The most precious of the Colourwoods. The smooth hilt felt warm in my hand, and the Malachite embedded at the end of the hilt glistened as I gave it a few practice swings. This gift must have cost a fortune!  
  
(A/N: I am not sure whether or not the Goldenwoods can be used for such a purpose, but if I recall correctly, the throne was made of Goldenwood.)  
  
Staring at the Malachite, I asked my mother what it meant. "It is 'The stone of Transformation', and is said to assist one in changing situations and spiritual evolution," she replied while sipping at her tea. A gift with a hidden meaning, that just means another thing for me to think about in bed!  
  
~*~  
  
In the days that followed, Aunt Mel, Mother, Liara and I, were always busy with the matter of the adoption ball and wedding preparations. We finally settled on Lord Felix's suggestion, and began the laborious search for dancers, acrobats, musicians and artisans. Then came the sending of invitations and the choice of food.  
  
The designing of our costumes followed those. Miyanokian fashion had hardly changed since the Islands were first discovered, and both men and women dressed rather alike. The men wore coloured tunics that ended at the knee over light coloured mid-calf-length robes that went over long trousers that cinched at the ankles. The sleeves of the robes were long and stiff, and flared out from the shoulders to the wrist. A sash was knotted around the waist over the tunic, and allowed to dangle at the side. The men's hair was always braided, regardless of their length, although the longer one's hair was, meant that one's rank was higher. The same applied to the women.  
  
The women's clothes were much more complicated. First on was a piece of silk shaped roughly like a square, which was used to cover the chest. The back was left uncovered except for the ribbons that held the silk in place. Then came the light and baggy trousers that seemed to balloon out as one walked. An ankle-length, pale-coloured robe that was securely fastened with ties went over that, and was followed by a brightly coloured silk or gauze blouse that ended beneath the bosom, and was secured with a ribbon at the back. The sleeves of the blouse, like the men's robes, were rather stiff, and flared out from the shoulders to the wrist. Their hair however, could not be braided, and were always parted in the middle and allowed to either fall straight down their backs or tied into a simple knot or ponytail at the base of their necks.  
  
(A/N: Boring stuff, but it helps for you guys to visualise, right?)  
  
~*~  
  
With the making of our costumes well under way, we began working on the décor of the ballroom. Instead of tapestries, huge pieces of floor-to- ceiling silks and gauze hung around the perimeter of the ballroom. In accordance to the theme, they were all coloured different hues of yellows, reds and gold. Basically, the colours of autumn, as those colours were the royal colours of the Miyanoko Islands, and only royalty could use them. The billowing silks gave one a sense of airiness and space, making it difficult to see where one wall ended and another began.  
  
Small tables and white cushions where the guests could kneel at while partaking of the food provided, littered the perimeter, and the honoured two kneeled on a raised dais at their own tables and gold cushions. This gave them a clear view of the dance floor, and made it easier for them to propose toasts.  
  
(A/N: Boring, boring, boring, but READ it anyway!)  
  
~*~  
  
The completion of the menu, décor and costumes, allowed us to heave a sigh of relief, but all this preparation would be for naught if the performances did not go as planned!  
  
~*~  
  
*A/N: Ah.*wipes away perspiration* I completed this chapter in two days! Hope you guys like it, because I've minimised conversation after receiving some comments from a friend, otherwise known as IDIOTIC GAL, who really is idiotic, because she didn't think I knew who she was. Just joking, Mitchell!  
  
For the record, Lana is still AFRAID of horses! Just because she rode one, doesn't mean she no longer fears them. Reasons for her doing so: 1) Pride, 2) She gets to ride with a cutie! (that's just my POV), 3) She is just afraid of getting hurt while riding, e.g.: getting bitten or thrown off or kicked (for those of you who missed it in the story, but this is still a FEAR!)  
  
Give comments on the Flower Day party! It wasn't as long as I originally planned for it to be, but strangely enough, I'm pretty happy with it. No kissing in this chapter, but that can't be helped. I mean, everyone's just friends!  
  
Is it just me or do you guys think Kaelen is sweet? Okay, before you guys start complaining about his behaviour or whatever, let me just say that his giving of the gift is a form of apologising for what he did in the previous chapter, although there could also be hidden motives *hint hint*. But they are still just FRIENDS, so even though I had wanted Lana to give him a peck on the cheek for his gift, I decided against it in the end, because that would be a little too friendly for friends, and would allow the "curious courtiers" who can see them, go gossiping. As if one round of embarrassment wasn't bad enough!  
  
All right, the ending was very boring, since it's all technical stuff, but I like doing the planning for this sort of thing! It allows me to VISUALISE, and "see" everything. READ it if you haven't because I spent a lot of time designing the costumes by combining many elements of Asian dress. In case you were wondering, for the males, I drew my inspiration from: Japan, China and India. For the females: China, Japan and Korea. Hope you guys like it!  
  
Also, I want LONG reviews, although short ones are also welcome! Give comments and critique on anything and everything. What needs improvement? What has shown improvement.yadda, yadda Thanx!  
  
**A/N: You guys should READ the replies I give to my reviewers, ALL of it, because I spend a lot of time replying to each and every one of them, and drop HINTS about future developments from time to time. *Looks smug*, especially this time round.so READ them ALL!  
  
*** Thanks to the Reviewers~  
  
Katie: Really glad that you enjoyed it, and about the Lana-Kaelen-Felix situation? I'm gonna keep you guys guessing! It seems pretty obvious to some, but it all depends!  
  
Charmgirl: I do get confused myself, at least I forget some of their names, but that only applies to the minor characters! GOOD? I received a lot of criticism for chapter 11, but it comes with the territory. Glad you found it good, anyway.  
  
Shuyan: Yup.she IS too perfect, "surreal". True. I'm almost afraid that by writing about her riding in this chapter, would make her even more perfect. For the record, she still fears horses, it's the kind of fear which scars you for life and never goes away. Especially since it was invoked by a traumatic experience. I am trying to make her seem less perfect, but its hard to do, because we all want our characters to be perfect, to be able to do what we are unable to. Anyway, give me suggestions to make her less perfect! (This applies to ALL OF YOU!)  
  
Deliandery: Calm yourself, seriously. In the words of Kaelen, "It would be unbecoming" of a fanfiction writer. You idea sounds great, and I was kind of thinking that Felix is already Lana's swain, one way or another; while Tamora is a flirt with Kaelen. I'll probably elaborate on that later in the story. Characterisation-wise, I'm kinda putting that on the shelf for a while, because I gotta bring my plot out first. I really think this chapter has done that though.  
  
Elanial: True. Hopefully you see more of his character here. Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
Castella: Another TOO PERFECT review. I mean Lana, not the review. Read the A/N and reply to Shuyan for my answer. Give me suggestions to make her more realistic? About that line: "I know I'm far from special, except maybe to my family and friends. But what is true love like? I've often wondered", she is just saying that she is a nobody, but yet her family and friends find her special. Thus she is pondering whether or not her true love would see her as an ordinary person, yet find her special and love her for who she is, or fall in love with her instantly and treat her like some precious gem. Does that make sense? *shrugs*  
  
ChocolateEclar: Nothing! Are you sure you ain't seeing nothing?  
  
Faeriegurl: Am taking your idea into consideration too, my main idea is basically the same, but a bit more.dangerous? I don't know. Wow! And improvement? Thanks. I kinda thought that Lana and Kaelen being friends had to happen, because it's be stale if they continued to be enemies. Someone mentioned that.was it you? But I can't guarantee that they'll stay friends forever, or anything, because you get to know a person better when you are just friends, as compared to lovers or enemies. For all you know, they may just change their minds!  
  
AniHope: Thanks for being so understanding. Glad that you like Meridanaria  
  
Shadowed memory: Are Lana and Kaelen gonna be lovers? Sorry, but I can't answer that question! Without a doubt this fic is more romantically inclined, but as Faeriegurl mentioned, its great too keep you guys guessing!  
  
=): Thanx!!! But a bit embarrassing of you to introduce this to your senior.thanks though! I know, that line was funny, but I didn't know how to change it.another time.what is your senior's nick, btw?  
  
Idiotic gal: Fine, fine, no need to get so worked up! I've minimised the talking in this chapter, as for the suspense and foreshadowing part, its there! For a hint, its something about the Miyanokian adoption ball. When that chapter finally comes, it will seem as if nothing great has happened, but there is a huge FORESHADOWING. In fact, this chapter is gearing up for that, isn't it? *MAJOR (wink) HINTAGE*  
  
Dracorum: Should I take that as an insult or a compliment? I'll settle for the latter, because if you didn't see the kiss coming, that meant that I threw something vaguely like a curve ball. Which is good! Thanks for the review.  
  
Lotrlover911: Demonstration of Naria's powers would be limited, because people in Remalna fear magic to a certain extent (That is just my own interpretation). You are another one who didn't know the kiss was coming, but that's good, in a way. Hope the little action in this chapter lived up to your expectations. No kiss, I'm afraid, but they're FRIENDS! I will try to tie them up more, but that's hard for me as I write the story like watching the scenes of a movie or play being acted out. Maybe I could be a playwright in the future!  
  
Hannirose: Thanks for the compliment. Get well soon!  
  
Meghan: You can't please them all! Some of you guys found Kaelen frightening in chapter 11, but I explained myself in the message boards, yeah? Trust comes with time, besides them being friends would slowly build up trust between you and him, right? Whether or not Tamora will pull a stunt, honestly, I'm not sure, we'll just wait and see!  
  
Aqualyne: Funny? Their names aren't funny! * Looks at their names*, okay, maybe a little, but its cute! His personality will slowly but surely emerge as this progresses.  
  
Undomiel Evenstar: Yup, I did get an A for English. An A1 no less! Oops, sorry for showing off.  
  
Cheler: Here is more!  
  
ME~: I laughed when I read your review. You want more violence? Well, gotta see how to add more of that element in. 


	13. The Miyanokian Ball

Heart Duel  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
Chapter 13: The Miyanokian Ball  
  
Louise had just finished helping me into my Miyanokian costume. It was in my favourite colour - blue. The navy blue under garment felt smooth against my skin, as was the sky blue robe that had been drawn tight under my bosom. The short turquoise blouse was my favourite part of the ensemble. My hair was tied into a knot, with Kaelen's hairpin stuck through it.  
  
I was looking forward to the adoption ball, which was to occur in an hour or so, and just couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's faces. Aunt Mel, Mother, Liara and I had given everything we had before achieving the desired effect; nothing was overboard, but everything was meant to impress. The Si Shan Wu was to be the main event and finale, and had been the talk of the court since we had started searching for the performers.  
  
The Clear quartz! How could we have forgotten about it?  
  
I was starting to panic, desperately trying to remember where I had heard of it before. My first thought was to inform Aunt Mel of the problem at hand, and left hastily for the Royal Wing, cursing myself for my forgetfulness all the way. As I approached the finely carved doors, the servants opened them for me with a bow.  
  
Aunt Mel turned from the window and Uncle Danric looked up from his work when I entered the study. "What is it, Lana?" asked Aunt Mel, before I could even greet them.  
  
She was dressed in green: dark green undergarment, jade green robe and emerald green blouse. In fact, our costumes were almost identical. Smiling to Uncle Danric, I replied, "We forgot about the Clear quartz!"  
  
She frowned in confusion, but that frown smoothened and was replaced with a smile when realisation dawned on her. She didn't seem worried! "You mean the Clear quartz for the Si Shan Wu?"  
  
I nodded eagerly.  
  
With a laugh and a flick of her fan, she dismissed my worries by stating that she had borrowed one from Lord Felix after I had mentioned his idea to her. "How did you know Lord Felix had one?" I asked, recalling that I had spotted him buying one at the fair.  
  
"He was the one who suggested it, I thought it only natural that he should know where to get one."  
  
"Don't you find it suspicious how he specifically mentioned a Clear quartz, my dear?" interrupted Uncle Danric, pausing in his writing to look at his wife inquiringly.  
  
At this, we both turned to stare at him in confusion. He would've shrugged had he not been raised as a courtier, although the same could not be said for Derrick. But he only raised his eyebrows slightly and explained that he just had a nagging thought at the back of his head. Aunt Mel dismissed his fears as folly in his old age, but I had a feeling that she did it just to calm me down.  
  
As I left the study at the request of my aunt, I turned to see her closing the doors and a last glimpse of Uncle Danric in his costume of white, grey and silver. Although a burden had been lifted from my shoulders, another had taken its place. I just couldn't put my finger on it!  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: Its basically description from here, with a few cute scenes here and there. Skip it if you must, but it means that I've been typing for nothing. In case you're wondering, I'm playing on guilt here. There will be much lesser/no description AFTER the next author's note!)  
  
The planning was for this: the smiles on Derrick and Naria's faces, the compliments of the guests and the surge of pride I felt at that moment. I was one of the first to arrive at the ballroom, and was once again bowled over by the fact that we had managed to plan all this in such a short period of time.  
  
Dressed in traditional Miyanokian costume, and surrounded by a Miyanokian- themed ballroom, I felt as if I had been transported back in time and was in the midst of a Miyanokian Royal Ball.  
  
As the minutes passed, more and more of the guests arrived, and partook of the dainty finger foods while waiting for the honoured two to arrive. I went to stand with my family as a gong sounded, signalling the arrival of Derrick and Naria. They looked resplendent in their robes of red, yellow and gold. Gold headpieces adorned their heads, and they smiled at the gathered guests as they made their way down the length of the ballroom.  
  
Uncle Danric and Aunt Mel beamed as their son led his wife-to-be to her seat, before kneeling at his own place and acknowledged their presence with a regal nod of his head and a smile. He looked so serious yet so happy at the same time!  
  
Every thing was perfectly controlled. From the way the food was served to how people greeted each other. It was the Miyanokian way of life - order. And it was in this way, that the guests took turns to make their way to the Royal couple to express their congratulations. The men bowed with their hands clasped at the front, while the women placed their folded hands on their right hip and bobbed a curtsy.  
  
~*~  
  
After every one had had their fill of the delicious array of food, the performances began. As the guests seated themselves on the small cushions placed along the perimeter of the dance floor, Aunt Mel began weaving her spells.  
  
The majestic illusions caused all of us to gasp in delight and laugh with pleasure. But it was the illusion of a golden dragon and phoenix encircling each other as they flew above our heads that made everyone fall silent in undisguised awe. Aunt Mel had certainly outdone herself.  
  
As the applause died down, ten singers, a harpist and a flutist took centre stage. As the first strains of an ancient love song echoed through the ballroom, I caught fleeting glances between various lovers and couples alike.  
  
"I have a gift of love"  
  
That was not surprising, as although few could understand the beautiful lyrics, most could guess their meaning. What surprised me though, was the fact that I had not one, but two pairs of eyes focused on me.  
  
"That I wish to present to thee"  
  
I received two different reactions when I risked a glance at each, maintaining eye contact for as long as I dared.  
  
"It represents my undying love"  
  
The first pair of eyes I met made butterflies flutter in my stomach, but quickly averted their gaze when they locked on to mine, causing me to smile a secret smile and blush. The second pair was much more intimidating, as they seemed to sear through my very soul, and expressed a variety of emotions, many of which I could not define. I lowered my eyelids to break eye contact first.  
  
"Thou must cherish it dearly"  
  
~*~  
  
Last but not least, was the Si Shan Wu. The female dancers ran on to the dance floor in single rows, from the various servants' doors as the fast tempo music began, their skirts and sleeves billowing out behind them. The four lines of dancers coiled around each other with ever increasing speed, in pace with the music - which suddenly ceased, giving way to silence - to form a circle.  
  
All was still as we waited to see what would happen next. Then came the slow melody. As the dancers' bodies swayed to the music, those on the perimeter of the circle slowly lowered themselves to form an inverted cone- like formation. The chime of a sole finger cymbal made them flick open their pink and white fans with a flourish.  
  
As they slowly wiggled their shoulders in time to the music, lowering their torsos backwards while waving their fans. The whole display made it seem like a blooming lotus. When the "blooming" was complete, a solo female dancer rose out of the middle of the formation, her head turning rhythmically from side to side. And there was the Clear quartz hanging from her swan-like neck!  
  
All those present were mesmerised by the sight of that glittering gem as it caught the light, seemingly like a star twinkling in the night. It was then that a sudden gust of wind blew through one of the balcony doors, sweeping through the entire ballroom, causing me to feel as if a charge of energy had just been released. Thus, the Clear quartz - or the Stone of Power - had done what it was believed to do: bringing the energy of the stars into the soul.  
  
The male acrobats followed soon after, twirling their blue and green sashes as they turned somersaults and executed high kicks and jumps. Then they each paired off with a female dancer, breaking the cone formation.  
  
The performance become more vigorous from that point on, as the dance steps - which required the male acrobats to enthral the female dancers with their swirling sashes, and the female dancers to act coy, while flirting and smiling behind their fans - seemed to portray the Miyanokian courtship rituals. Another chime of the finger cymbals slowed their pace, and finally came to a rest.  
  
Some of the audience began to clap, thinking that that was the end of the performance, but were surprised when the performers began offering sashes to the men and fans to the ladies. Those who received the proffered items, such as myself, were then invited to dance, after pairing off. While all this was going on, the lead female dancer and male acrobat presented Naria with the Clear Quartz, which was dangling on a fine thread of silver. Derrick helped her to wear it, and they both joined in the dancing.  
  
(A/N: Too much description, I know, but its too late, the damage has been done, and I find it a waste to delete over a thousand words. To those people who hate descriptions, I apologise, so don't mention the abundance of it in your review. *Sighs dramatically* I personally find descriptions boring too, but I like "watching" scenes played out in my head, thus, I go to great lengths to aid my reader in seeing what I see.)  
  
I had paired off with Lord Felix, and was not surprised to see Kaelen in the company of Lady Tamora.  
  
"Congratulations on a job well done," said Lord Felix with a smile.  
  
"The same to you for a splendid idea. Although I cannot claim all the credit for the result," I replied as we circled each other, I with the fan half open and covering the lower part of my face, and him twirling the sash.  
  
The dance required the couples to remain eye contact at all times, as was not true love enkindled by gazing into the windows of one's soul? But as I stared into Lord Felix's ice blue orbs, I felt neither pleasure nor warmth, much less the buds of true love.  
  
"Thank you for allowing us to borrow your Clear Quartz," I said with a smile, trying to keep that suspicious tone out of my voice.  
  
"It was no trouble at all, and it certainly proved to be useful, didn't it?"  
  
Useful for what?  
  
The obvious answer to that question was that the Clear quartz had made the Si Shan Wu more authentic, but what about the obscure one?  
  
I didn't answer his question, focusing all my attention on executing the Si Shan Wu, and instead of gazing into his eyes I was staring at his ear instead. He shifted his head slightly to recapture my gaze, startling me.  
  
"Is something wrong, Lady Tylana?"  
  
Flustered, I replied, "Uh - I was just thinking, about how happy Derrick and Naria are."  
  
He glanced at the said pair as they smiled at each other almost, dreamily. Now that was a smile shared only by lovers! "I'm sure their happiness will last."  
  
Was it just me, or was that sarcasm?  
  
As the dance ended, Lord Felix kissed my hand the same way he did when we were in the library. Although he did not linger longer than was necessary, I had a feeling that everyone knew what we were up to. Not that I was up to anything!  
  
I had to admit that Uncle Danric's suspicions had made me wary of Lord Felix. Whether that was a good or bad thing, was unclear to me, for I had just begun to consider him as a possible life partner. This analysis only takes into consideration his status, wealth and connections. Of course, being the son of the woman who had attempted to kill the present king does not work in his favour, but that did not make him any less popular with the women in court. In fact, we were even more intrigued by him!  
  
Was my interest in him then, just an interest and nothing more?  
  
~*~  
  
Lord Felix left me very much alone after the adoption ball, but I was grateful for his absence as his presence made me uncomfortable, since his actions and words often had double meanings.  
  
Some weeks after the adoption ball, he had asked me to show him the throne room. Thinking that it would do no harm for him to visit his uncle, I led him to the said area. He admired the high windows and newly tiled floor, which was decorated with vines, blossoms and birds. He reserved most of his attention for the great goldenwood tree, of course. Reaching up three stories, the goldy-silver leaves brushed the dome of glass that Uncle Danric and Aunt Mel had made when that tree so suddenly took root.  
  
He seemed eager for a closer look, but restrained himself just long enough to ask for my permission. I waved my fan in the Approval mode, and he took a hesitant step up the dais, slowly placing his hands on its trunk. As he bowed his head in what seemed like meditation, I spied a jewel tumble out from under his shirt. It glittered in the sunlight, awakening my memories of the Si Shan Wu. It was the Clear Quartz.  
  
~*~  
  
The ball had ended a month ago, but I believe the sense of satisfaction will never leave me. In fact, I'm still glowing from the after effects!  
  
Although I was "glowing" and in the pink of health, Naria was not faring as well. She had taken ill about a week after the ball, and what started as a headache and a fever, had now developed into bouts of nausea and spells of dizziness.  
  
Rumour had it that she was pregnant, and since she was not married as yet, it caused much talk amongst the servants as well as the courtiers. However, none were brave enough to enquire the truth from those involved.  
  
In truth, no one knew exactly what was wrong with her, and what had caused her symptoms. She knew for a fact that she was not pregnant, as she and Derrick had not slept together, and she still had her monthlies. This only made us more worried, but did not mean that the wedding could be postponed.  
  
The wedding went as planned, and was much simpler as compared to the lavishness of the adoption ball. It was a public ceremony, allowing commoner and courtier alike to watch the proceedings. But as soon as that was done, the Royal family and their immediate family retreated to the Royal Wing.  
  
Then came the debate of whether or not the newlyweds should travel to Erev- li-Erval, thereby risking Naria's safety and her life, in her weakened state. It was then decided upon by the majority of us - including Naria and Derrick - that all would be played by ear, but that I would accompany them no matter what.  
  
~*~  
  
Naria did get better, and we set off for Erev-li-Erval in autumn. I looked forward to the change of surroundings and meeting the Royal Family, and Naria told me all about them as we travelled in the carriage.  
  
Sometimes, Kaelen or Derrick, or both, would join us in the carriage, or ask after us as they rode by, and it was during these times in which we thoroughly enjoyed each other's company and fully appreciated the support we gave one another during that long and arduous journey.  
  
Besides making progress on the road, I also began learning to ride in earnest. I had read the book on horse riding Derrick and Naria had given me, and could practically recite it from cover to cover. But I was in need of hands on work, and who better to teach me then Kaelen?  
  
He proved to be a wonderful teacher, patient and kind, yet constantly pushing me to the limit. Whenever I made an improvement, little though it may be, he would always heap praises on me; till I had to tell him to tone it down a notch, or else I'd lose my focus because of all that praise.  
  
He found that funny, and began telling me of how proud he was when he first learned how to ride, and attempted to jump over a fence just a week after mastering the skill of horse riding.  
  
"The blasted horse threw me off! I broke my arm, and suffered multiple bruises, though none as big as the one on my ego," he added ruefully. "There I was, lying in the mud, with all my friends laughing at me!"  
  
As I didn't have a horse of my own, he allowed me to borrow his chestnut mare, whose name as it turned out, was Aysharra. Curious as to why a man like him would give his horse such an uninspiring name, I asked him for the reason behind it.  
  
"She is just a horse, as I am just a man. We need no titles or poetic names to be truly loved and cherished," he replied, patting her on the muzzle as he led her by the reins.  
  
"I see," I answered, nodding my agreement. "Does that mean that the two of you are totally devoted to one another?"  
  
The laughter was evident in his eyes as he inclined his head to regard me, and he mock solemnly replied, "We were, for the most part of our lives, but she began flirting with stallions a while back, at the stables in Remalna."  
  
"I presume you were heartbroken?" I asked, holding back my laughter.  
  
"At first." He nodded, "But I found my attentions drawn - elsewhere."  
  
'To a particular lady?' I thought. Was he referring to Lady Tamora? My stomach clenched involuntarily at the thought.  
  
Striving to keep the conversation light, I continued, "Was she as heartbroken as you were, then?"  
  
"Perhaps," he replied, glancing at his horse, "But she seems to have gotten over it."  
  
My riding lessons continued throughout the entire journey, and I was steadily improving. When I was finally able to ride unaided, we celebrated by racing with the other riders. Naturally, I lost, but I still had to thank Kaelen for his time and effort taken to teach me. So I presented him with a Moonstone clasp. Known as the Traveller's Stone, it was a talisman for good fortune, and provided protection against the perils of travel.  
  
~*~  
  
*A/N: This chapter is short as compared to the rest. Its slightly more than 3000 words - including the whole chunk of description. My own comments on this chapter: Rather boring, though somewhat ominous. I'm quite sure foreshadowing is there, and I hope that you've gained yet another insight into Kaelen's personality.  
  
Most of you would've guessed that Lord Felix is up to no good, but you don't know what he's up to exactly, right? But you can't be too sure that he is mean through and through, can you? And Naria's mystery illness, what did it mean? Something for you guys to think about, and tell me what you thought of as you read this chapter. QUESTION: Would anyone like Naria to be pregnant? I know I said she wasn't, but people, as in the healer, make mistakes!  
  
I didn't mention whom Lana was glancing at, but I'm sure you guys are smart enough to guess who was who. But we all love a little mystery, and it was a cute scene.  
  
Also, I just learned that Flower Days are supposed to be held when people are in their twenties, or something. So don't mind that I made it a sweet sixteen kind of thing, okay?  
  
Lastly, this chapter has moved the story WAY ahead, so it seems that Heart Duel will be COMPLETED in a while. I don't know whether to laugh or cry at this, but rest assured that there will at least be 5 more chapters, and for all you know, it might not be that short after all!  
  
People who Deserve Special Mention: Meghan for beta-reading this chapter, and giving me her comments! This is the IMPROVED and LENGTHENED version. The reviewers who LOVE my descriptions. Maybe that is too strong a word? But the exaggeration is to make the others feel guilty. =) My sister, also known as Valsong, who just gave me a FANTASTIC idea. I know what is going to happen in the next chapter! YAY!  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks to the Reviewers:  
  
TallemeraRane: Thank you. I didn't know there was a new series coming out by Pierce! That is so cool. I'm going to get my hands on it somehow. Sadly, my holidays are coming to and end, so updates will naturally be fewer or nonexistent. Sorry! And have you read chapter 12? You reviewed at chapter 11, so I was just wondering.but there is MORE fluff in chapter 12!  
  
ChocolateEclar: Yep, you didn't review the previous chapter, but that's okay. You haven't commented in this chapter either, through email, so I don't think I can do any changes now. Hope you enjoy the update!  
  
Cheler: You're one of the few readers who enjoy the description, and for that I'm really grateful, coz that means that I'm not wasting all my energy typing. Lots of description in this chapter, I hope you like it! Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Charmgirl: It's all right; I don't update that quickly, anyway. So long as you review, I'm happy. I know, in fact, I think I'm developing a crush for him. That is bad. *Slaps herself*, Stop it, Felicia! You can't have a crush on a figment of your imagination! Sorry about that.=)  
  
Wong: Sorry. No action, but the dream I had last night - which had you in it - had a lot of action!  
  
Shuyan: Not pissed off, but annoyed. I mean, wouldn't you? Ah, you're too nice for that, yeah? You're one of those who don't like description, so I don't mind. You win some you lose some.  
  
Valsong: OK.  
  
Idiotic gal: You don't get the foreshadowing? Read it again. Highly anticipated? Wow. Here it is anyhow.  
  
Meghan: You're smart! With a good memory too boot! Thanks for commenting on this chapter before I posted. Maybe I should change the title of chapter 11 to "Stupid Boy", has a nice ring to it! I'm sure is grateful that you have forgiven him. You want her dress? I want it too! Ah, we have something in common then, writing our updates in 2 days. We rock!  
  
Dracorum: I love you guys who love my descriptions! Hm.the knife is involved in something in the future, the climax, I think. Whether or not that is going to happen soon, waits to be seen. I don't need witty comments! Just comments or critique. Yep, I want that effect.  
  
AniHope: That's nice to hear! This chapter moves the plot along even more, I think. More than I'd like, actually. But that can't be helped. Here's more! 


	14. Fault and Folly

Heart Duel  
  
Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters. Thanks to Ms Smith for the names of the Landis family.  
  
Chapter 14: Fault and Folly  
  
Travelling along the dusty roads did not help Naria's sickness one bit. In fact, in made her worse. The deterioration of her health made all of us increasingly worried, especially Derrick and Kaelen. It did not help that they kept ordering her to rest and ensuring that she listened to their orders. Both of us became increasingly short tempered in the carriage, and my only respite was during my horse riding lessons.  
  
The day began as usual, with the sun dyeing the sky red and pink. I rolled about lazily in my cot. Stretching my arms over my head, I climbed out of what had been my bed for the past couple of weeks, and made my way down to the nearby stream. After cleaning myself and changing out of my shift into a shirt and breeches, I went back to the tent I shared with Naria to check on her. She was still slightly feverish, but as compared to yesterday, her condition was improving.  
  
I soaked the cloth on her forehead in the cool stream water, and replaced it, hoping to bring down her temperature. "Sleep well, my friend, and get better soon," I murmured, "For all of us."  
  
I wasn't an early riser, but today was an exception. The rest of our entourage were just waking up. Entering the other "Royal Tent" which housed Derrick and Kaelen, I was not surprised to see Derrick sprawled on his cot with his mouth hanging half open. I smothered a giggle to keep from waking the other occupant.  
  
It was going to be time for my horse riding lessons, but my teacher was still asleep! He looked peaceful, I thought. I could almost imagine him as one of the Tree Folk, with his tanned skin, brown hair and serene smile. Reaching out a hand to brush away a lock of hair which had fallen into his face, I was shocked when his eyes flew open and he grabbed my outstretched wrist with one hand, a dagger in the other.  
  
When he finally got a good look at me, he cursed and released me. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Staring at him in shock, or more appropriately the place where the dagger was a moment ago, I stuttered an apology before fleeing. By then, Derrick had awoken from his slumber, and was staring at the both of us groggily.  
  
What was I thinking? Going into their tent like that. Without warning. How could I have wanted to touch him so intimately? "You were just brushing away a lock of his hair", I told myself. Just? To what, help him breathe easier? Or did I just want to touch him? If yes, why?  
  
My relationship with Kaelen was getting more and more confusing by the day. I regarded him as a friend, and I'm sure he feels the same way, but I can't help but feel an attraction to him. It's probably jus the fact that he's handsome and royal and from some exotic far-off kingdom I've never been to before. These were just a few of the factors that made the ladies swarm around him like bees to a hive, right? Yes, that must be it.  
  
I had seated myself by one of the campfires, rubbing my arms to keep warm, when I heard someone approach me from behind. I did not need to see to guess who it was. He stepped over the log that served as my bench and sat down gracefully next to me. "I'm sorry for scaring you," he mumbled, head resting on crossed arms that were propped across his knees.  
  
"It was my fault, I shouldn't have crept up on you like that."  
  
"Actually, the fault was mine." I looked up at him questioningly. A smile was tugging at his lips. "A teacher shouldn't keep his pupil waiting!" he added, running his fingers through my loose hair. I blushed scarlet.  
  
"You sleep with a dagger?" I asked, truly curious, for I had thought that it was safe enough with soldiers standing guard nearby. He explained that it was a habit he had whenever he was out in the wilderness.  
  
The servants began cooking the morning meal with the help of the soldiers, as Kalen led me to where Aysharra was grazing. "Today, I'm going to teach you how to jump a fence," he said. He demonstrated how I should go about "jumping the fence", and gave me tips about how my posture should be, so on so forth. "Your turn," he said, handing Aysharra's reins to me.  
  
Swinging myself into the saddle, I went to the far end of the little clearing. The pile of logs that served as the "fence" certainly looked intimidating from here. "Are you ready?" shouted Kaelen, who was standing near the "fence". I nodded, and spurred Aysharra into a gallop at the wave of his hand. The "fence" grew bigger as I neared it, and my courage evaporated.  
  
"I can't!" I yelled, before yanking hard on the reins, swerving Aysharra to the right, away from Kaelen, at the very last minute. The sharpness of the turn caused both of us to be thrown off balance, and I felt the world tip sideways as the ground rose up to meet us. Almost immediately, I felt a sharp pain in my leg. Dazed, I attempted to sit up, only to discover that Aysharra was lying sideways on my right leg.  
  
Kaelen was already at my side, cradling my head in his hands. "Lana, Lana, look at me!" he cried, as Aysharra struggled to her feet. She snorted loudly and tossed her head in my direction, 'Probably cursing me for my stupidity,' I thought. At least she seemed all right, and at least I was still able to think straight.  
  
Blood was trickling down my leg from a gash inflicted by a piece of rock, and a dull pain had replaced the sharp one. I groaned as Kaelen carried me up in his arms. "I'm quite all right," I protested feebly, attempting vainly to push myself away from his muscled chest.  
  
"No you're not," he replied quite sternly. "You've said that you were 'all right' a million times since I met you, but this is certainly not an 'all right' matter at all."  
  
What else could I say? I was still feeling a little dizzy, so I rested my head against the very chest I had been trying to push away from a moment ago. And beneath the thin linen shirt, I felt an expanse of warm skin, under which beat the heart of a friend. As I closed my eyes, I breathed in his woody scent, thinking once again of home, and allowed myself a small smile.  
  
~*~  
  
Naria and I had been "ordered", or more accurately - imprisoned in our carriage. Just as well, the gash in my leg still hurt when I walked.  
  
"It was all my fault!" I said for the thousandth time that week. "If I hadn't waited till the last minute to stop, I wouldn't have needed to swerve, which means that I wouldn't have fallen, bringing Aysharra down with me, and getting this ghastly cut on my leg!"  
  
Naria had already tired of the subject days ago, but still tried to quell my guilt. "It was a moment of folly."  
  
"A moment of stupidity, you mean," I replied, sulking.  
  
She threw her hands up into the air in despair, before crossing them over her chest and glaring at me. "You know what is really stupid about this whole affair?" without waiting for my answer, she replied, "You! You moping about this 'thing' that happened weeks ago! You got hurt, but you're healing! Everything's fine!"  
  
I stared blankly at her for a few moments after the end of her tirade. I had never seen her so agitated she was always so calm and collected. "But Aysharra could've thrown a shoe, or worse, broken a leg!"  
  
"Burn it! She's just a horse."  
  
'Your brother's horse,' I added under my breath.  
  
She must have heard me, for she retorted in an instant. "My brother is a man and not a stallion, that gives him enough sense to care more for you than his horse!"  
  
That shut me up, and we spent the next few time changes in uncomfortable silence. Looking back, the 'uncomfortable silence' was much better than what was to come.  
  
~*~  
  
It was about a time change after Naria's outburst. The clip clopping of horse hooves and the occasional bump of a carriage wheel had faded into the background. Everything was normal. That is before I heard a blood-curdling scream coming from behind us.  
  
I twisted in my seat, trying to spot the source of that scream through the little glass window. What I saw made me want to scream, but I clapped my hands over my mouth, stifling the sound. "What is it?" asked Naria, who was still straining to see what the hullabaloo was all about.  
  
My eyes wide with fright, I gasped, "Bandits!"  
  
In an instant, soldiers atop their horses surrounded our carriage. The bandits swarmed all around us, gushing out of the forest in a never-ending stream. "Protect the princess and Lady Tylana!" I heard Derrick yell, before he, Kaelen and Lord Felix rode into the fray with swords raised.  
  
My cousin the joker was gone, replaced by the warrior who was all seriousness. Perspiration beaded his brow as he swung his blade in every possible direction, defending himself and attacking his opponents. Kaelen was doing the same, and there was fierceness about him that I had never seen before. Lord Felix seemed to be faring better, as his attackers were no match for his swiftness, often missing their target. Or did they seem to be moving far more slowly than their comrades? Regardless, all of them were soon splattered with blood.  
  
The sight of all that blood made me want to throw up, and I did so, forcing open the carriage door and emptying my stomach of its contents on the ground. I discovered too late that that was a bad idea, seeing a bear of a man standing scant inches away from me. His hair was unkempt, and his yellowed teeth were exposed in a lecherous grin. Another wave of nausea hit me as I glanced quickly around for the soldiers who had surrounded us a moment ago. They were all engaged in combat. We were alone. So I did the only thing my body wanted to do, and threw up over my would-be attacker.  
  
"Why you little she dog!" he snarled, lunging for me.  
  
I drew back, but he had lightning fast reflexes for one so stout, and grabbed me by the shoulders, dragging me out of the carriage and onto the floor. He terrified me, he really did. I could tell that he wasn't like Thoran, Thoran was a baby compared to him. I thrashed my legs about wildly, as much as it hurt to move the right one, aiming for his gut and groin. I heard Naria scream as she too was dragged out of the carriage by another bandit.  
  
"What you reckon we got, Karael?" asked my attacker.  
  
"Beats me, but they must be some precious princesses or somethin' to have this many people protecting 'em and those court dandies risking life an' limb fer them," replied Naria's attacker, jerking his head in the direction of the place where the fight was the thickest.  
  
Court dandies? Those men (and women) were my family and friends! All around us screams and shouts could be heard. A number of ladies from the Erev-li- Erval delegation had also met with our fate, but they too, were not going down without a fight. Many of them, had "weapons" like fans and hairpins about their person, and a few like myself had daggers. I reached for the goldenwood dagger in my right boot, only to discover it was not there!  
  
My attacker caught my groping hands and laughed. "Bet you didn't know that Vedrae is still as frisky as one of yer court dandies, eh?" he twirled my dagger in his hand before tossing it aside to grab hold of my hands by the wrists, and stretched them over my head while pressing them against the rocky ground, straddling me between his thighs.  
  
Naria had fallen silent. I didn't notice it earlier due to all my thrashing and yelling, but I did now. She wasn't dead was she? Her attacker was doing to her what my attacker was doing to me. His filthy hands caressed her fair face, and ran down the length of her body, but she did not move. "Naria!" I screamed. But still she did not respond.  
  
"Forget about your friend, dearie. Vedrae is gonna keep yer busy for quite a while," said my attacker, tearing at my clothes single-handedly. Where were the guards?  
  
I couldn't help it anymore, tears coursed down my face as I continued to thrash wildly under Vedrae, to no avail. Naria was dead. Life! The person I was supposed to take care of was dead.  
  
As Vedrae lowered his stinking mouth to mine, I squeezed my eyes shut, my lips compressed and twisted in disgust. Then, he fell on top of me. The air in my lungs exploded out in a great gush, and I found Vedrae lying facedown on my chest, his jaw slack. Hurriedly, I flipped his body of mine, grateful that he had had a timely heart attack.  
  
Then, the other bandits began dropping like flies. Their weapons fell from limp hands as they collapsed onto the ground in a lifeless heap. Naria's attacker toppled over sideways, saving her from being crushed. What was going on?  
  
The soldiers and courtiers looked around in confusion. I scrambled over to Naria's lifeless body, hugging it to me, swaying back and forth in my grief. At least she had died in peace, she had no expression, her features were calm, her skin as pale as death.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me, and turned to see Derrick, Kaelen and Lord Felix approaching. "She's gone," I whispered. "I'm so sorry. I tried, I really did!" I was close to being hysterical. Kaelen knelt behind me, removing his coat to cover my torn clothes. I could not bear to meet his eyes, but if he was grieving, he was not showing it.  
  
Derrick gathered Naria in his arms, staring at her, as if hoping that if he stared hard enough, she would awaken. Then a tear fell from his eye and onto her lips, and her eyes flew open as she gasped. Her eyes were blank for the briefest second, before they refocused. The first thing she saw was Derrick's tear-filled eyes. Slowly, she raised her hand and brushed away the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Don't cry," she breathed. Shock would have been an understatement. "You're alive!" I cried, now crying tears of joy.  
  
She looked at me in surprise and smiled a watery smile. "Of course I'm alive, I was just in a trance." She looked at her brother and said, "You knew, why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I wasn't sure, Naria. You looked so pale. I just feared the worst." He paused, holding her chin between his thumb and index finger to make her look into his eyes. "Don't ever scare us like that again."  
  
Lord Felix who had remained silent throughout suddenly cleared his throat and inquired on whether we had been harmed, before suggesting that we find a place to rest.  
  
While the soldiers helped tie up the bandits, the servants helped with the wounded. The courtiers discussed what was to be done with the bandits, who as it turned out, were not dead but sleeping. Naria had put them to sleep by "snuffing out their thoughts" as she put it. She had to concentrate and focus on her task, not with fear or anger, but with calmness. That was why she had withdrawn into her mind when Kerael attacked her, and had not responded to my screams.  
  
Once again, I berated myself for my foolishness, blaming my weak stomach and my stupidity. But what was done was done, and nothing could change that. To help me keep my mind off what had just transpired, Naria told me what she had done while I was fighting off Vedrae.  
  
Apparently, she had tried to grab hold of my ankles when I was dragged out of the carriage, but missed, and was instead spotted by Karael, who upon seeing Vedrae attacking me, discovered that he would not settle for less.  
  
"When he reached for me, I screamed so loudly that I feared the glass would break," she said, wincing as she shifted in her seat. "Then, when he was conversing with your attacker, I remembered that I had gifts!"  
  
"You mean you could forget?" I asked with a grin.  
  
She blushed. "I was so afraid for your safety and mine, that I lost all rational thought. Anyway," she continued. "I remembered an exercise Mother used to make me practice when I was young. It involved me seeking out the minds of those around me, finding out who and where they are by following the core of their being - a glowing light amongst their swirling thoughts." I nodded for her to continue.  
  
"I used to enjoy this exercise as it filled me with excitement, I felt like a spy on a secret mission! Then one day while trying to take a nap, a crow began to caw right outside my window. He was making such a racket! Without opening my eyes, I reached for his mind with mine."  
  
"Then?" I prompted.  
  
"I snuffed out that light!" she proclaimed.  
  
"Snuffed? Wouldn't that kill him?" I asked.  
  
"It could have, but I was too young and weak to do that then. Today, I controlled the amount of energy I used, thus 'dimming' and not 'snuffing' the consciousness of the bandits."  
  
I finally understood what she was trying to tell me. "So you saved all of us!" She glowed at the praise, but quickly grew sombre.  
  
"I could've killed them if I was not careful enough," she added quietly, before proceeding to tell me that she had remained in a trance even after all the bandits lost consciousness, as she was making sure that those left conscious were our own people.  
  
That was the first time I had witnessed Naria work great magic, but it certainly would not be the last.  
  
~*~  
  
We were delayed by the bandit attack, but we made up for lost time by travelling doubly faster when we were all mended and fit to travel. I would have the scar on my leg forever, but after hobbling around for weeks, walking was a joy.  
  
My horse riding lessons had been discontinued as most of our time was spent travelling or resting. Of the two, I preferred the latter. It was during the times when we made camp, that we were able to sit on firm ground, around a blazing campfire, singing or dancing or telling stories to entertain one another. This was done with one and all, from servants and soldiers to courtiers. Here, we were equals, at least for a short while.  
  
My excitement grew as we neared Erev-li-Erval. We had passed villages and towns, all of whom had welcomed us warmly and with much aplomb. The neat and ordered villages and towns could not prepare me for what I would greet us at the capital.  
  
I could barely believe my eyes. What had seemed like a huge white pillar holding up the sky from a distance became an ice-like stone tower as we drew near. It seemed to glow from within, emanating a power that hung in the air. "It's manipulated by magic, that's why there are no stone joins," explained Naria.  
  
As we rattled noisily into the parade square in front of the royal palace, I stared at my surroundings in awe. Derrick's expression was no different. Derrick and Kaelen escorted Naria and I up the vast staircase respectively.  
  
Three figures approached us from the end of the hallway. I made out a man, a woman and a young girl. "They must be your family, right?" I asked, whispering into Kaelen's ear.  
  
"That would be correct. My mother - Queen Yustnesveas, my father - King Rel and my youngest sister - Princess Merewen Arelien. We just call her Arel," he whispered back.  
  
The King and Queen made a very handsome couple, and Arel looked a bit like both, with black hair and dark blue eyes. I realised that Kaelen and Naria looked unlike their parents, save for the fact that Kaelen had his mother's hair and father's nose, while Naria's eyes were stuck out slightly, like her mother's.  
  
The King and Queen greeted us before embracing their children in turn. Arel, who looked about fourteen, just glowed with happiness at her siblings' return. After introductions were made, we were ushered into a nicely decorated room for tea. Just an excuse for a getting-to-know-you session, of course!  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: This has taken a very time, but I am a very busy person. Anyway, it's up now, so no complaining. This chapter was fun to write as it is more action-packed I guess. Naturally, the next chapter will be set in Erev-li- Erval, and I'd need more information from Sherwood to do a good job. That means another long wait for the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Please R & R!  
  
~*~  
  
*A/N: Okay, I've always had the habit of replying to every single review regardless of how long or short it is. Most of the time it's just thanking the reviewers for reviewing or commenting or complimenting. However, I am now receiving WAY more reviews than when I first started, so it's getting harder to reply to every single one. This doesn't mean I don't appreciate you guys of course! In fact, I want MORE reviews!  
  
So to keep everyone happy, I'll reply to those reviews that I think need replying or to welcome new readers and such, while thanking all the rest of the reviewers in my Author's Note! But if you want me to reply to your review no matter what, mention it in your review, okay?  
  
A Big Thank You to all of you! P.S* I've added more of you guys to my update list, but if you don't want to receive an update notification, email me or put it in your review!  
  
~*~  
  
Susan: Thanks for loving it.I love it too.it's my first baby. You're another one who likes my descriptions. Goes to show that I don't write it all for nothing. Grammatical errors can't be helped because no one actually proof reads my stuff. I just use the computer, and the computer isn't as good as the human brain. About them getting together, you'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Cinnamonflamez: More and more people are starting to like my descriptions, yeah! Its fun to write descriptions, you feel as if you are there in the middle of everything. Haha, I'm not sure if gen cleared things up with you yet, but I'm not from China, not directly anyway. I'm Chinese though, and I live in a sunny island called Singapore in SE Asia. Yes the element of surprise is coming that is why I'm building up the suspense and all.  
  
Chutney: Kaelen's a sweetie, isn't he?  
  
Doublemint729: You can "relate" to Lana? How? I would've gladly written about what happened in the month after the ball, but then the plot wouldn't move along. Besides life at court isn't all that exciting. Still - I try to make it fun!  
  
Blodeuwedd: I'm not a really good poet, so most of my quotes and such are from books or the Internet. I thought about making her sing, but as I wrote the chapter, it grew kind of weird to have her singing. Sorry! About Naria and Lana going into town as commoners, I never intended for them to do so in Remalna, but it's going to happen in Erev-li-Erval, so it'll be in the next few chapters or so!  
  
Deliandery: Lana did make a couple of mistakes in this chapter, didn't she? First, the horse incident, then the puking one. It's also why this chapter is entitled Fault and Folly. Kaelen isn't exactly jealous of Felix, because Lana isn't particularly close to Felix. In fact, she spends more time with Kaelen, so ther'e nothing for him to be jealous about! Thanks for the suggestion, but I don't think I'm that good a writer to write a verbal duel without making it seem childish. I'll try to give it a shot sometime though!  
  
Lotsa Lurve, FelSong 


	15. Strange Behaviours

Heart Duel  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
Chapter 15: Strange Behaviours  
  
I took my time to appreciate my surroundings, tapestries depicting all sorts of sceneries hung on every wall, even those that hung over doors were exquisite! What really set those that hung over the doors apart was that instead of the customary scenes depicting nature, they were of intricate patterns that drew the viewer into a colourful world or circles, squares or lines.  
  
After a span of some time within these walls, I ceased to marvel at the huge chandeliers that hung throughout the place, with smaller but no less elaborate counterparts lighting up the hallway. The luxuries did not end at the lights but extended throughout the whole palace. Carpeted floors and glowing white walls caught my admiring eyes and filled me with further anticipation.  
  
"Your home is very beautiful," I whispered to Kaelen as we trailed behind his parents, Derrick and Naria.  
  
"I know. It never fails to amaze me still, but its home," he replied with a grin, clearly amused by my fervent admiration.  
  
Various pieces of artwork adorned the otherwise empty walls and I continued to admire them openly. Then, I noticed Kaelen trying to hide a smile by bowing his head. "What's so funny?" I asked, looking at him with some irritation.  
  
"I just thought of something I should have said to your comment about my home instead of it never failing to amaze me," he replied, suddenly serious. I noted the gleam in his eye.  
  
Breaking eye contact, I settled on keeping my line of sight straight ahead and asked, "Well, what is it?"  
  
"Promise me you won't get angry?"  
  
"It's your home not mine, what could you possibly say about it that would make me mad?"  
  
"It's not about my home, it's about you." He paused, eyeing me cautiously. I studiously ignored him.  
  
"It is more beautiful for you have graced it with your beauty," he whispered, leaning close to my ear.  
  
I rolled my eyes before turning to regard him thoughtfully. He was waiting with bated breath for my vocal response, and a hint of blush coloured his chiselled cheekbones. With a hint of scepticism I said, "That was it?" continuing in a more jovial fashion I added, "You didn't strike me as one who flirts through words, Your Highness. If I recall correctly, you preferred to let your actions do the work."  
  
Visibly, he relaxed and regained his usual composure while retorting in a mock pleading manner, "You aren't still angry at what happened, right? I have already apologised for kissing you without your permission."  
  
I laughed and patted his arm on which my right hand rested with my left one and assured him that all was forgiven although not forgotten. Now that I think about it, the kiss wasn't that unpleasant after all, and it must have been a funny sight to behold.  
  
Teatime was as I had predicted a getting-to-know-you session. Surprisingly, the King and Queen were down-to-earth people with no airs and that endeared them to me, asking polite questions about our journey and the bandit attack. Apparently, Kaelen had sent word ahead about the harrowing incident. They then turned to more personal matters like the upcoming wedding that would be held there.  
  
Derrick and Naria were officially married and could be considered husband and wife, but as a formality, it was decided they hold a second wedding here to let the people of Sartor witness for themselves their princess' marriage.  
  
~*~  
  
After tea, I found my way to the suites that had been prepared for me. Its interior was elegant and its theme colour was white, in line with the rest of the palace. Feeling rather 'whitewashed', I took comfort in the pale pink cushions and carpet and the silver edges of different pieces of furniture. Overcome by fatigue, I fell into the soft satin sheets and sleep engulfed me instantly.  
  
Louise, who thankfully escaped unscathed from the bandit attack, roused me from a much-needed period of rest much to my displeasure and it was a reluctant lady that she dressed for dinner that evening.  
  
Kaelen had sent a messenger to inform us that our arrival was kept a secret, as there was a risk of some power hungry sorcerer who wanted Naria for his own devices, since she was still a virgin. Her illness presently kept her bedridden and she could only rest for she was too weak.  
  
After pulling on a pretty gown of sunny yellow over a cream white petticoat, I sat at the dressing table and let Louise work her wonders on my hair. Her deft fingers wove yellow ribbons with moonstones on each end into my hair, letting the ribbons hang artfully down my back, so that the glint of the moonstones were visible with each turn of my head.  
  
~*~  
  
There was an unspoken agreement that Kaelen would serve as my escort and partner for the night, and he arrived shortly before dinner began, looking every bit a prince in his bronze tunic. A circlet of silver rested atop his head, denoting his rank as Crown Prince of Sartor.  
  
I murmured my appreciation, noting with a little consternation that our outfits complemented each other rather well. "You look all bronzed and shiny," I teased jokingly.  
  
"And you look all sunny and yellow," he retorted with a grin. That shut me up till he offered me his arm in an effort to make peace, and I pulled a face to let him know that I wasn't offended.  
  
~*~  
  
We arrived outside the closed doors of the dining room just as Derrick and Naria came into view. They were dressed as befit their stations and complemented each other wonderfully as well. Both wore dove grey and lavender colours that suited them both, a couple's outfit.  
  
"I had requested dinner tonight to be as informal as possible," said Kaelen as the two drew near, "But you shouldn't expect too much informality."  
  
Just then, the two large doors were thrown open, and the four of us entered in pairs side by side. A long inverted (from my point of view as I entered) U-shaped table dominated the room, with room in the middle for dancing. The king and queen sat at the end of room, or the bottom most part of the curve in the table. They were the last to rise from their cushions to greet us as we walked towards them, dropping curtsies and bows accordingly.  
  
"How do you fare, Your Majesties?" asked Kaelen with a slight drawl in the customary manner. I was surprised to note that his tone was a shade deeper than usual and he sounded distant, much like when I had first met him.  
  
"We are well, my son," replied the Queen, smiling gently, "And you?"  
  
"I am fine as well, so is my sister Princess Meridanaria and our companions: Crown Prince Derrick Renselaeus of Remalna, my sister's husband; and his cousin the Lady Tylana Astiar of Tlanth," said Kaelen with a graceful bow.  
  
Derrick bowed when his name was mentioned and stepped forward to kiss the Queen's extended hand. I just curtsied as demurely as possible where I was, praying that I wasn't making a fool of myself in front of all these strangers. Thankfully, the King gave me a playful wink that shocked me out of my nervousness.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Crown Prince Derrick of Remalna and Lady Tylana of Tlanth," said Kaelen, addressing all the courtiers and nobles present as we turned and bowed or curtsied to them as well.  
  
Kaelen then led me to my seat while Naria indicated for Derrick to follow her with a flick of her fan. We too sat at the curve of the table, exchanging soft words with those beside us. I was sandwiched between Kaelen and a kindly old gentleman.  
  
Between bites of food and sips of wine I looked around and noted that Lord Felix was seated not far from me, a striking woman seated next to him. His lover? No, she looked too old, but they did look somewhat alike. His mother. Lady Fialma.  
  
He caught my eye and smiled from across the room before bending to whisper in his mother's ear. The lady turned her head to regard me coolly through lidded eyes. She did not smile or frown, her face a mask of no expression, but my skin prickled under her gaze.  
  
Quickly turning to Kaelen instead, I enquired about the bandits we had caught.  
  
"We'll either imprison them for a while or put them to some hard labour. The latter's more likely," he replied after a sip of wine. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering," I mused, "Do you think they're just ordinary bandits?" I asked. He looked at me in puzzlement. "I mean, do you think they were sent by some sorcerer?"  
  
He looked down into his plate and began slicing and a piece of meat, slowly mulling over my question before answering, "I don't think so or he would've staged a second attack when quite a number of us were still too hurt to fight."  
  
Comforted by his words, I resumed eating, only to have him break the silence between us by saying, "A few of the lords and ladies will receive special mention for their bravery, Lord Felix is among them," he added when he saw me throw a glance in the said lord's direction.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Funny how the son can be so different from the mother, eh? I mean, I've heard that Lady Fialma tried to poison your uncle and here is Lord Felix fighting to protect us all."  
  
"You think that he means us no harm?" I asked with a raised brow.  
  
"Much as I'd love to dislike him for all his charm and charisma, I have to admit that he doesn't seem so bad after all." He looked tickled by my question and arched his eyebrow in query. Much to my chagrin, his eyebrow seemed to arch more gracefully than mine.  
  
"After all?" I questioned, not wanting to answer his unspoken query.  
  
"He used to hound my sister all the time, one of her most persistent suitors if I may add. He still continued pursuing her even after I'd told him that she was betrothed." He paused to chew and swallow a bite of food. "I was almost afraid that he'd do something to Derrick when he found out that he was my sister's intended. Thankfully, he seems to have come to terms with the whole affair."  
  
This new bit of information sent my mind working. Was I just a diversion for Lord Felix after he had learned that courting Naria was a lost cause? Or did he just want to use me as an excuse to get close to Naria yet again? My mind had started wandering, and there seemed to be nothing that was capable of reining in those thoughts.  
  
Kaelen's invitation to dance came jolted me out of the train of thoughts however, and as I nodded my head in agreement, he glanced around somewhat furtively, mustered an air of nonchalance and set down the napkin he had been using to wipe his mouth.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked bemusedly, moving to stand and placing my hand in his as he stiffly led me out to the dance floor in the middle of the room.  
  
"He's just using you to escape from the ladies of court," whispered Naria as she passed us, Derrick leading her to the dance floor.  
  
I attempted but failed miserably to stifle my laughter, seeing Kaelen give his sister a disapproving glare as she glided away with a wide smile on her face. He visibly straightened and kept a straight face when we began dancing. No longer did I see a trace of humour or feeling on his sculpted features. In an instant, he had become the Kaelen I had met those many months ago, remote and uncaring.  
  
Why the sudden show of detachment? I wondered uneasily, even as our feet danced in sync with the symphony, and we twirled amongst the other couples with gliding ease.  
  
We twirled easily through the other dancing couples, I following his lead. Instead of looking directly at me as he usually did - sometimes to the point of rudeness, as if trying to read my mind - he was now looking over my shoulder, his head held slightly higher than usual, as though he was trying to enhance his height and prove how short I was in comparison.  
  
I squeezed his upper arm slightly to get his attention. He looked down at me through half closed eyes, "Yes, Lady Tylana?"  
  
Lady Tylana?  
  
"Kaelen, is something wrong? You've been so distant since we started dancing," I asked concernedly, temporarily taken aback.  
  
His mask slipped for a fraction of a second, "I'm quite all right," he replied somewhat haughtily before faltering, "I just - I just, never mind."  
  
The dance ended and I pulled away from him, tilting my head beck to regard him carefully, one hand still resting in his, "You just, what? It's better to share your burden with a friend."  
  
He stared at our clasped hands for a moment before releasing his hold on me with a start. After a discreet glance around, he offered his arm to me. Again. I was starting to get irritated and displeased with his erratic behaviour, but as I was led away, I threw a look over my shoulder and my displeasure melted at once.  
  
Throngs of ladies in their finery were in clusters throughout the entire room. Ladies of marriageable age hoping to catch a prince I suppose. A few of them stared back at me coolly; others glanced away quickly when they caught my gaze, whispering rapidly behind their fluttering fans.  
  
Kaelen led me out to an open balcony decorated by a few ornamental plants and pulled me to one corner, allowing the shadows to cloak us in its darkness. Only a stray beam of light from an upstairs window illuminated our faces. I looked up at him expectantly, crossing my arms and made a show a awaiting his explanation.  
  
"I apologise for my behaviour tonight - " he began.  
  
I held up a hand to silence him, "It's fine. I saw those ladies."  
  
"You did?" I nodded sympathetically when he cringed, patting his arm absent- mindedly.  
  
"Its natural you know," I continued, "for young ladies to seek out potential husbands."  
  
"I know that. I've been living with mothers desperate to marry their daughters off and daughters more than willing to comply with their mother's wishes fro a long time," he answered with a grimace of distaste.  
  
"Well, you are a good catch. If you don't mind me saying it so crudely." A nagging thought appeared at the back of my mind. Did I think he was a good catch?  
  
"You think so?" he asked, as if reading my mind, a mischievous grin tugging at his lips. He was returning to his usual self.  
  
I gave a mock long-suffering sigh, "We both know so. Still, that doesn't explain your offensive behaviour tonight," I said pointedly, jabbing him in the arm with my fan before clasping both my hands in front of me.  
  
He remained silent, head bowed and I patiently awaited his response. He surprised me by taking both my hands in his, running his thumbs over my gloved knuckles. I shivered, almost withdrawing at this sudden display of affection.  
  
Looking me in the eye, he said, "Those ladies I mentioned earlier are ten times worse than Lady Tamara. Should they see you as a potential competitor, they will not hesitate to do you harm."  
  
I understood the import of his words but tried to make light of the situation. "You make it sound like a competition wit you as the prize."  
  
"It is," he said seriously, looking at me with a fierce intensity.  
  
"But we're just friends!" I exclaimed, "Surely they can see that?"  
  
"Friends can become lovers, Lana. Surely you are not that ignorant." His voice had dropped to a whisper. He sounded almost pitiful.  
  
His thumbs still ran over my knuckles and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "But in essence, lovers are still friends, are they not?" I questioned.  
  
A pained expression flitted across his features. "I guess."  
  
He looked so forlorn, that on impulse I drew my now tingling hands from his grasp and stood on tiptoe, hugging him fiercely as his hands dropped to his sides. His arms snaked around my waist, one hand braced against the small of my back as my fingers tangled in his rich brown hair. Resting my forehead against his cheek, I whispered, "I will always be your friend. Never doubt that."  
  
We stood like that for a moment in the chilly night air, but none of us felt cold in the least. Our breaths came in little puffs and mingled with one another as we breathed steadily. It was then that I realised how alone Kaelen must feel. He could only trust his family; his male friends probably see him as competition, the female ones a future royal husband. But they couldn't possibly all be bad, right?  
  
My scalp tickled, he had started playing with my hair which I had left unbound this night, curling a lock of it around his fingers, before murmuring something which sounded suspiciously like "I wish you could be more than a friend" into my hair. I drew back with a shaky smile, his intimacy was slightly unnerving, and my heart beat a rapid tattoo in my chest. He smiled in return, the laughter now reaching his eyes. "What did you say?" I asked, eyes narrowing a fraction.  
  
"You surprise me with your enthusiasm in comforting a friend, Lana," he said, placing extra emphasis on 'friend'.  
  
I coloured. Did he think me one of those ladies aforementioned? "I just sought to comfort, Your Highness. Besides, you're the one who still has his arms wrapped around me," I said, dropping my gaze to the scant space between us.  
  
It was his turn to blush. "Your comfort has provided me with much relief, Lady Tylana."  
  
"I take it then, that we are to use our formal titles in the presence of others?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.  
  
He nodded curtly before dropping a kiss on my cheek. "We had better return before someone notices that we're missing." That said we re-entered the warm dining room cum ballroom with all haste.  
  
We wandered from group to group for a while before being cornered by Kaelen's 'close' friends. Kaelen was the perfect host, polite and attentive, smiling whenever necessary but he remained guarded at all times.  
  
Most of his friends complimented me on my attire, asked questions about Derrick or expressed their delight at making our acquaintance. The Carena Ladies did all three. Well, each of them did one.  
  
The Carena Ladies are identical triplets. In order they were: Lady Calia, Lady Calie and Lady Calio. They looked like mirror images of one another, all blonde haired and blue eyed - the classic beauty. I felt like a wrinkled prune standing next to them, but they were so engaging and entertaining that I could not help but be drawn to them.  
  
"So how do people tell you apart?" I asked curiously.  
  
"By what we wear, of course!" replied one of them enthusiastically.  
  
"We wear different rings. The jewel set in my ring is azure coloured; the one is Calia's is an indigo-blue as dark as night; Calie's is a beautiful cerulean colour," said the one I assumed was Calio.  
  
"It is a brilliant idea is it not?" exclaimed Calie.  
  
I nodded my agreement before Kaelen excused the both of us and led me away.  
  
"They seem really nice and friendly," I commented.  
  
"Who? The triplets?"  
  
I nodded again and Kaelen made a non-committal sound under his breath. Ignoring him I continued, "Which one of them is after you then? Or which one is their mother promoting? Wait let me guess, all three?" I pretended to look dismayed at the prospect. "Where does that leave me?" I asked with a giggle.  
  
Derrick and Naria who were coming toward us heard my joke and laughed. Kaelen just looked annoyed.  
  
"Oh, come on, Kaelen! Lana's just cracking a joke you shouldn't take it to heart," said Derrick with a conspirational wink at me. "Good one, Lana."  
  
"Well," said Kaelen, "If you've had your fun, may we please get some refreshments?"  
  
We all agreed and headed for the refreshment table which had been placed in the corner of the room. There we encountered the King and Queen who asked us to join them in a set dance. I partnered the King, Derrick partnered the Queen and Naria paired up with Kaelen.  
  
There was little time for conversation as we twirled through the intricate steps but King Rel still managed to ask me a few questions. The usual questions about my well being and the journey here were mentioned before the more probing one surfaced.  
  
"You seem to be close friends with my son, Lady Tylana," he observed.  
  
"The Crown Prince and I are just friends, Your Majesty."  
  
We broke apart and I ended up with Derrick. "The King's asking me questions about Kaelen," I whispered.  
  
"Tell him that you're more than willing to marry Kaelen!" joked Derrick.  
  
I whirled into Kaelen's arms. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.  
  
"I am, Your Highness."  
  
Then I was back with the King. "Just friends, Lady Tylana?" he continued his questioning.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty. The Crown Prince has been very kind to me," I answered, smiling politely.  
  
Perhaps a vague answer may throw him off my trail. I didn't have time to find out fro the dance ended and we bowed or curtsied to our partners. Did the King suspect my motives for being with Kaelen? He was probably concerned about his son's welfare and sought to find out about the company he kept.  
  
Tired as I was, I thanked King Rel for the dance and dinner before bidding my friends goodnight and heading towards my rooms without an escort. I was halfway out the door when there was a commotion in the middle of the room. I turned to see a group of people clustered around something or someone.  
  
Then someone shouted, "Give her air! Give the princess air!"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I'm not very pleased with this chapter. Actually, not pleased at all but it'd be a complete waste to delete it all. I don't know if you guys expected it to be like that but I certainly did. This chapter serves as a transition from Remalna to Erev-li-Erval as well as an introduction to the Erev-li-Ervalan court. It therefore does not contribute to the large plot, except for the new bit of information regarding Lord Felix. Do give me a rating of 1 to 10 (1 being the worst) for this chapter, as I want to see exactly how bad it is even AFTER all my excuses.  
  
Deliandery suggested giving Lana another suitor but I'm out of ideas at what the new suitor should be like if there even is one so give me suggestions!  
  
Lastly, I've given up on making Lana less Mary Sue, unless some new idea comes along or something. Sorry!  
  
Thanks to all reviewers~  
  
Elanial: I know what you mean, but the bandit attack in chapter 14 plays a small part in the whole story. I can't tell you exactly how it contributes to the plot, coz I'd have to kill you if I do. Well, kinda. I'm trying my best though!  
  
Eniamrahc: the homepage on my profile.  
  
Deliandery: I did manage to make her less of a Mary Sue? I seem to be failing at it again. I've almost given up trying to make her imperfect, just waiting for some reason to make her imperfect to come along. Kaelen does like her and it's quite obvious that he likes her more than a friend, but he has to keep himself in check because there's this nagging thought at the back of his head that he too may be betrothed or required to make a state marriage, so he is more or less content to be just good friends with her so far. No giving of flowers or anything of the sort, but I hope that the little fluffiness makes up for it all! I may just use some of your ideas, throwing in another suitor sounds like much fun but it takes time to come up with a character. Thanks for your uber long review!=)  
  
Chutney: Yo! Another fellow Singaporean!  
  
Cheler: Well, there's fluff albeit a little bit. But it's an improvement, yeah?  
  
Lastly, Thanks to Eunice or eutan (do check out her CCD fic) my editor and BETA reader for this chapter. You did a fantastic job babe! But I only made use of some of your changes.  
  
REVIEW!!! Love, Felicia 


	16. Duels of Lips, Words and Swords

Heart Duel

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter 16: Duels of Lips, Words and Swords

Naria had fainted! I hitched my voluminous skirts into both my hands and rushed into the fray, only to find Derrick with an arm wrapped around Naria's shoulders and gently shaking her. The King and Queen hovered above their daughter anxiously, with the King checking for a pulse. I saw Kaelen push his way to the front of the crowd, worry apparent in his features. I did the same, heeding not the muffled yells of indignation.

"Seal the doors!" ordered the Queen, "No one is to enter or leave this room."

_Did she suspect an assassin? _I took a quick look around. Anyone could have hidden in the long ceiling-to-floor curtains or behind the many large potted plants. But what if it was magic? I am quite certain the mage need not be in the same room as his intended victim.

The various guests were ushered to the periphery of the room by guards. Queen Yustnesveas apologised profusely for the inconvenience, but stated that it was necessary. I saw Felix and his mother standing in line, with no apparent sign of discomfort or alarm. They were truly professionals at assuming the court mask.

I walked up to the both of them and introduced myself to Lady Fialma. The only thing she said was, "So this is the heir to Tlanth, one would've expected better from a union of a Calahanras and Chamadis union ...", while looking me up and down as if sizing me up. I frowned slightly in disapproval at her rudeness.

Lord Felix must have noticed the wrinkle between my brows for he attempted to diffuse the situation with a light touch to my arm and a whispered, "I apologise on her behalf, for the frown she made you wear mars your beauty for those who admire it."

Was that sarcasm I detected in his tone? But his eyes communicated utter sincerity. My frown deepened now, in confusion. "I have taken no offence," I whispered back, wondering why we were whispering in the first place.

He suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out my goldenwood dagger. "How did...?" I began.

"I found it after the attack, but kept forgetting to return it to you. Forgive me for the tardiness of its return."

I stared at him stupidly for a while before accepting the dagger and surreptitiously trying to slide it up my sleeve. It was considered rude, not to mention threatening, to come armed in the presence of the Sartoran Royal Family, especially on such a happy occasion. Automatically, I swept him a curtsy in thanks and departed.

As I made my way back towards Derrick and Naria, a stray thought struck me as odd. How did Lord Felix know that the dagger belonged to me? I had not used it in public before and my name certainly was not inscribed on it. There could only be one reason to his knowledge. He was the person who gave it to me! This revelation unsettled me somewhat, for an unfathomable reason. I brushed aside the jittery feeling and calmed myself as best as I could.

Naria had come to with the aid of some smelling salts and was smiling somewhat wanly at her family, as if assuring them that she was quite all right. King Rel suggested Derrick and Queen Yustnesveas escort Naria back to her rooms and ensure that she had a good rest. He and Kaelen would then stay behind with some of the guards to search the room.

"What about me?" I asked suddenly.

King Rel looked at me as if he had forgotten I was there. "It would be best if you joined your cousin Lady Tylana," he replied after a slight pause.

"I can be of help, really!" I hated the way I sounded, like a petulant child. In a bid to sound more mature I added, "Please, your Majesty."

Kaelen gave me a quick glance that conveyed his worry and I smiled a reassurance. Everyone was searched and systematically dispersed. Nothing was found, and the mages called in to test for magic essence found nothing. Perhaps, Naria was still weak from her bout of illness. I made a mental note to visit her in the morning.

It was nearly daybreak when Kaelen escorted me back to my rooms, and I was asleep on my feet. "I think I'll have to postpone my visit to your sister," I commented with a yawn, stumbling a little in my sleepy state. His arm instinctively came around my shoulder to steady me. When we reached my door, he apologised for Naria's fainting spell, thinking that it must have spoiled my nice evening.

"It's quite all right, I assure you. I'm just anxious about Naria, she really should rest a little more." He opened his mouth to apologise yet again, and was halfway through a 'sorry' when I said, "I had an enjoyable evening, your Highness. I really did."

That shut him up and he smiled tiredly. "Goodnight, Kaelen."

"Sweet dreams, Tylana." He took my hand and kissed it. On impulse, I did not let go of his fingers and stepped in close, feeling the warmth emanating from his body. He looked taken aback for a moment, but sighed blissfully when our lips met.

This kiss, unlike our first kiss, was sweet and tender and soft. There was no rapid heartbeat or butterflies in the stomach, just a sense of calm and serenity, as if we were the only two people around. My head told me to break off the kiss, but my heart seemed a little less willing. I felt my back press against the door and found my fingers tangled in his hair. One of his hands rested at the small of my back, pressing me against him, the other rested on the curve of my hip and seemed to run slowly down my thigh. The tip of his tongue grazed my bottom lip, causing my inner voice let out a shriek that pierced through the cloud of tiredness in my mind, and my eyes flew open. I broke the kiss with a gasp that came out like a strangled "Kaelen!"

The pattering heart arrived just then, and we stared wide-eyed at one another, taking in each other's dishevelled appearance of tousled hair and swollen lips. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, dropping his hands to his sides.

"I shouldn't have started it," I interrupted, gathering myself together as I attempted to smoothen my hair. I opened my door and stepped through the doorway, paused and turned to regard this enigmatic and exotic prince over my shoulder. His head was bent, as if he was in deep thought. _Perhaps he did not want to look at me?_ "I enjoyed it," I started saying, "at least better than the first one."

He jerked as if someone had given him a scare. "I enjoyed it too, immensely if I may add." He grinned boyishly, and looked somewhat relieved that I was not offended.

I smiled and so did he, like friends enjoying a good joke. Turning back around, I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a bear hug. He did the same, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me bodily off the ground. Laughter followed soon after and he set me back down. With a wave of my hand I cleared the doorway and closed the door upon him.

Calm though I seemed on the outside, my senses, emotions and thoughts were in turmoil. _Something_ was happening, I just wasn't sure what.

I woke up late the next morning, splashed some cold water on my face to freshen up and cleaned my teeth before sipping at the steaming cup of tea Louise had brought up. The memory of the kiss I had shared with Kaelen lingered at the back of my mind. The most reasonable explanation I had for what had transpired last night was what we were to the other: exotic and different, something new and refreshing.

It most certainly could not be _Love _could it? _An infatuation at most_, I assured myself. It wouldn't do any of us any good to fall in love anyway, what with a marriage alliance between our kingdoms already made. Kaelen was probably betrothed to some princess from Marloven Hess. I was setting myself up for a painful heartbreak if I fell in love with him.

There was a knock on the door and I hurried to answer it, only to find a youth standing outside. "A message for you my lady," he said, handing me a note and a bouquet of blue salvia. _I think of you_ was what the flowers said. I unsealed the plain note with a slide of my finger and read: _Never frown, for you never know who is falling in love with your smile._

It bore no signature. "Who is this from?" I asked the youth.

"My Lord Alasseo," he replied with a bow.

"Lord Alasseo? Have I met him?" I questioned.

"Forgive me, my lady. But I do not know if you have made my Lord's acquaintance."

I told him to wait while I penned a reply, thanking Lord Alasseo for his kindness and requesting to know why he had sought me out thus. Returning with note in hand, I gave it to the youth who left after yet another bow.

I visited Naria after that, and was relieved to find her in good spirits. She had been ordered to stay abed for a week by her parents, and was not to exhaust herself. Derrick spent almost all his time with her, holding her hand as she slept or just talking. They seemed like the perfect couple, completely in love with each other. I left when Naria drifted off to sleep again, inviting Derrick to join me for a stroll.

"Let her have her rest. You'll fare better to get yourself acquainted with this place, it's amazing!" I persuaded.

He dropped a kiss on her forehead before following me out of the room. "Have you met a Lord Alasseo?" I asked, wanting to find out more about the mysterious flower giver.

Derrick shook his head after a moment and enquired about my question. I told him about the flowers and the note, causing him to grin like he usually does. "You've gotten yourself another admirer," he commented.

"Another?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow. "The others being...?"

"The _other_ being Kaelen."

I blushed scarlet. If only he knew what had transpired last night. "Kaelen and I are just _friends_," I insisted.

"Whatever you say, cousin," he replied with a shrug, "You're the only one blind to the way he behaves around you, although I have to admit he seems a little more distant ever since we arrived here."

As the bells of time change chimed, Derrick left me to return to Naria's side. I smiled inwardly at the special bond they seemed to have formed over such a short period of time. My usually joking cousin was seriously in love with his wife.

I met Kaelen again at the garrison courts in the late afternoon. Most of the young folk he had introduced to me the night before were present, and we exchanged greetings. Kaelen had just finished a bout with the voluptuous Lady Aarielle and was looking perfectly dishevelled. If one could look that way in the first place.

His wiped his face tiredly with the back of his sleeve before noticing Derrick and I. "Derrick! Lady Tylana!" he said, the exhaustion dropping from his features as his face lit up with a welcoming smile. "Here to join us for a bout?"

"Naria insisted I come," said Derrick resignedly, "said she was getting tired of seeing my constipated face all day."

We all laughed at his self-deprecatory joke. "You mean you just realised you had the face of a pug?" I asked innocently, garnering more laughter.

Kaelen regained all our attention with a polite cough before asking me for a bout. "No dirty tricks?" I questioned, suddenly wary.

He raised both his hands in submission. "I promise."

We squared off and the bout began. I have to admit that I was not completely focused on the swordplay, eyeing instead the many young ladies of court who had surrounded us. Each was more beautiful than the one before, with porcelain skin and large eyes, framed with lustrous lashes. They looked like dolls, each and every one of them, curving at the right places, with just the right amount of girlish innocence and womanly seduction in their expressions and the way they carried themselves.

A jab to my side brought me back to the bout as I gave a hiss of pain. I defended myself as much as I could and even scored a hit or two myself. He may have been practicing since who knows when, but I certainly felt more tired than he did. Thinking of some move I could employ, I came up with something outrageous.

Allowing him to back me into a corner, he 'knocked' my blade to the side and held his point to my neck. I feigned a look of dejection and he turned his back on me. Blade still in hand, I tapped him on the shoulder and rested the tip beneath his ear lobe. "Never turn your back on an opponent, Your Highness," I said in the best court drawl I could muster.

Still with his back to me he said, "Then I yield."

"A forfeit is in order," interrupted Derrick with a mischievous smile. He was up to something, but I played along.

"What do you suggest, cousin?" I asked.

"Ask for a kiss," he replied, seeming nonchalant about it all. "I do recall a certain important visitor to Remalna once saying that a kiss costs nothing."

"And I do recall the giver saying that it costs one's honour," interjected Kaelen solemnly, but I could sense the laughter in his voice.

"Do you have any honour in the first place, Kaelen?" asked Derrick playfully, wrapping an arm around Kaelen's neck.

"No. That's why I flirt and dally with girls like your cousin all the time!" I let out a huff of indignation at that comment and lifted my blade from his neck.

"Forget it," I said.

Derrick turned to face me, and said mock seriously, "And forgo a chance to kiss a prince?"

"I don't believe in kissing princes, I believe in kissing frogs. It makes a much better bedtime story when you tell your children that you kissed a frog who turned into a handsome _prince_, whom you then married," I replied sarcastically.

"Are you insulting our Prince Kaelen-Dei, Lady Tylana?" whined Lady Aarielle with a pout.

"When did I ever do that?" I returned snidely, "I was just recounting a childhood memory where I kissed a toad as a favour for a friend. She believed that it would turn into a prince, but wasn't willing to do it herself, believing that it would only work if one was of noble blood."

"Did it work?" asked Kaelen, obviously amused.

"Of course it didn't! I was kissing a toad and not a frog. But we couldn't find a frog in the first place. Then we thought that perhaps noble blood wasn't good enough and that one had to be a princess of some sort."

At this, Derrick said to Kaelen, "Please tell me your sister did not attempt kissing frogs, toads or amphibians of any sort in her childhood."

Kaelen shook his head and said, "Not that I know of." Then with a nod in my direction, "Please continue Lady Tylana."

"That was it! I gave my first kiss to a toad." Uncertainly but with a feeling of having emerged victorious, I asked, "Do you still want that kiss?"

"Of course! No prince would _ever_ refuse what is freely given," he said smugly, knowing that he had made it seem like I was giving him the kiss instead of the other way round.

I was not to be outwitted. "It takes two hands to clap, Your Highness; as it takes two pairs of lips to kiss."

He spread his hands in show of placating me. "Then the forfeit shall commence."

Two strides and he had covered the distance between us. I looked over his shoulder and saw the young ladies turning green with envy, and somehow I felt glad, as if I had beaten them at something. Scant moments later, the memories of last night's kiss returned in a flood. It must have been just a moment, but it seemed like an eternity, and the feeling of his lips against mine was so very familiar although we had kissed just twice before. We both pulled away at the same time, seemingly reluctantly. A shared glance and he took a step back as was proper. "My thanks, Lady Tylana," he said with a bow.

A salute in Derrick's direction and he strode out of the garrison court, leaving all of us in a slight daze, with me feeling the most confused of all. Then the sense of having a million pairs of eyes focusing on me arrived. I turned scarlet under the scrutiny as was my habit, saluted them all with my blade, handed it off to Derrick than hurried out as quickly as my feet could carry me, hoping to catch up with Kaelen, to ask him what _that_ was all about.

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers! Please read my other CCD fics, especially Truly Gifted. I've put in a lot of effort into that as well. Hope you liked this chapter! Give me any constructive criticism or comments, or even how you want the story to go. Remember, I've only got the main idea set, but not all the details. As you can see, all the requests for a secret admirer has borne some fruit in the form of Lord Alasseo , so keep them coming in!

P.S Tell me if they seem too out of character!

Thanks to: heartduelfan, Kei, Divya, Caroline, Sailacel, AryaWinds, Alcapacien, jen, niara, Aerial Ravenna, fairydust123, Autumn Faery, Victoria, Katerainie, billie, SoccerFreak2516, cheler, Tallemera Rane, Dracorum, Hitomi, Christine, Eunice

Mia: You'll see more of Lord Alasseo, and he's probably going to be everything you mentioned, just sexier. Haha!

Kat: Will try my very best to make her a klutz. And I'm don't have such witty conversations in real life because there's no one really witty enough to have it with. I'm bad!=(

Deliandery: Nope, haven't seen or even heard of Cal Ballou. What is it? But that was a good idea. I'll make use of your flower idea too. Thanks!

Elanial Meril: Get what you mean. I liked this chapter though! For the fluff and the conversations. Am just afraid it's too rushed and they seem out of character.

Caroline: Watched Pride and Prejudice but not read it. But was dead bored by it anyway. So I didn't know he was like Mr Darcy. But you're not the first person to have said that!

REVIEW!

FelSong


	17. A Toast To Friendship

Heart Duel

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter 17: A Toast To Friendship

I joined Naria for breakfast the next day as she sat up in bed, surrounded by a mountain of pillows.

"Then what did he say?" she asked, wanting to know the details of Kaelen's interrogation two days before.

"He said nothing!" I exclaimed, before sipping at my hot chocolate. "Well, he did add something along the lines of 'Did you see the looks on their faces?'"

She laughed. "That is to be expected. Kaelen _is_ of marriageable age and our parents have always told him to spread his favours around till a suitable wife is found."

"For him or by him?" I questioned with the arch of an eyebrow.

Naria shook her head, causing her auburn curls to bounce merrily. "They have never said anything. I have known for most of my life that I would marry your cousin. It was not something I came to terms easily, mind you. I feared that he would turn out to be a drooling, grotesque man with a hateful personality to match. Thankfully, he wasn't." she grinned with mock relief.

Suddenly remembering the letter I had received that morning, I pulled it out from my bodice and handed it to her for her perusal. "What do you make of that?"

"That this Lord Alasseo has you in his thoughts. I do believe you've found yourself a secret admirer!"

"But who is Lord Alasseo? Is he tall, dark and handsome with sparkling blue eyes?" I asked with a girlish laugh.

Instead of receiving answers to my questions Naria frowned slightly. "I don't believe I've met a Lord Alasseo. He's probably some ambassador. Why don't you ask Kaelen? He might have a clue." I nodded assent at her suggestion.

&&&

After leaving Naria's bedchambers, I made it a point to seek out my cousin, assuming that Kaelen would be in his company. But while I came across the former slowly but surely getting acquainted with his wife's homeland, I did not catch sight of my intended quarry. It was by coincidence that we finally met.

I had contented myself with traversing the many intersecting hallways of the palace, admiring works of art, fabulous masterpieces wrought of precious stones and metals when a feminine laugh wafted out of a doorway over which a tapestry hung. Curious, I took a peek within and found many of the young lords and ladies I had met the night before along with Kaelen, seated on cushions around small knee-high tables. _A tea party?_

While it is rude to invite oneself to an event that one wasn't invited to, I was too impatient to have a word with Kaelen in private that I knocked briskly on the door frame and lifted the tapestry to identify myself. "Lady Tylana, what a pleasure!" exclaimed Lady Aarielle, her voice dripping with honeyed sweetness. Her piercing gaze conveyed another message altogether.

"Forgive me for the intrusion," I replied with downcast eyes, studiously ignoring Kaelen's questioning glance in my direction. "But I overheard laughter while exploring the palace and was curious as to what was going on. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "But perhaps you should bear in mind the old adage: _curiosity killed the cat."_

"But _satisfaction brought it back_, did it not?" I returned, catching Kaelen's eye from across the room. A smile flickered across his features but he did not bid me to take a seat next to him. Lady Calio, however, did.

"We're having a poetry recital cum tea party, the theme today is friendship. Aarielle comes up with the most boring themes," she said with a sigh.

Her sister Calie chimed in, "Do you have such things in Remalna?"

"Yes, we do," I replied with a laugh at their exuberance. "But I'm not much of a poet myself," I added with a grimace.

Just then, Kaelen was forced to take the stage. He looked thoroughly uncomfortable for a second, but soon composed himself amidst his friends' casual banter. He cleared his throat and unfolded a piece of parchment that he withdrew from his pocket.

"As yet untitled," he began, drawing some laughter that soon died down. Then he began:

"_Have you ever felt like you knew someone a long, long time ago?  
Another place, another time, a friendship of the souls?  
Two people who share a bond for reasons neither know,  
A feeling that they were friends, a long, long time ago?_

Did they stumble onto each other by pure circumstance,  
Or was it fate and destiny that played a certain hand?  
Two souls intertwined, they are worlds apart,  
But the soul, it knows no difference, in matters of the heart.

Somehow they are drawn together, fate has brought them back,  
Each living worlds apart, they journey separate paths.  
When this life is over, and a new life begins,  
Their souls will find each other, two souls that we call friends."

He darted a look in my direction when he finished and I my jaw must have been on the floor for he grinned at my surprised expression. I didn't know he was such an accomplished poet! Appreciative applause rang out but he raised both hands palm up to silence them. "As some of you may know, I've never been a master of words. I'm still not. But I've had a little inspiration with regards to today's theme of late and decided most adamantly to put pen to paper. However, I failed most terribly and was, once again, forced to peruse some century-old manuscript in search of a suitable poem that would cater to your refined tastes." He bowed most dramatically before returning to his seat.

Lady Aarielle reclaimed the spotlight as hostess yet again. "Lady Tylana? Would you honour us with a poem?"

Caught unawares, I almost stuttered, "I've come unprepared."

"A line or two would be just as appreciated as Kaelen's soulful piece," she replied, fluttering her eyelashes in his direction. _Since when was she on a first name basis with Kaelen?_

Kaelen stepped in. "Perhaps Lady Tylana would acquiesce to us in the future?" I nodded, grateful to have been so deftly extricated from such an embarrassing situation. "You have our thanks in advance," he murmured just loudly enough for those around us to hear as he came towards the table I shared with the triplets and bowed over my hand. "Time for some tea to quench our parched throats?" he suggested to general agreement before heading back to his seat.

According to the triplets there was an art to drinking tea. One had to serve the tea to one another, never for one self. The way the teapot was handled was also taken into consideration and contained hidden meanings of all sorts.

"Lift the teapot with only your right hand using the thumb, index finger and middle finger," said Calia, "Place the middle finger of your left hand lightly on the top of the teapot to hold the cover in place."

"This is called flirting with a teapot," added Calie.

"Why?" I asked.

"To display the elegance of one's hands of course!" she replied in a most matter-of-fact manner. "Only serve tea in such a way when one wishes to flirt," she added gravely.

"What other ways are there?"

"Well, if serving tea to someone like the king or queen, one does so with the utmost respect and practicality," said Calio in all seriousness. "You wouldn't want to incite the queen's jealousy by showing off your hands. Although I wouldn't mind catching the king's eye!" she added with a giggle.

I laughed inwardly at such a ludicrous notion. The entire affair ended soon enough with everyone exchanging pleasantries and an invitation to the next poetry recital cum tea party extended to my by the triplets. I hung back as much as I could while the rest of the guests left, hoping to have a word with Kaelen. Such an attempt proved to be much more difficult than I had anticipated for he was constantly surrounded by his particular group of friends, mainly female, who did not include me in their conversation. With a resigned sigh I hastened my steps to catch up with the triplets, hoping to get some information about the elusive Lord Alasseo from them.

"Alasseo isn't a Sartoran name, is it?" said Calio with a frown.

"But such a unique name would have warranted our attention," added Calie.

"A secret admirer with a exotic pen name? How exotic!" exclaimed Calia.

Perhaps that was it. Alasseo was just a fanciful pen name for a secret admirer who wished to remain secret. Was he amongst the young folk I have met? None of them had shown any overt interest in me, however, so how would that be possible? I decided then and there that I would get to the bottom of this 'secret admirer' business just for the fun of it. Call it a fanciful notion, but my life thus far has been relatively dull, filled with nothing more than balls and parties. Even those get tiresome after a while.

I headed back to my rooms with a sense of purpose. Upon entering my rooms, I spied upon the letter table a palm-sized silver case engraved with artful swirls. Flipping it open I saw that it held a folded letter. Unsealed and signed simply – _Alasseo_. There were instructions that told me how the case was to be used, and I was thrilled to have in my possession such a gadget. It was after all, quite a useful convenience. Penning a quick reply of thanks I asked yet again why he had sought me out thus, for he had made no answer to that question but had instead expressed his hope for our continued correspondence, non-consequential as it may be. I huffed out a breath of air and murmured the words of power that would send my missive on its way, thinking that Lord Alasseo may prove a useful diversion from Kaelen since he seemed to expect no emotional attachment from this correspondence – the best alternative for us all, especially me.

A sharp rap yanked me out of my wandering thoughts. Replacing the case on the letter table, I beat Louise to answering the door. Pulling it open right after smoothing out the front of my gown and plastering a smile on my face, I found Kaelen standing right outside with his hands clasped behind his back, a smile mirroring mine gracing his features. "Do I look like that?" he asked with a grimace.

"I believe we all do. Come in!" I said brightly. "I didn't expect to find you here since you were avoiding me at all costs." He opened his mouth to make his excuses but I cut in, "I understand that it's for my own good. I'm not holding it against you. Tea?" he nodded as we settled by the window seat. I began pouring out the hot beverage for the both of us with efficient movements.

"No pretty teapot flourishes?" he asked grinning. "Lady Aarielle practically performed acrobatics while she handled the teapot today."

I laughed a laugh of pure delight. "I'm not that proficient with a teapot yet. I'm far too clumsy to do anything other than pour tea with it." After taking a sip of the lukewarm liquid I said, "Are there any other activities around here that a lady of gentle breeding, such as myself, can indulge in asides from reciting poetry and drinking tea?"

He replaced his teacup on its saucer. "Well, you could go riding. You shouldn't stop practicing you know, now that you've shown some progress. The farmlands to the East are perfect for riding."

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed before lapsing into thought. "But who shall I ride with? Certainly not with Naria – she's recuperating. Derrick's always by her side and I'm not supposed to be with you, am I?"

"Well, if we're careful about it, I could go riding with you whenever I can find the time. We'll do it carefully of course. In disguise?" He shook his head.

"That sounds like a good idea. Disguises are easy to put on, as in physical changes in terms of dress. It's the little mannerisms that give you away. So it's settled?" He agreed whole-heartedly, laughing as if it were a very good joke. The conversation lapsed just then as we continued sipping at our tea that had now gone cold.

Suddenly, he said, "About the kiss…"

"I've been meaning to ask you about that last one, but which one are you currently referring to?" I asked jokingly with a slight cough as I choked on a sip of tea, a feeling of slight unease crept into my heart.

"Actually, all of them. For the first, I apologise for being childish and immature enough to accept such a stupid dare. For the second, I apologise for being rash and impulsive – I should've been in control of myself. For the last, I apologise for embarrassing you such and putting you in such an unfavourable position, although I have to admit that it was pretty enjoyable to see those painted faces turn green." He made a face.

"There's no need to apologise for anything," I said airily, "You're still a good friend. And I have to confess that I do enjoy kissing you. The second kiss, by the way, was entirely my fault. I instigated it," I reminded him. It gave me a warm feeling inside, having resolved these awkward issues between us. I'm sure Kaelen felt the same way.

"So, you think I'm a good kisser?"

"Let's not go there, shall we? But if you're so interested, it's probably safe to let you know that you're a better kisser than that toad. Eugh!" We both laughed at that, connected by an easy camaraderie that had to be kept private for both our sakes.

He left a while later, a casual warning on his lips as we stood before the doorway. "Be careful of who you befriend here. I'll do my best to protect you though," he added as an afterthought.

"I don't need your protection!" I said with indignation. "But that's a very kind offer. I'd rather you show me around this vast place more though. I've never been out of Remalna before and I do not want to let this opportunity slip by."

"It'll be my honour to show you around. Till we meet again." He lifted my hand to his lips, straightened and pulled me into his arms for a peck on the cheek. We both grinned.

"You know, we could play this game!" I said laughingly, the idea striking me just then.

"What game?" Kaelen looked positively confused.

"This game of us flirting with one another. I mean, I won't be here for long so we could pretend to be interested in each other to antagonise your many admirers. I've got diplomatic immunity, they can't do anything to hurt me physically and I'm more than capable of handling their verbal barbs."

"I don't take relationships lightly," he said gravely.

"You don't have to take this lightly. The underlying relationship between us is still friendship - not that anyone else has to know that right? And since you haven't found that special someone to spend the rest of your life with, after I return to Remalna you can pretend to be pining for me for as long as you want to keep the rest of them off your back!" I looked at him triumphantly, applauding myself for coming up with such a fantastic idea.

He stared at me in utter amazement and gave a short bark of laughter, arms tightening around me in a hug that lifted me a foot of the ground. "That's wonderful! Does it mean I don't have to be distant and polite towards you?" I nodded eagerly as he set me back down on my feet.

"I wonder why I didn't meet you sooner? You could've saved me a lot of trouble without either of us getting the wrong idea. To friendship and its inspiration!" he extended a hand for me to shake. I grabbed it and gave it a business-like pump. We were both grinning like idiots. "We'll still have to address each other with our formal titles though," he added with a sigh. "No matter! How about a ride early tomorrow morning? I'll send word."

He left trailing muffled laughter and I couldn't help smiling. Things between us were looking good and it was so much easier to be just a friend to a person such as Kaelen, as compared to being anything more or less than a friend. I turned towards the letter table and absently picked up the case yet again, flicking it open with my fingers. Another letter awaited and I raised an eyebrow in Lord Alasseo's expedience.

_Lady Tylana:_

_I look forward to making your acquaintance in person as soon as possible. For now, I hope that an acquaintance such as this would be enough to satisfy your curiosity. In this court - as in any other, true friends are hard to be found. I had sought you out in hopes of offering you any assistance you might require in getting to know Sartor._

_Yours truly, _

Lord Alasseo 

I knew not what to make of that, but deduced that it held an offer of friendship and a faint warning. He did not expect me to trust him wholly but hoped that I would continue this strange relationship nonetheless. I put the letter aside, deciding instead to pick out something to wear for dinner before giving Naria yet another visit.

A/N: This would be one of my shorter chapters I think. I hope you guys like it nonetheless! I haven't updated in about 8 months! That must be a record for writer's block. Well, now that I've started up on it again, the story is flowing back to me. I apologise for the long wait and hope that this does not mean no one will read this fic anymore! That was the case – I thought, when I received less than 10 reviews for chapter 16. Then Pirate Princess came up and I just thought: Well, no one's reading it anyway, so there's no point updating.

But you guys were encouraging and your constant bugging has paid off! I hope finish HD as soon as possible. And hope that isn't too rushed. I've tried to maintain my style of writing HD in this chapter as much as I can so I hope you like it!

Lastly, HD has never truly had a proper plot. And while it does have a mysterious twist, I have to admit that the hints so far have not been exactly enlightening. The main purpose of this fic is to write fluffy scenes with interesting (hopefully!) characters, funny scenes and witty conversations – things I see in my head that I just had to write down for fun. Should you like some serious plot-wise stuff, check out Pirate Princess instead. Should you like serious fluffiness, check out Truly Gifted instead. Should you like song fics, check out All About You and It Is You instead.

Thanks to all reviewers who were so very encouraging! There are too many of you to thank one by one so this chapter is dedicated to you all. Doesn't the title chapter make sense now? Haha.)

P.S Ereshkigalgirl is currently busy, thus Pirate Princess seems to have been put on hold at the moment. We're up to chapter 22 by the way. This gives me more time for HD which I intend to complete by May when my semester begins. REVIEWS PLEASE!

To any of you who would like to get in touch with me or would like me to have you on my UPDATE notification list (I'm starting a new one), contact me at with HD reviews in the subject title. I like discussing fanfics with anyone so email me!

FelSong


	18. End Note

To all my cherished readers:

I'm afraid this is not the update you guys have been asking for. Despite numerous exhortations from you all for me to update, I have decided to put _Heart Duel_ on hold till I've completed _Gypsy Queen_ with Ereshkigal.

It is my hope to incorporate an edited and revised version of _Heart Duel_ into the _Pirate_ _Princess/Gypsy Queen_ and _Love & Redemption_ series in the future.

Till then, stay tuned!

Love and many thanks,

FelSong


End file.
